Bethyl Drabbles I
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: A collection of Bethyl requests from tumblr. Ratings range from T to M. First Edition
1. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

They were all together again after the shit storm that had claimed their lives. They'd managed to escape the horrors of Terminus and were set up somewhere relative safe for the night. Beth was so nervous she was nearly shaking. She had no idea how the group was going to react to the relationship that had developed between herself and certain crossbow carrying redneck. He was talking with Rick, working on a schedule to secure the perimeter and who would be on watch and when. She was setting up their campsite. She'd talked to him about it, but he'd just kissed her head and told her to set up a spot for them and he'd deal with it later. She bit her lip as she started to set up a second sleeping place next to the one she'd already made for herself. She glanced around, noticing the looks Carol and Maggie were giving her. She wasn't stupid, she knew they were wondering what she was doing. She tried to ignore them, tried to focus on what she was doing.

Maggie walked over and crouched beside her. "Beth, sweetheart, what are you doing?" she asked, looking at her with that motherly concern. Beth glared slightly, she hated when Maggie attempted to act like her mother.

"What does it look like?"

Maggie frowned and wrapped her hands around Beth's to stop her. "Beth, who is the second bed for?" Beth looked at her and realized Maggie thought she'd lost it. Maggie thought she was setting the second bed up for their father.

Beth opened her mouth to tell her sister off, rage bubbling inside of her, but she was stopped, thankfully. "Ladies," Daryl greeted as he walked over, throwing his crossbow onto his back. He bent his head and kissed Beth on the head. "Problem sweetheart?"

Beth smiled, looking Maggie in the eye and reveling in the shocked expression lining her eyes. "Nope, no problem, you want the left or the right?" she asked, turning her eyes from Maggie to Daryl.

"You know I like the right," he said smirking and lying his crossbow on the already made up bed.

"Do you two want to tell me what's going on?" Maggie demanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring daggers at Daryl.

"Not really, ain't your business." Daryl looked at her and that smirk was his downfall. Maggie punched him in the face, knocking him back. The whole group was surrounding them now as Beth jumped between Maggie and Daryl. "What the hell Maggie?"

"Are you fucking my sister?" she screamed.

Beth blushed as all eyes seemed to fall upon her. "What was that?" Rick stepped into the middle and looked between the three of them. "Daryl, is something going on?"

Daryl respected Rick. Respected the hell out of him. He looked Rick in the eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, Beth is claimed." He put his arm around her and stared them all down, daring every single one of them to tell him otherwise. They didn't.

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around and pacing. "She's eighteen, Daryl."

"It's the apocalypse, don't think age matters that much, 'sides, last I checked, eighteen was legal, officer." Beth bit her lip to try and keep the laugh bubbling up inside of her from escaping. "Any other problems?"

Rick stepped right up to Daryl, going nose to nose and Beth swore she could feel the testosterone radiating off of them. "You hurt her, and you're going to get hurt."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and he pushed his chest out just a little bit further. "Ain't ever gonna happen." Rick seemed to accept that and got everyone to disperse and leave them alone. Glenn had to nearly drag Maggie away. Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at her. "Could'a been worse."

Beth smiled a bit. "Could have been better." She sighed and turned to finish setting up their camp but Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the already made up bed. Beth laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Keep it quiet!" Glenn yelled from the tent he was climbing into with Maggie.

Daryl smirked and looked over at them. "Right, because you two are quiet," he shot back. Glenn smirked and zipped the tent up. Beth shook her head and looked up at Daryl. He just shook his head and kissed her. Maybe things would be okay, Rick seemed to be okay with their relationship, and Maggie would get over it in time. Besides, at the end of the world, who cared who you loved, as long as you had that person to hold onto.


	2. Feel Something

Feel Something

She was numb. Numb from everything and everyone around her. This was worse than when Shane had opened the bar on her daddy's farm. She didn't slip into a catatonic state. This was worse. She moved like a robot, going through the motions, but everything was completely lost to her. She didn't hear what anyone said to her, she didn't hear how they whispered about her, she didn't notice the looks they gave her. She didn't feel when they touched her shoulder. She didn't feel anything. Everyone she loved, her family, they were all gone now.

They'd all met back up, but Maggie…she was gone. Glenn was handling it better than they had expected, but Beth was a mess. When they'd told her, she hadn't shed a tear, hadn't said a word. That was nearly a week ago. She still hadn't said anything to anyone, not even a sigh had left her lips. She just…existed.

Daryl had been watching her ever since it happened. They'd spent a lot of time together after the fall of the prison, but he'd never seen her like this. It tugged at his heart a little bit. She was the one who'd pulled him back from the edge when he'd been ready to give up. She'd been the one who'd saved him. Now, she needed someone to pull her back, and Daryl had no idea what he was supposed to do to help her. He watched her sit in front of the fire, her blank eyes staring into the dancing flames as she rocked a fussy Judith, trying to feed her a bottle. She didn't even look at the baby in her arms, didn't react to the cries coming from her.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head and looked at Carol. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

Carol sighed and rubbed his back. "I don't know, I think she just needs time."

Daryl didn't want to accept that. There had to be something they could do. He sighed and stood up, walking over to her. He took Judith and the bottle form her, she still didn't react. He handed the baby to Carol and walked back over, taking Beth's hand and pulling her up. "Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry about it." Daryl pulled Beth away. She followed him, not saying anything, not reacting to anything that was going on. He pulled her to the other side of camp where the others couldn't hear them. He pushed Beth into a tree and glared down at her. She just stared at the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked up at him, her eyes void, empty. "You need to snap out of this, get your shit together."

Beth frowned a little. Well, at least it was something. "Why? What's the point? They're all dead."

Daryl growled and gripped her shoulders, harder than he'd planned on it, but he didn't loosen up at all. She needed this. "That's bullshit and you know it. Maggie may be dead, your daddy might be dead, but you're still alive." He grabbed her face and pointed towards the camp where the others were watching them. "Your _family_ is still alive; they're over there, worried about you."

"I don't care."

Daryl growled and reacted before he thought about what he was doing. He fisted a hand in her head and forced her head back so she was looking at him. "Well you better start caring. You're gonna kill yourself."

She glared at him and Daryl knew he needed to keep pushing; he was getting more and more out of her. "Leave me alone."

Daryl shook his head. "No. you can't act like you don't care about anything." He pushed her harder into the tree, pinning her there with his own body. "Snap the fuck out of it."

"You want me to snap out of it?" She glared up at him and pushed her hands between them, fisting his shirt in her tiny fingers. She pushed up on her tiptoes and crushed her lips to his. He stepped back a little and but then started to kiss her back. She seemed to relax a little in his grip. He pulled back when they realized what they were doing. "How's that for an reaction?" She pushed him off of her.

"What the hell Beth?"

"No, you don't get to do that to me now. You don't get to be mad at me for reacting." She ran her fingers through her hair, gripping and pulling it, messing up the ponytail. "Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" She turned her eyes on him and now there were too many emotions, causing a storm in those fierce eyes. "Since we burned that shack down. I didn't because I knew you wouldn't like it, because I knew the others wouldn't like it." She shook her head and laughed cynically. "But what does it matter now? Maggie's _dead_. I'm never going to see her again, and I can't even remember the last time I told her I loved her."

Tears were coming from her eyes now, streaming down her pretty face. Now he just felt like an asshole for provoking such a reaction from her. He pulled her into him and just held her. She gripped his shirt again, clinging to him, and sobbed into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Beth." He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I'm here for you."

She nodded and he eased them to the ground. She crawled into his lap and just sat there, looking off into the empty space. But she was reacting again, she was feeling again. He wanted the way he'd gone about it, but at least it was something. Maybe now he could react on the feelings he'd been having towards her just as long as she'd been having them for him.


	3. I'll Be Wearing White

I'll Be Wearing White

He stood there, at the front of the group in a field of wild flowers, Rick, standing in as a preacher, Carl standing in as his best man, holding the rings he'd lifted from a jewelry store a few months back. He was nervous, nearly shaking with it. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He half wished Merle was there to witness this. But, he had his family, and that's all that mattered. Glenn started playing the wedding march on the guitar they'd found, and all eyes looked to the forest line where his girl was waiting. Judith came running down the aisle the bodies had created, throwing the wild rose petals every which way as she ran to Carl's arms. He lifted her and smiled. He somewhat thought this whole situation was ridiculous. Walkers could appear at any moment and ruin everything, but it's what she wanted, and if this is was would make her happy, then he'd go along with it.

He smiled as his sister-in-law walked down, carrying her daughter on her hip. She stopped briefly to kiss Glenn before taking her spot to his left, waiting for the bride. He saw her walk out of the shadow of forest cover. He hadn't thought it'd be possible to find a dress for her, but they'd managed it. Dressed in a white sundress that brushed her knees and flirted with the tall weeds, she smiled up at him as the sunlight bathed her porcelain skin and yellow hair. She walked towards him, a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands. They'd used a mosquito net to make a veil, but Carol had found some thread and sewn delicate patterns into it. She looked like an angel sent from heaven to save his wayward soul.

She stepped up to him and he lost his voice as he stared at her. He wasn't a sentimental guy, he never had been, but she was his everything in a world where tomorrow wasn't promised. He took her hand, kissed her palm, and turned to face Rick. The sheriff read through the sermon, keeping it short and sweet, something Daryl had begged him to do. When he pronounced them man and wife, Daryl pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her waist, cupping her face, and dipped her back, kissing her and stealing her breath away. She smiled into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing as their family applauded behind them. He turned with her and looked at them. "Honeymoon time," he whispered. He scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the camp. Once they were safely inside their tent, he laid her out and made love to her, slow, sweet, loving.


	4. Little Bit of Hope

Little Bit of Hope

It was a shit storm raining down on them. It was supposed to be a simple run, easy in and easy out. Daryl had made the trip hundreds of times. It shouldn't have gone down like this, especially since Beth was with him. He shouldn't have let her come along. They ran into a heard of walkers a mile from the campsite. They didn't know where they'd come from, probably just wandered in from the woods if Daryl had to guess. The car they'd been in got swarmed and they'd had to make a run for it. He was doing his best to keep Beth in front of him, but they'd had to use their guns and now walkers were swarming them from every direction.

He shot two in front of him and watched, with horror in his eyes as Beth fell, two walkers taking her down. He ran over, knocking one of them off of her with his crossbow and the other he pulled off, putting a bullet in its head. He didn't have time to check her for bites, the herd was getting close. He hauled her to her feet and pulled her along behind him back to camp. She kept up as best as she could, but Daryl could tell she was limping. She probably sprained her ankle going down.

He could see the campsite come into view and shot off his gun to warn them. Within seconds everyone was running towards them. "What the hell happened?" Maggie screamed at him, pulling Beth from his grasp and looking her over, nearly ripping her clothes off looking for bites.

"It was a herd, Maggie, I'm fine," Beth said trying to push her sister off. "I just hurt my ankle."

Maggie passed Beth off to Carol who helped her back to the campsite. Daryl turned to apologize for putting her sister into that position but Maggie slugged him, catching him with a hard right hook to the side of his face. "What the hell Maggie? She's fine."

Maggie punched him again. She pulled her fist back for a third punch when Glenn grabbed her from behind and held her back. "She's pregnant," Maggie spat.

Fear raced through Daryl as he looked over to where Beth was sitting with Carol. He dropped his crossbow and ran over, sliding on the ground as he stopped in front of her. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Beth bit her lip and nodded her head. "Jesus, Beth." He ran a hand over his face and looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled a bit. "I was waiting for the right time…I only realized last night." She looked down and sighed. "Are you mad?"

Daryl cupped her face and turned her head so she was looking at him. "You've given me more hope than I've ever had. No baby, I'm not mad." He pulled her into him and kissed her. He could feel Beth's tears on his face as he kissed her and held her close, but he didn't let go of her. She was everything to him and now, he had more reason to keep her safe. He had two reasons to stay alive in this hell hole of a world they were living in. He picked her up gently, grabbed the bandage wrap from Carol and carried her to their tent. First, he was going to wrap her ankle, then, he was going to make love to his pregnant wife.


	5. Hope

Hope

He was pacing back and forth, wearing a hole into the ground outside of the tent. He could hear Beth inside screaming in pain but there was nothing he could do about it. Carol and Rick wouldn't let him inside in case something went wrong. He was too hot headed and he knew they were right, but he was going crazy standing out here. The tent opened up and Maggie poked her head out. "Glenn, we need more towels."

"What's going on?" Daryl demanded.

"We don't have anymore," Glenn said, panicking as he handed Maggie a blanket.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Daryl asked again.

Maggie ignored him and zipped the tent back up. Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "Daryl, calm down, I'm sure everything is fine."

Daryl shook his head. "I should be in there." A gut wrenching scream from inside the tent had Daryl ready to cut his way inside. He growled and started his pacing again, running a hand through his hair and gripping the long brown strands. He was going crazy, his stomach was in knots and there was nothing he could do to help Beth, just listen to her screams that were eating him from the inside out.

Suddenly it got quiet, too quiet for Daryl and he was half way to the tent with his knife out when he heard the loud cries of a baby. He froze in his tracks, the knife dropping to the ground as the sound registered in his head. His _child_ had just been born. Slowly the tent unzipped and Daryl prepared himself for the worst, for what had happened to Lori. Maggie climbed out; wiping her hands on a bloody rag, and Carol came out behind her. They smiled at him and Maggie hugged Glenn as Carol hugged Daryl. "They're both fine, and healthy." She kissed his cheek. "Go see your family."

Daryl climbed into the tent slowly and looked at Beth. She was drenched in sweat and looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, but she was cradling a little bundle to her breast, rocking lightly back and forth, smiling down at it. "Hey," he rasped, gently climbing into the tent and sitting down beside her. "You okay?"

"More than," she said, looking up at him. "It's a girl." She pulled the blanket down and showed Daryl the little baby in her arms. Daryl's heart throbbed in his chest and he swallowed thickly as he looked down at his daughter. She was perfect in every way. "She has your eyes." Daryl nodded and fought back the tears forming in his eyes. "Wanna hold her?"

Daryl nodded his head. There were no words. Beth smiled and gently passed the baby to him. He cradled her in his arms and just stared down at her. "W-we need a name," he said, not taking his eyes off the miracle in his arms.

"I was thinking Hope." Beth rested her head on his shoulders and smiled, reaching out to take the small girl's hand.

Daryl nodded. "Hope, that's good." He kissed her head and nuzzled her then looked at Beth. "I love you."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you too."


	6. Moonshine Stardust

Moonshine Stardust

Lungs burning for air, legs burning from the running, smoke still clinging to their clothes and skin. They stopped, clear of the danger for now. He looked at her in the darkness, the moonlight draping her in a soft glow. She was laughing like a child and it was infectious. He couldn't help the smile that danced across his lips. She looked at him and their eyes locked. Something changed in him in that second, though he couldn't describe it. He stepped closer, she stepped closer, mirroring each other's movements. Her tongue came out and slipped across her lips before her teeth bit into it and her eyes turned to the heavens. He didn't want to give up the sight of her looking so damn sexy in that moment, but he followed her eye-line upwards.

Smoke from the burning shack rolled across the sky in billowing clouds of black and grey. Through the surmounting cover, millions of diamond sparkling stars shone through, dusting the destruction with beauty. She smiled, looking back at him and something inside of him screamed, pleaded with him to turn away, to not look at her, to run like he always did. But he didn't listen.

Again they moved closer and her fingers intertwined with his, guiding his arms around her neck. Her hands slipped the length of his arms until they met behind his neck, those delicate fingers playing with his hair that had grown long. She tilted her head to the side and smiled up at him, her eyes begging silently in the star dusted night. How could he say no? It'd been a while for her, longer for him. But, he couldn't make his body move. Good thing she had that covered.

She leaned in, pressing her body against his and gently pressing her soft lips against his. He stiffened, fear momentarily screaming at him to pull away. She was too young, too delicate, too pure. But his body won out and as she pressed closer, her fingers tangling in his hair, his hands sealed around her waist and pulled her against him, returning the kiss. He tried to keep it delicate for her, but he didn't know the first thing about delicate. Before he could stop himself his tongue was inside, committing every inch to memory. She tasted like moonshine. A hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head to the side, deepening the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

He didn't pull away until they were gasping for breath, their lungs burning for the need of it. She stared up into him and he swore in that minute he could see the stardust in her eyes. They stood there and for a minute the world wasn't so messed up. For that split second, before the hissing of the dead startled them, they were the beauty in the middle of the destruction all around them.


	7. Running Out of Moonlight

Running Out of Moonlight

Darkness covered the campsite and all of the sleeping bodies. Beth crept around quietly, watching every step she took, slipping through like a ghost. Rick was on guard tonight and she made her way around him, making sure she went unnoticed. She'd become an expert at sneaking around the campsite and around the group. She had to if she wanted to keep seeing him without Maggie sticking her nose in it and ruining a good thing.

Ducking under the noise trap set up around the perimeter and pulling her knife out, just in case, she started towards their meet up spot. Safely out of the earshot of the camp she eased up on her tiptoeing. She was almost at their spot. She smiled as she walked into the clearing. They'd found it one morning when he'd taken her hunting. Maggie hadn't liked that but he'd explained that he'd been teaching her for a while and both Glenn and Rick had agreed that it was a good idea so she'd backed off.

"Little girl, all alone in the woods? Big bad wolf might come lookin'." Beth smiled, hearing his voice and turned around to look at him. He had his crossbow slung across his back and sin in his eyes. She started towards him but he held up his hand. "Stop." Beth stopped halfway to him and cocked her head in confusion. He gently set his crossbow up against a tree and stalked towards her. Beth bit her lip as he circled her. He stopped behind her; she could feel his eyes boring into her back. He reached out, running his hands down her arms and then back up to her shoulders. She shivered feeling his breath on her neck as he pushed her hair to the side and kissed the column of skin.

"Daryl," she whispered, trying to turn in his arms but he stopped her. She whined.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "I'm going to take my time with you." He pulled her shirt and bra over her head and let them fall to the ground. Beth shivered as the cold night air kissed her skin. He pulled her back the half of step separating their bodies from touching as his big hands cupped her breasts. Beth bit her lip, pressing back against him, reveling in the feeling of his hands on her skin. Every time he touched her he set a fire burning inside of her that tore her apart from the inside out in all of the best, sinfully ways possible. He pinched her nipples, drawing them into hard points and Beth couldn't keep the moan swallowed down. She reached back, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he kissed and bit her neck. For a split second she was afraid of marks that the others could see, but when he pinched her nipples hard enough it was just this side of painful she forgot about it and melted into his touch.

He smirked and dropped his hands to her jeans, popping the button. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip when he used his knuckles to push her zipper down, dragging them against her skin. Daryl pushed his hand inside the waistband of her panties and Beth sobbed when his finger brushed across her clit. "You're already fucking soaking," he murmured in her ear. Beth gripped his wrist as he rubbed her clit in tight little circles. "How long you been waitin' for this?"

"Too damn long," Beth breathed as a shot of hot white adrenalin shot through her. Daryl growled and pushed his fingers deeper into her panties and pushed them inside of her. She doubled over as the sensations shot straight to her head. He pulled them out quickly and turned her around. He was frantic as he ripped her jeans and panties down her legs and off her ankles. Beth's hands rushed to his fly and opened them, pushing them down as he eased her down to the ground. They were panting as he eased into her and Beth threw her legs around his waist, locking them at the small of his back. Her tiny fingers clung to his shoulders, her nails biting into the flesh as he rocked inside of her. "Shit, Daryl, too damn long."

Daryl growled and bit her neck, slamming into her. "You're so fucking tight," he grunted, rocking against her. He was using such force Beth had to dig her nails into the wet ground to keep from sliding away from him. It had been too long for either of them with all of the sneaking around and hiding. Beth gasped as she felt the tightening ball inside of her explode, sending an orgasm tearing through her that went straight to her head. Daryl growled above her, his fingers digging into her hips as her orgasm sent him over the edge, spilling into her.

He collapsed on top of her, pulling her into him and kissing her shoulder. "I wish we could do this every night, like Glenn and Maggie," she said as she caught her breath.

Daryl nuzzled her neck and nipped at her skin. "Maybe we should tell 'em." She looked up at him with a smile. "Alright, enough, we'll tell 'em in the mornin'." He kissed her head and helped her dress, waiting behind long enough to know they couldn't get caught. _It took an apocalypse to find someone dumb enough to love you, go figure._


	8. Too Close

Too Close

Rain danced on the tin roof overhead as Daryl and Beth locked up the house they'd found for the night. It wasn't the best place they'd ever stayed in but it was better than nothing and kept them out of the rain. Her problem wasn't with the house, and the rain was nearly a welcomed occurrence, it gave her something to listen to other than the sound of her own breathing. Her problem was with the sleeping arrangements.

There was only one bed in the whole building. In normal circumstances Daryl would let her have the bed and he'd make himself comfortable on the floor, or at least as comfortable as he could get. But Beth had been watching him all day. He was dead tired, she could see it in his eyes and the slow way he moved about the room. He needed a good night's sleep in a bed. She looked around the room; if she was going to take the floor tonight she was going to at least need a blanket. She could use her bag for a pillow if she really needed one.

"Place is locked up tight." Daryl dropped his bag on the table and gently put his crossbow next to it. "You should get some sleep."

Beth looked at him and shook her head. "No, you take the bed tonight, you need it." She gestured to an old blanket. "I'll be fine."

Daryl looked at the bed and Beth could see the longing in his eyes. But then he looked back at her and shook her head. "Wouldn't be right."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Because I'm a girl?" When he nodded she sighed. "Daryl, you're exhausted. You're not going to be any good to me or yourself if you don't get some sleep." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin, hoping she looked serious. When he sighed and nodded his head she smiled.

"One condition." Beth frowned and looked at him. "You share the bed with me. It's big enough." Beth blushed but nodded. He had a point, the bed was big enough, but she was nervous about sharing a bed with him. She knew she felt something for him that went beyond a sisterly love, but she wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. For all she knew, he just saw her as some little girl that needed to be protected until they found the group.

Daryl walked to the bed without another word on the matter and collapsed onto it, putting his hands behind his head and taking a deep, relaxed sigh. Beth slowly moved over and sat down on the bed, moving slowly as she got comfortable. She didn't want to get too close, didn't want to overstep her boundaries. Daryl needed the sleep and he wasn't going to get that if she was pressing too close. He'd get uncomfortable and make some excuse to sleep on the floor. She curled up on her side on the very edge of the bed, her back facing him. Beth listened to the rain bouncing off the tin over their heads and Daryl's steady breathing. He was already asleep. She sighed a little and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

Beth woke with a scream as thunder rolled over head. Daryl rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, spooning her back. "It's just thunder," he grunted, still half asleep. Beth relaxed slightly, having his arm around her comforted her a little, but it made her nervous for a whole different reason. She was so close to him now, he pressed right up against her and it felt…right. She smiled a little, resting back against him.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I never liked storms."

"S'alright," he answered, nuzzling her neck. She smiled and put her arms over his and she lifted her head as he moved his other arm under it, giving it to her as a pillow. He sighed and Beth could swear she felt him kiss her shoulder but she tried not to think about it as she fell asleep, safe in his arms.


	9. Two Shits

Freshmen shouldn't look like that, it had to be a crime, the epitome of jail bait. Hell if he cared though, she tasted like honey and vanilla and those cherry red lips were a gift of the devil, full on sin. Yeah, he was going straight to hell, but with her arms around him on the back of his bike, he didn't give two shits.


	10. Claiming Him

Claiming Him

Daryl couldn't believe what he was looking at. There was no way Beth was there, all covered in blood and sweat. She started towards him, wary of the others but Daryl knew the rules of the game by now. "Claimed," he stated simply, but he wasn't quick enough. Three of the other men also laid claim to her. He watched her stop in her tracks and look at him obviously confused at what was going on.

Voices started to raise as the men tried to decide who had claim to her. Daryl was going kill them all if they really wanted to fight about it. He threatened one man with his knife, keeping his crossbow trained on another. Why wasn't Joe doing anything?

Beth was beyond confused. What was all of this claiming? She crossed her arms, watching the men fight like men do. She started to worry when Daryl pulled weapons on two of the men who in turn pointed their own guns at him. She bit her lip and didn't know what else to do. She started towards Daryl, pointing at him. "I claim him."

They all stopped and looked at her, shocked. She didn't miss the smirk on Daryl's lips as she approached him and they all lowered their weapons.

Joe started laughing. "Well, there you have it boys." He started walking again, ignoring the protests from the group and clapping Daryl on the shoulder. "She seems like a feisty one," he smirked walking by.

Daryl pulled Beth into him for a long overdue hug. "You have no idea."


	11. Claimed

Claimed

Beth wasn't in the best of moods. She'd had a fight with Daryl earlier that morning. They'd been having a secret relationship for a month and a half now and Beth was ready to tell everyone. She didn't want to sneak around anymore. She wanted what Maggie and Glenn had. She wanted to be able to openly kiss him before he went on a run and tell him to be safe. She wanted to be able to sit between his legs at the fire with his arms around her. She wanted to crawl into the same tent with him and fall asleep in his arms after making love. She didn't want to keep it a secret anymore.

But Daryl was fighting her on it. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about it. He wouldn't give her a reason why they should keep it a secret, but she was going to do what he wanted. While she did want to tell everyone, she didn't want to lose Daryl.

She was helping Carol and Maggie clean guns and she knew they could tell something was wrong but thankfully they weren't saying anything about it. "Hey Beth." She looked up at one of the newer guys that had joined the group. They picked up a few more every week and the group was growing again. They were all nice enough; they all helped out as much as possible.

She smiled politely. "Hi Bryan, how's it going?" She finished cleaning another gun and started to reassemble it.

"Not bad." He picked up one of the guns she still need to clean and started to pull it apart. "You busy later?"

Beth glanced at him. She hadn't expected that. Usually the boys around camp didn't pay her much attention. "Uhm no, I don't think so." She put the clean, assembled gun down and started cleaning the one Bryan had disassembled. "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled a little, watching her hands as they cleaned the gun. "I was thinking we could take a walk, you know, just around the perimeter?"

Beth glanced at Maggie and Carol. They were smiling like two teenagers. She rolled her eyes and looked at Bryan. He was smiling but she could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to say. Daryl told her to act like nothing was going on between them. If she turned him down Maggie and Carol would give her hell about it and demand to know why. _Well, if Daryl wants to act like nothing is going on, fine._

She smiled at Bryan. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll catch you later."

Daryl tried to keep his eyes off of Beth at dinner but that was proving to be very difficult. It was all that little punk's fault. He just seemed to be incapable of keeping his hands to himself, and Daryl didn't like the way Bryan was watching his girl. Daryl knew that look all too well. He was half listening to Rick talk about a plan for a run tomorrow and trying to give his input when it was needed, but Rick wasn't stupid. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine." He managed to tear his eyes off of Bryan and Beth and looked at Rick. "So what's the plan exactly?"

Rick's eyes narrowed and he glanced over at Beth and Bryan. "Do you know anything about that?" he asked. Daryl looked over at Bryan helped Beth stand up and then let her away. Rage bubbled up inside of him and his hands clenched into fists. When Bryan slipped a hand into Beth's back pocket he lost it, reacting without thinking. He was out of his seat in the blink of an eye and making his way over to them. He grabbed Bryan by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him away from Beth.

"What's your problem man?" Bryan pushed him off, glaring at him.

Daryl pulled Beth into him, putting his arm around her waist. "Keep your hands off of my woman."

There was a crowd gathering now. "Your woman?" Bryan asked in confusion.

Daryl growled, pushing right up in the kids face. "Yeah _my_ woman." He grabbed Beth's hand and turned around to head back to the fire only to run into Rick, Maggie, and Glenn. "What?"

Rick looked at Beth, then back to Daryl. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since before Terminus," she answered, wrapping her arms around Daryl. "He's mine."

"And she's claimed." Daryl kissed her head and pulled her back to the camp and into his tent with him.


	12. Caught Red Handed

Caught Red Handed

She laughed breathily as he pushed her up against a tree, roughly pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it. He attacked her neck with lips and teeth, his scruff leaving a wonderful burning sensation across her skin. "Daryl, hurry." Her hands flew to his pants, making quick work of his belt buckle.

He chuckled against her skin, his hand unbuttoning her jeans. "Someone's horny," he muttered.

"You have no idea." She reached inside and took him into her hand, giving him a few strokes. "I'm not the only one."

"Oh my god, my eyes!"

Daryl pulled away and quickly fixed himself, Beth following suit. "Carl, what the hell are you doing?" Daryl demanded.

"Looking for you! What the hell are you two doing?"

"Carl, shut up," Beth snapped, pulling her shirt back on.

"Carl?" Rick came running, bringing Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, and Tyreese with him. "What's going on?"

"I've been scarred for life," Carl muttered, walking away.

"Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh my god," Glenn laughed as he put two and two together. "Daryl, you dog."

It started to click with the rest of them. "Beth! He's twice your age," Maggie protested.

"It's the end of the world Maggie, and I'm eighteen." Beth rubbed her eyes and looked at Daryl. "Can we go?"

He nodded and started to lead her away. "Not a word from any of you," he told Rick and Glenn who were smirking. They head a few catcalls as they left.


	13. Honest Woman

Honest Woman

Beth sighed as she rested against the tree, exhaustion swarming her. She desperately wanted to go to bed but Daryl had wanted to talk, so here she was, waiting for him to get off of watch. She smiled a bit as she thought about him. Six months they'd been together now and she honestly had never been happier. "Hey," he said, making his way over to her, his crossbow strapped to his back.

"Hey yourself." He bent his head and kissed her, one of his hands resting on her hip. "So what did you want to talk about?"

He fidgeted on his feet, rubbing his palms on his dirty jeans. "You wanna…I was thinkin' we could, you know, if you want." He shrugged awkwardly, holding his hand out towards her, presenting her with a diamond ring.

Beth gasped and covered her mouth, looking between the ring between his fingers and face. "Daryl Dixon, are you asking me to marry you?"

His blush deepened and he looked away shrugging. "If ya want."

Beth smiled wide, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He moaned against her mouth and pulled her close. "Of course I'll marry you." He kissed her head and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Guess we should go tell the others."

"Let 'em wait," she said kissing him again.


	14. Never Have I Ever

Never Have I Ever

He watched her take a drink of the whiskey he'd brought back from his run, he could tell from the way she timidly turned it over in her hands that she was thinking about the moonshine incident, what had happened while they were playing that drinking game. He still felt like an asshole every time he thought about it. "Hey." She looked up at him, jumping. She hasn't realized he'd been watching her.

"Oh, hey." She put the whiskey back in his bag. "I didn't mean to go through your bag, I was just looking for laundry, it's been a while, I thought I'd do some in the morning while we're at a water source." She blushed a bit, sitting back on her knees and staring at her lap.

Daryl felt bad for her. The whole group treated her like a child. They let her take care of the baby, let her look after the kids, make the food, do the laundry, but they wouldn't put a gun in her hand. He knew it bothered her but she wouldn't say anything. She was too good of a person for all of that.

"It's fine," he said as he pulled the bottle out of the bag. "Let's play that game." He sat down beside her and opened up the bottle.

She furrowed her brows together. "What?"

"That never have I game." He put the bottle between them and rested his crossbow next to him.

"That didn't go so well last time." She looked between him and the bottle warily.

"I'll be good, promise." He smiled a bit and she nodded. "I'll go first." He looked at her and through about it for a minute. "I've never had a sister."

Beth smirked a bit. "That's a low blow." She reached for the bottle and took a drink. He was impressed she didn't choke. "It's smoother than moonshine."

"Jack and I are old friends."

Beth smiled a little and looked at him as she relaxed. "I've never been in a bar fight."

Daryl chuckled a bit and nodded at the bottle. "Drink."

Beth looked at him, not believing what she'd just heard. "You're kidding." She picked up the bottle and took another drink.

Daryl nodded. "Bar fights were Merle's thing." He sighed a bit remembering all of the nights he'd had to patch up Merle's face. "I've never…had a pet."

Beth laughed at the, yet again, low blow and took a drink. The night progressed until the bottle was almost empty and it was Beth's turn. "I've never had sex."

Daryl nearly choked and gaped at her. "What?"

Beth moved to her knees, grabbing the bottle of Jack before she crawled over to him, straddling his hips. "I've never had sex." She took a drink and looked him dead in the eyes. "I want you to change that." Daryl looked between the bottle and Beth. For a moment they both thought he was going to put a stop to everything but then he grabbed the bottle from her and finished off what was left in the bottle. He tossed it to the side and grabbed the back of her head, fisting his hand in her hair as he pulled her down and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and her small hands fisted on his shoulders. She was the sweetest damn thing Daryl had ever tasted and she quickly consumed him. His free hand cupped around the curve of her ass and guided her into a gentle rocking motion against his hips. He groaned as she let him guide her body, quickly picking up the motions. If she took directions that well he was in serious trouble.

When the need for air became too much, Daryl released her lips, settling for the smooth skin of her neck. "Too hot," she gasped as his lips brushed over the sensitive pulse thrumming rapidly in her neck. He chuckled, quickly finding the hem of her top and pulling it off of her body. He couldn't tell if the blush was arousal, modesty, or alcohol induced, but when she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting her fall off her shoulders, he really didn't care.

The devil himself had to have had a hand in creating Beth Greene. No one could possibly look that much like an angel but have a body built for sin. His hands slid up her body, sending shivers down her spine. Gently, he cupped her breasts and bit his lip. She was unbelievably soft. Beth moaned above him as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, gently pulling at them with his fingers. Her head fell back and Daryl smirked. Getting her to moan and writhe on his lap was the biggest turn on. He dipped his head and drew one of her hard peaks into his mouth, sucking with tongue and teeth. "Daryl," Beth gasped, her fingers tangling and pulling at his hair as her hips rocked back and forth against his hips. Daryl groaned around her. If she kept that up he was going to lose it.

He pushed her back against his sleeping bag and quickly pulled her jeans and panties down her legs, pulling off her boots and socks when he reached her ankles. He sat back on his knees and stared down at her as he fumbled with his belt and jeans. "Gonna be the death of me," he told her as he pushed his jeans down far enough to release his aching cock. God, she had him so hard he didn't think he was going to last very long. Daryl eased between her legs and lined up their bodies. She looked up at him and nodded. Daryl kissed her hard as he slowly sank into her body. "Fuck me," he groaned, his cock buried deeply inside of her. She was tight, wet, and scalding. Daryl dropped his head against her shoulder as he tried to calm down before everything ended without really getting started. "Killin' me," he mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Beth whined and rocked her hips causing overwhelming sensations to shoot straight through him. Daryl hissed and gripped her hips with a bruising force. "Daryl I need…something," Beth whined.

"I know sweetheart." He kissed her shoulder and started a gently rhythm, barely pulling out of her before slowly sinking back inside. "I'm gonna take good care of ya." Daryl braced his hands on either side of her, picking up the pace, pulling out of her nearly completely before slamming back inside. Beth's moans rose in pitch and she got louder and louder. Daryl growled and covered her mouth. "Gonna wake the whole damn camp," he gritted out. She was perfection wrapped around him, hot and wet and too fucking tight.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails biting into his shoulders through his shirts he still hadn't taken off. Sweat dripped off of them both, their breath coming harshly. Daryl knew she was close, she was writing and screaming behind his hand, clawing at the leather covering his back as he pushed her close and closer to climax. When she went over the edge she squeezed him so tight it was nearly painful and he groaned, the orgasm trailing up the back of his spine and attacking him in the back of the head, sending him over the edge with her. He collapsed on top of her, rolling to the side so he didn't crush her.

"You lied," he ground out through harsh breaths.

"Wh-what?" Beth turned her head in his directions, her arm over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"You ain't no virgin."

She laughed and it was the sweetest damn sound he'd ever heard. "Grew up riding horses, that broke a long time ago." She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him. "That was my first time."

Daryl shook his head and pulled her down into him, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled the blankets over them. "Go to sleep."


	15. The Dixons

The Dixons

Beth watched Jax as he followed the trail, his child size crossbow raised high and ready to kill. Daryl and the twins were behind her, slowly following Jax as he followed the tracks in front of him. "What is it?" Beth asked. She knew what it was, but the kids were learning and she had to make sure they knew what they were tracking.

"Walker, it's all ziggyzaggy," Jax answered.

Beth smiled a bit and looked back at Daryl over her shoulder. "Could be a drunk." He smirked and shook his head at their shared memory. Beth looked Back at Jax as they came into a small clearing. The walker they were tracking had taken down a good sized deer and was ripping apart its insides. Beth watched Jax as he slowly crept out into the clearing, training the bolt in the crossbow on the walker's head. Beth pulled her knife out, ready to save her son's life should something go wrong.

She smiled when Jax took a deep breath like Daryl had taught him and gently squeezed the trigger, the bolt landing in the center of the walker's head. Lilly ran out from behind her and ran over to Jax and hugged him. "You killed it!" Jax laughed and looked back at them, beaming.

"You did good son," Daryl praised as he ruffled Jax's hair. Beth smiled and shook her head. She never thought she'd be as happy as she was right now, but she was. More than happy, she was ecstatic and she had her family. That was all that mattered.


	16. Save A Horse

Prompt: Beth seducing Daryl using a hat.

Save A Horse

Beth jumped out of the car as Michonne cut the engine, Maggie and Sasha followed. They'd decided that morning that the women would go on the run because there were specific things they needed the guys didn't want to get. "Do you have Carol's list?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, it was nice of her to stay with Judith so I could come." Beth pulled the list from her pocket and grabbed her and Carol's bag from the trunk.

Michonne led them inside and made sure it was clear before letting the others in. Beth quickly got all of the things on Carol's list before she started to fill her own bag. She was at the back of the gas station store when she saw it. Smirking as a deliciously naughty idea popped in her head. Beth stashed it in her bag before she met the others back at the door.

"What's with the smile?" Sasha asked as they loaded up the car.

Beth's smiled widened. "I found something to make one of Daryl's fantasies come true." The other women gave her knowing smirks as they climbed back into the car and headed back to camp. When they pulled up the men were waiting for them and helped upload the car. "Hey," Beth said, giving Daryl a quick peck. "You on watch tonight?"

He nodded lifting a case of water. "Yeah, first watch, I should be back around midnight."

"Okay, be safe." He kissed her before walking off. Beth grabbed her bag and Carol's. She found the older woman playing with Judith at Rick's tent. "I was able to get everything on your list."

Carol smiled and took the bag. "Thanks."

"No problem, do you mind taking baby duty tonight? I sort of have a surprise for Daryl."

"Sure, not a problem." Beth smiled and thanked Carol before heading back to the tent she shared with Daryl. She had a lot to do before he got off of watch for the night.

Daryl rubbed his face as he made his way through the camp to his tent, he was dog tired and he just wanted to crawl into bed with Beth and fall asleep. He quietly unzipped the tent, trying not to wake Beth and climbed inside. He set his crossbow down and looked towards Beth…and did a double take. She was lying on her side in a pair of daisy duke cutoffs, her cowboy boots, and one of his plaid shirts, opened wide and tied under her breasts. But what really got him was that damn cowboy hat sitting on top of her pretty little head and shading those blue diamond eyes. She smiled and slowly stood up, walking over to him, swaying her hips that had him nearly drooling. "Hey there cowboy," she whispered, reaching up and pushing his vest off his shoulders.

"Hey yourself," he murmured, reaching out and taking her hips in his hands, pulling her body flush against him. "Where'd ya get the hat?"

She looked up at him from under the brim of her hat. "Found it on the run today, thought it'd be a nice surprise." Daryl hummed and bent down, nuzzling her neck. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but the whole cowgirl thing really got him heated, they always had. He figured it had something to do with his farmer's daughter fetish; after all, he was a redneck. He nipped at her neck and reached around, grabbing her ass and pulling her close enough she could feel the hardness pressing against the front of his jeans. "Feels like you like it," she gasped, rubbing her hips against him.

Daryl smirked and turned her around, pulling her ass back against his hips. "Ya have no idea." He pushed her hair off her shoulder and bit her neck. "Ya gonna be able to keep quiet, or I gotta gag ya?" he asked.

Beth shivered and reached around, her fingers running through his hair. "Dunno, you might need it." She pressed her hips back against him and Daryl growled, gripping her hips with a bruising force to stop her.

He pulled away and slapped her ass. She moaned and bit her lip. Daryl pulled his bandanna out of his pocket and twisted it up before stepping up behind her again. He leaned in close and whispered harshly, "Open your fuckin' mouth." Beth's eyes rolled and her head fell back against his back as she did as he commanded. He smirked and tied the bandana around her mouth, making sure it was tight enough to keep her somewhat muffled, but loose enough he wasn't hurting her. He maneuvered her over to the small card table they had set up in their tent and slapped her ass again.

Daryl reached around and smoothed his hands up her sides, making her body break out in shivers. He slowly started to untie the knot she'd made in his shirt and pulled it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He was suddenly very happy she'd gone without a bra tonight. He cupped her breasts as rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down and watching as his fingers pinched her nipples, hardening them. Beth moaned behind the bandanna and gripped the table. He smirked and kissed the back of her neck and slowly kissed down her spine, sinking to his knees. His tongue darted out and licked the small of her back and he swore she jumped.

Nuzzling the small of her back Daryl reached around and unbuttoned her shorts and slowly pulled them down her legs until they rested on her thighs. He slapped her ass. "Spread your legs." Beth moaned and did as she was told. She spread them as far as the shorts would let her and Daryl smirked. "Don't let them fall." He kissed back up her back and bit her shoulder again, sucking on the skin, bringing the blood to the surface and leaving a bruise. She whined behind the bandanna and pressed back against him.

Daryl chuckled and slid his hands down her hips and pressed the heel of his hand against her, grinding it against her clit. She moaned, throwing her head back against his chest and arched her back. He pushed a finger into her and bit his lip, groaning. "You're fuckin' soaked," he groaned. She nodded and pushed back against him again, rolling her hips against him. Daryl growled, spanking her. She was driving him crazy and his dick was suffocating in his jeans. Unable to deny himself any longer his hands left her body, making her whine, and started unbuckling his belt and jeans. He pulled his hard cock out and bit his lip as he pressed up against her.

He wasn't ready to grant her satisfaction yet though. He liked it when she whined and begged him. Instead of pushing into her, Daryl began to thrust his hips against her, dragging his cock back and forth over his soaking pussy, but not pushing inside, brushing her clit on every pass. She whined behind the gag loud enough that Daryl was almost worried it wouldn't be enough tonight. He could hear her begging him and he decided to give her mercy. "You better hold on to something, darlin'."

Beth gripped the table and nodded her head. Daryl slammed into her, sinking in completely. He groaned, griping her hips tighter, and resting his head against the back of her neck. Beth was perfection, hot, smooth, tight, and absolutely soaking. His breath was ragged as he sat still inside of her, trying to gain control over his body before he lost it like a fourteen year old. "So fuckin' perfect baby," he whispered into her hair. She moaned and pressed back against him, rolling her hips.

Daryl growled and spanked her once again before starting a brutal rhythm, pulling nearly all of the way out of her before slamming back in, knocking her legs into the table, as if he was trying to fuck her right through it. The sensations were swarming him, making him lightheaded as he drove into her, his fingers leaving claiming bruises on her hips that he would kiss in the morning. Beth's moans rose higher and higher in pitch until she was screaming and pulsing around him. He growled and reached up, gripping her hair and pulled her head back. He was close. "You need to come Beth, right now."

That was all it took. Beth screamed, her eyes widening, pupils dilating, pussy convulsing around him, drawing his orgasm right from him. He slowly eased the thrusting of his hips and kissed her shoulder gently, reaching up and untying the bandanna so she could gain control of her breathing. He helped her back into her shorts and pulled his shirt back on over her before helping her down to their sleeping bag and held her body close against his.

"Thank you," he whispered. Beth smiled and kissed his chest, nodding as she cuddled into him. He smiled and played with her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. "Love you baby girl."


	17. Would You Still Be There

Prompt: Beth saves Daryl and that's how they're reunited after Beth has been missing for a couple years.

Would You Still Be There?

They'd come out of nowhere, he'd been out hunting and they'd just swarmed him. He'd managed to get them to follow him to a clearing where he had a little bit more room to move, but he knew he wasn't getting out of this one alive. It was stupid of him to go out alone. Then again, maybe he had a death wish. Daryl swung out with his crossbow, knocking a walker to the ground and he used a loose arrow and stabbed it in the head. He didn't see the one coming up behind him and it tackled him to the ground.

Daryl growled and put the arrow between him and the walker, letting it bit the arrow, it helped him keep it away from his neck. He risked a glance around. There were still three more walkers and they were coming at him from all directions. He wasn't going to make it out of this one, this was where he was going to die, and the one person that had mattered the most wouldn't even know about it.

He shut his eyes and waited. The walker above him went limp and fell onto his body, knocking the wind out of him. He looked up and saw an arrow through its skull. He heard another walker fall, and heard someone running, heard a feminine grunt as a knife drove into another walker, her the sound of a bow being fired and another walker dropping. He pushed the walker off of him and quickly grabbed his crossbow, standing up and aiming it on the woman who'd saved his life. He may not be dead because of her, but he didn't know her.

"Who are you?" he growled out.

She stopped in her tracks and put her bow on her back, raising her hands to show she wasn't armed. He watched as she slowly pulled the hood of her sweatshirt off. Daryl's heart stopped in his tracks and he stumbled, getting light headed. There was no way he was seeing who was really there. There was no way she was still alive. It had been five years. No one survived that long alone. But those blue diamond eyes and pale blonde hair…the way she smiled at him…there was no way it could be any other person.

"Daryl Dixon, you wanna lower that bow?" She took a step forward and he backed up. She stopped and frowned, he could see the hurt in his eyes. "Daryl, you know me."

He shook his head. "It ain't you," he snapped.

She walked towards him, keeping her hands up. He could feel the emotions swarming him, tears stung his eyes. "Daryl, it is me, I'm alive." She smiled and stood in front of him, putting her hand on his bow and slowly lowering it. He let it fall from his hands as he reached out slowly and cupped her face. She was really here, flesh and blood, and she leaned into his palm, smiling as she nuzzled his skin. "I missed you."

Daryl grabbed her and crushed him to her. "Beth," he whispered her name, for the first time since he'd lost her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It's me Daryl."

He pulled back and looked at her. "What happened to you?"

Beth shook her head and smiled. "It's not important, all that matters is that I found you."

He sighed and picked up his bow. "Let's go back to camp, Maggie's gonna wanna see you." She slipped her hand into his and followed him back to their camp. He stopped just inside of the wood line. "Wait here." She nodded and he walked into camp. "Rick," he called out, walking towards everyone.

"What's going on?" Carl asked. Apparently they could read something on his face.

"Get everyone from the prison here now." He crossed his arms and waited until the family was together. He looked Maggie dead in the eyes. "I got a surprise." He turned and whistled over towards the woods, waving his arm.

"Daryl, what's going…oh my god." Maggie took a slow step forward as Beth walked out of the woods towards them. She looked back at Daryl, tears already falling from her eyes. He smiled and nodded. Maggie took off running and nearly tackled Beth, pulling her into a hug. He watched the sisters hug each other as they cried at the reunion. He'd wait his turn, he'd wait until he had Beth alone, then he'd tell her all the things he'd been wishing he had for five years.


	18. Redneck Romeo

Redneck Romeo

Prompt: Forbidden/hidden love at the prison

She couldn't help it, she knew she was staring, she knew it was likely she was going to get caught, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Watching him work on his bike, grease staining his clothes and skin, it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. She wanted to go over there, grab him by the front of his vest and kiss him. Unfortunately, that would blow their secret wide open and neither of them wanted that at this point.

Beth sighed and turned back to the fences, she was supposed to be watching for Rick and Michonne who should be getting back from their run. "Everything okay?" Glenn asked.

She hadn't realized he'd been watching her. His eyes looked between her and Daryl. She quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, just lost in thought I guess."

"About Daryl?" he questioned. Beth bit her lip and glanced over at Daryl trying to come up with a lit to cover the first lie, but when Carol walked up to Daryl and began to subtly flirt with him, thoughts of being discovered were replaced with anger and jealousy. It was really no secret that Carol had a thing for Daryl, hell half of the single women who had come from Woodbury did. Beth tried not to let any of her jealousy show when they openly flirted with him, but it wasn't an easy thing to watch. "Are you and Carol fighting?"

Glenn snapped Beth out of her head and she realized she'd been glaring and had bawled her fists so tightly that they were shaking. Beth shook her head and sighed. "No." She knew Glenn was going to press the matter so she quickly got out of it. "Hey Maggie, can you take over?"

Maggie had been on her way down from the guard tower. "Yeah, is everything okay?"

Beth smiled as best as she could. "Just didn't sleep well last night, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing up." Maggie agreed to take over for her and Beth quickly retreated back inside the prison, not sparing a glance at Daryl or Carol, not even when they called out to her.

"Did she say anything?" Maggie asked looking at Glenn.

Glenn shook his head. "Not really, she was kind of staring at Daryl, but she looked really sad…when Carol walked over it was like her mood totally changed. I thought she was going to attack them."

Maggie groaned and rubbed her face. "Beth has a crush on Daryl."

He was just putting all of the finishing touched on his bike when Maggie walked over, arms crossed, he knew this wasn't going to be good. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Beth."

For a moment panic exploded inside of him, fearing she'd been hurt. "What's wrong?"

"She's okay, she's not hurt," Maggie soothed him, picking up on the panic in his voice. "Not psychically anyways."

"The hell does that mean?"

Maggie pinned him with a look. "What's going on between you and my sister?"

Daryl started to panic again for a completely different reason. "Nothin' why?"

"Nothing?" Maggie rolled her eyes. "If there's nothing going on then why does she stare at you? And more to the point, why would she look like she wanted to kill Carol—or any other woman for that matter who tries to talk to you?"

Daryl hid the anger inside of him. "Dunno," he answered with a shrug. "Maybe she's on the rag." Maggie's eyes narrowed, but she backed off for the time being. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Beth.

That night at dinner, Beth was helping Rick feed Judith. She knew from the looks Daryl kept throwing her that Glenn or Maggie must have said something to him and now he was mad at her. But she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. If he was going to openly flirt with women because they thought he was single, because he was too afraid to go public with their relationship, then he was going to have to deal with the fact that Beth was going to get jealous. They all treated her like a child anyways, so maybe she should start acting like it. She handed Judith off to Carl and Rick for the night and looked over at Daryl. He was smirking as one of the women from Woodbury whispered something in his ear. They stood up and left the room together, holding hands.

Anger and pain welled up inside of her and Beth started after them. Maggie grabbed her arm before she could make it. "Leave it be, Beth."

Beth looked down at her sister. "What are you talking about?"

Maggie stood and ushered Beth out, but from a different direction than the one Daryl had gone down. "I know there's something going on between you and Daryl. I don't know what it is, but I know it's making you upset. Whatever it is end it. He's too damn old for you anyways." Maggie sighed and smiled, rubbing Beth's arm in a friendly way. "There are plenty of boys here, Beth, why not try to get to know some of them?"

Beth glared at her sister and pulled her arm away. "You're not my mother, Maggie. You don't get to tell me what to do."

Maggie glared when she realized the nice older sister approach wasn't going to work this time. "Beth, stay away from Daryl, or I'll drag Rick and daddy into this."

Beth didn't say a word to Maggie. She pushed right past her and back to the cafeteria. She marched right up to Rick and sat down next to him. "I have a favor to ask."

Daryl walked back into the cafeteria feeling like an asshole. He knew Beth had seen him leave with that chick from Woodbury and he knew that she was probably really hurting because of it. He looked around for her, he wanted to talk to her, tell her that nothing happened, because it hadn't. He'd told the piece of ass that he wasn't interested and to leave him alone. He'd done it in private so he wouldn't have embarrassed her. Daryl was many things, but he wasn't cruel.

He frowned when he didn't see her. Judith, Maggie, and Hershel were all there, so where had Beth gone? "She's outside," Rick said, coming to stand next to him. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Daryl agreed and followed Rick to a more private area. "What's goin' on?" He really wanted to know what Beth was doing outside, especially if she was alone.

Rick crossed his arms and took on his cop face Daryl had come to associate with the tougher decisions that their fearless leader had to make. "What's going on between you and Beth?"

Daryl rolled his eyes as he tried to play it off. "Ya know, you're the second person to ask me that today. Ain't nothin' goin' on."

Rick shook his head; he wasn't buying in. "She came up to me tonight and specifically asked to be put on watch. She said she wanted more adult responsibilities around her other than taking care of the kids." Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Glen told me she has a crush on you."

Daryl shrugged and crossed his arms. He was getting uncomfortable with the direction this was going. "So? Ain't like I indulge it."

"Don't you though?" Rick glared a little. "I was watching her tonight, and you. You were giving her some pretty dirty looks, then when you went off with that girl, I saw the hurt on her face as plain as day." Rick shook his head again and stuffed his hand in his pockets. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'm telling you, either you need to make it right, or you need to leave it be. I love Beth, she's a sweetheart."

Daryl glared at little. "That why she's outside alone?"

"She asked to be put on the first shift watch. She said she would take Maggie's place that way Maggie could go out with Glenn in the morning." Rick looked at him. "If there is something going on between you two, I can't do much about it, she's eighteen, an adult by law, but you're too old for her and you damn well know it. I suggest you politely go out there and have a conversation with her before Maggie's got a shotgun in your face."

She watched him walk through the door with a blanket and she wanted to hate him. "I'm mad at you," she whispered as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I know." He rested against the wall in front of her and lit a cigarette from the pack he'd found on a run a few days ago. She was surprised he had any left. "I'm sorry."

Beth shook her head. "Suppose it's partly my fault. If Glenn hadn't seen me starin' at you, they wouldn't know."

"Rick told me to stay away, Maggie too."

Beth nodded her head. "Okay, probably make Carol happy."

"What'd ya mean?"

"You can be with her." She shrugged. "Everyone can see the way she looks at you."

He reached out and tilted her face up so she was looking at him. "No one's ever told me what to do, ain't about to start now." He pulled her into him and kissed her and Beth melted into his body. "Don't care what they think. You're mine, understand?"

She nodded her head. "Where'd you go with that woman?"

"Told her I wasn't interested." Beth couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside of her. "What's so funny?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "You're my redneck Romeo."


	19. Bring A Smile to My Face

Prompt: Daryl tried to take care of a minor wound Beth got while she went out hunting with him for the group (post Terminus). She's really disappointed with herself that she got hurt doing something so simple and Daryl has to cheer her up but he's awkward and it ends up with Beth teasing him a little as the people from the group take notice.

Bring A Smile to My Face

Beth was furious with herself, there was no reason this should have happened and every reason it shouldn't have. Daryl was leading her back to the camp while she peeled back the bandana he'd wrapped around her hand and looked down at the deep cut in her hand. It had been a stupid mistake doing a simple task. Daryl had taken her hunting with him per her request. She wanted him to keep teaching her how to hunt and track, maybe then she could do something useful for the group. They'd tracked a rabbit to the snares that he'd set up around the perimeter of the camp. He'd handed her his knife and told her to cut the rabbit's neck, it hadn't been dead when they'd arrived.

Beth nodded and walked over, kneeling beside the small creature and held its head in her hand, pulling it back far enough that she had a good view of its throat. She'd started to cut the throat and the rabbit had kicked out, scratching up her arm and it caused her hand to slip as she let go of the rabbit and the knife had sliced her palm. She'd hissed falling back and Daryl had come running. He grabbed the rabbit and broke its neck before dropping to his knees and pulling her hand into his. "That's deep," he muttered, pulling his bandana out of his back pocket. "Gonna need stitches." He wrapped the bandana around her hand and picked up the rabbit before helping her up. "C'mon, let's get you back."

Beth hadn't said a word since it'd happened. She felt like an idiot for letting it happen. He led her back to camp and ignored the looks people gave them. "Everything okay?" Rick asked looking between them, Beth didn't miss the way he was eyeing her hand.

"She got cut, I got it." He handed the rabbit to Rick. "Send Michonne and Carl out, we only got to one of the snares." Rick nodded and Daryl guided Beth by the shoulder to his tent. "Wait here." He left and Beth sighed, climbing inside. She eyed the pile of clothes sitting on top of his bag. It'd been a few days since she'd gone to the river to wash clothes. When he walked in he had the medical kit from her tent. "Let me see."

Beth sighed and sat down cross legged on the ground and held out her hand as he sat in front of her. He gently pulled the bandana off and looked at the cut. "This is gonna sting a bit," he mumbled as he poured some water over it. Beth frowned and bit her lip as pain alighted anew in her hand.

She sighed as he started to pull out the fishing wire and the needle. He grabbed his lighter from his pocket and held the needle in it to decontaminate it before he threaded it with the fishing wire. Beth winced as he started to sew it shut. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

He glanced up at her as he pulled the skin together with the wire. "Why? Ain't your fault."

Beth shook her head. "I was stupid, I should have held on tighter."

Daryl frowned as he worked. "Ya know, the first time I went out by myself, I was ten or twelve." He huffed and shook his head. "My old man was supposed to go, but he was on a bender. So I went out alone and I was trackin' a wild hog." He smiled a little remembering the memory. "Anyways, long story short, I ending up trippin' and slicin' up my hip pretty good." He finished stitching up her hand and closed off the wire. "Almost done." He reached into the first aid kit and grabbed the bandages.

Beth frowned. "Yeah, but you were ten, I'm almost twenty now." She shook her head and watched him wrap the bandage around her hand. "I should have known better." She was so upset with herself, she couldn't see how Daryl would ever take her out again.

"Hey," he said lifting her head so she was looking at him and his storm blue eyes. "You're still learning, it's gonna be fine." He smiled and started to put the supplies away. "Sides, it ain't like you're a bunny killer."

Beth couldn't help the laugh rise up inside of her. "Bunny killer?"

He gave her a playful glare. "Don't go spreadin' that around," he warned as they emerged from the tent.

Beth smirked and reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry bunny killer, you're secret's safe with me." She walked over to the fire where Rick was fussing with Judith. Daryl didn't miss the looks people were giving him as he followed her. Beth took Judith from Rick and sat down with her, leaning over and looking at Judith. "Uncle bunny killer is here," Beth said smiling as Judith reached for Daryl.

He growled and leaned over, whispering in her ear. "You're playin with fire little girl."

Beth met his eyes, staring him down. "What's life without a little risk?"


	20. Nervous is Sexy

Prompt: A smut about how nervous Beth is for her first time and how that is turning him on before and during sex.

Nervous is Sexy.

He could see her silhouette outside of his tent and heard her call out loud enough for him to hear her above the rain that was beating down against the tent. He opened the door and stared down into her blue diamond eyes. He reached out and gently took her hand in his. She jumped and he had to bite his tongue before it laughed. She had no idea how much of a turn on her nervousness was. He let her inside and quickly zipped the door of his tent back up before turning to look at her.

She was soaking wet, her pale hair fell against her face and stuck to her creamy skin, her clothes clung to her curves in ways that stirred a hunger deep inside of him. He could see the slight fear in her eyes as he advanced on her, very much the hunter. He stood in front of her, staring down into her eyes, getting off on the nerves that electrified the air and burned a heat deep inside of him. "Turn 'round," he whispered his voice darker than he'd meant it to be, but when she shivered deliciously and did as she was told, he didn't mind too much.

He found the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the corner. She shivered as he skimmed his knuckles down her arms. She was ice cold, but he was going to change that soon. He deftly released the hooks of her bra and pushed it off her shoulders. She kicked it away shyly and bit her lip, looking at him over her shoulder. He winked at her, sliding his knife out and reaching up, cutting her hair tie out so he didn't pull her hair trying to pull it out. He let the wet mess fall around her like a halo.

He kissed her shoulder as his hands moved around to the front of her jeans and popped the button free. She tensed against him and he had to bite back a groan. Slowly he slid the zipper down, letting his knuckles drag across her skin. She kicked her boots off and he was impressed to see that she'd remembered to take her socks off before coming to him. He knelt behind her and kissed the small of her back. When she jumped he couldn't help the growl deep in his throat. She was pushing him to the point of being painfully turned on. He didn't know what it was, but the fact that he could make a girl nervous about climbing into bed with him gave him a power rush like nothing else, and he got off on it. It might be sick, but hell if he cared.

Daryl slipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and panties and jerked them down her legs. She gasped as cold air hit her skin and he smirked up at her back. Slowly he lifted one of her legs, helping her out of the leg of her jeans, kissing her thigh before helping her out of the other side. He rose to his full height and gently grasped her hips and turned her around. "You sure this is what you want?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Y-yes," she answered timidly. He groaned and cupped her face, dipping his head so he could kiss her. She moaned softly into the kiss, her hands resting on his chest. She moved them often, not sure where to put them. Daryl groaned, his hands fisting in her hair as he gently eased her down to the sleeping bag on the ground. She felt like heaven and tasted like sin and he couldn't get enough of her.

He could feel her shaking under him as his hands grasped her hips and his hips gently pressed into hers and it went straight to his cock, throbbing in his jeans, begging to get inside of her. She was going to kill him. Daryl sat back on his knees and stared down at her as he pushed his vest off of his shoulders. She sat up slowly, a deep red blush covering her face as her shaking hands started to reach for the buttons on his shirt. He gently grasped her wrists and kissed her palms. "It stays on darlin'," he whispered against her skin. She bit her lip and nodded her head, letting her hands fall back to her sides. He bit his lip as he looked at her and pulled his jeans off, kicking them off of his legs and letting them fall into a corner of the tent.

He watched her eyes move from his face down to his cock and when they widened in slight fear he had to grit his teeth against coming right then and there. She was too damn sexy for her own good and she didn't even know what she was doing. He eased back down on top of her, keeping his weight off of her as he kissed her neck. "I'll go slowly," he promised. She nodded and rand her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair.

Taking hold of his aching member, he guided it to her slick center and groaned, his knees nearly buckling as wet heat attacked him. "You're gonna be the death of me," he ground out, slowly pushing into her. Beth gasped under him, whimpering as he pushed deeper and deeper inside. He moved as slow as he could; only giving her an inch at a time until he was seated into her. By then he was covered in sweat and she was panting under him, her breasts rising and falling erratically as tears streamed down her face.

He kissed them away, stilling inside of her so her body could adjust to the new intrusion. She was starting to grow bolder, but only slightly. Her hands cupped his face and she leaned up enough to kiss him. He let her control it, letting her keep it soft and sweet, giving her what she needed. Soon though, it turned heated and rushed a clash of tongues and teeth and her hips rocked against his.

He growled, pulling his hips back and slamming back into her. Beth cried out as the sensations shot through her and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh baby," he urged her as he set a punishing rhythm. He should have taken it a bit slower for her first time, but she had him so worked up, there was nothing gentle left inside of him. She was perfection wrapped around him, hot, tight, and absolutely soaking wet. He could feel her soaking his thighs every time his hips slapped against hers as she grew tighter and tighter around him. He knew she wasn't going to last long. Her body wasn't accustomed to the act of love making, and he knew that the second her orgasm ripped through her body he was going to follow her.

He turned her head, still keeping her mouth covered as she screamed against it, her nails digging into his scalp as she pulled his hair and rocked her hips against his, arching her back. He bit down on the juncture of her shoulder and neck and felt her body tense up under his, her hot pussy tightening and convulsing around him as she came, milking his orgasm from his body.

Panting, he collapsed next to her and pulled her body against his, holding her close as she caught her breath. "Thank you," she whispered against his chest.

Daryl kissed her head and smiled. "Any time princess." He played with her hair as she fell asleep in his arms and he realized he could really get used to this. He looked down at her as she slept. This angel was either going to be his salvation, or his one way ticket to hell. Either way, he'd go out a happy man.


	21. Wild Roses

Prompt: post/81464440774/bewarethedeadfeartheliving-heres-a-prompt-for-you

Wild Rose Kisses

Beth smiled as she relaxed out in the sun. It had been far too long since they'd been able to get away from the others for some alone time. Daryl was off checking the surroundings while she lay out in the field of wild roses. The fun felt so good on her skin and the enjoyment of just relaxing was unreal. "All clear," Daryl whispered as he stretched out beside her. Beth smiled and looked over at him. He was twisting a strand of wild roses between his fingers, staring down at her.

"It's so nice out," she murmured, her hands going to the end of her outer tank top and pulled it off her shoulders. She laughed, standing up and slipped her shorts off; feeling more than relaxed knowing they were safe and alone.

"Sure that's a good idea?" he asked as she knelt behind him.

He didn't stop her as she pulled his vest from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, unbuttoning his shirt. "What do you mean?" she asked, pulling it from his shoulders.

"Gonna look a bit ridiculous runnin' from walkers in your panties," he chuckled. Beth just smiled and kissed his shoulder, slowly making her way down and kissing each scar on his back. It had taken him a while to feel comfortable enough with her to let her see, but she was glad he had. He turned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her around to his front and laid her out in front of him. He rested beside her, his head propped up on his arm as he stared down at her. Beth just smiled up at him. She bit her lip and shivered as he gently brushed the wild roses still in his hand over her knee. He smirked; watching her eyes as he slowly dragged it up her thigh and to her sex. "These panties are gonna drive me mad," he whispered, dragging the roses over them and up her belly, peeking out from under the floral tank top she still wore.

Beth bit her lip and stared up at him. Wild roses were going to have a completely different meaning for her now, especially as he bent down and kissed her.


	22. Where Do We Go From Here

Prompt: After the apocalypse, the walkers are gone, a horrible memory for everyone complete with many people suffering from PTSD but they're not coming back (probably). Beth and Daryl got together during and are figuring out their new walker-free lives now that they have the opportunity to do so.

Where Do We Go From Here

Beth jackknifed in bed, gasping for air, drenched in sweat, and a scream stuck in her throat. Daryl was there in the blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Realizing where she was and that she was actually safe, she sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. "Nightmare?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, something like that." Beth swallowed and reached over on the bedside table for the glass of water. She stopped, her fingers brushing the glass, she just froze.

"Beth? Baby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and grabbed the glass, draining the water and putting it back. "It's hard to believe it's really over." She looked up at him and sighed. "I just can't wrap my mind around it."

He sighed and rubbed his jaw, nodding in agreement. "Eugene said they weren't gonna come back."

"He said there was a seventy-five percent chance."

Daryl pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Well, they ain't here now, we are."

Beth nodded against his chest and sighed, looking around the bedroom of their apartment. _Their apartment._ It was crazy to think that they had a place of their own, that they shared, in a walker-free world. It was hard to warp her head around it. Daryl kissed her head and she smiled, looking up at him. "Guess we should start looking for a job. Abraham said that they were going to start getting a government set up this week."

Daryl nodded and lay back against the pillows, pulling her with him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Probably just open a mechanic shop, s'all I'm good at." She smiled a little and traced the tattoo on his chest.

"I could help, ya know, in the office?" She didn't want to strong arm him into anything. For all she knew he wouldn't want to stay with her. There was a significant age difference between them, during the apocalypse it hadn't mattered so much, but that was over, he may want different things.

He hummed and nodded. "I'd like that, means I can see you all day." Beth blushed lightly and looked up at him. "Gonna need a separate room in the office."

She frowned a bit and sat up. "What for?"

"Nursery."

Beth's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. "You serious?"

He sat up and kissed her. "Yeah, walker's are gone, why not have a kid?" He shrugged and she could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Unless you don't want to."

Beth smiled and kissed him, tackling him down to the bed. "Daryl Dixon, give me your baby." He chuckled as she kissed him again and wrapped his arms around her. Things were just getting heated when there was a knock on the door. She groaned and pushed her hair back over her head. "What?"

Glenn poked his head in. "Hey, Rick's here, he wants to talk to everyone." He looked at them, taking in the situation. "Baby making?"

Beth threw a pillow at the door and Glenn laughed as he dodged it and closed the door. "You know, I think it was a mistake giving him and Maggie a key to this place," she muttered, throwing the sheets back and getting out of bed. Daryl chuckled and pinched her ass as she bent down to pull her jeans on. She swatted his hand away as they dressed and made their way to the living room. "How did our place become the meet up spot?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen. The smell of coffee reached her nose and she poured herself and Daryl a cup. It was so nice to have electricity again. She'd forgotten how much she loved coffee.

"You're the only ones still in bed," Carl teased. He pushed off the counter he was leaning against and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Side's you guys were the only ones with coffee."

Beth rolled her eyes and looked at Rick. "How's it going Mr. President?"

He blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, guess I should have seen that one coming." After the end, and after everyone had heard all Rick had done to get his family to safety and keep them alive, the vote had been unanimous, they had voted Rick in to be the president of the country. No one from the prison had any doubt that he'd be able to run the country, or what was left of it.

"So, why are we all here?" Daryl sat on the couch and pulled Beth onto his lap as they looked at Rick. Judith ran over and climbed up into Beth's lap and rested her head on her shoulder. Beth smiled and played with her hair as they listened to Rick.

"Well, I can't run a country by myself. Normally there would have been voting and shit, but we really don't have time for all of that." He looked around at everyone. "I'd like you all to help me."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked. "Like, Vice President?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, that and we need a secretary of defense, state, treasury; we have all of these empty positions that need to be filled." He looked at Glenn and Daryl. "I have positions in mind for everyone."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno man; I'm not really government type."

Rick nodded. "I can understand that." I'm not asking for an answer today; take some time a think about it. Abraham and I are going to start getting things together."

Daryl nodded his head and looked at Beth. She shrugged her shoulders. It was his call; honestly she would stand behind him no matter what. Hell, the president had vehicles, if Daryl wanted to be a mechanic, he could do that for Rick so the family could all stay together. They said goodbye to everyone and she kissed Judith, promising to come by and play with her later.

They sat on the couch, wrapped up in each other and just enjoying being with each other. "Do you think I should take the job?" he asked quietly.

Beth nuzzled his chest, curling closer to his side. "Up to you, if you want I'm sure Rick is going to need someone to work on his cars." Daryl hummed in agreement as he played with her hair. "I gotta go out for a bit," he said, gently easing her off of him and slipping his shoes on.

"Where you going?"

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long." He kissed her head and walked out of the apartment. Beth sighed and thought about the job Rick had offered her before he'd left. There were still plenty of people left on the planet, enough to repopulate the earth and establish a government and a new society. But at least half of them were suffering from PTSD and Rick had asked if she would want to take on a counselor role, to help them. She didn't know the first thing about helping people but after suffering the same fate and coming out mostly okay, she figured she could read a few psychology books. It would be the least she could do.

She looked around the nearly empty apartment and sighed. They were going to have to get some more furniture, some curtains would be nice, and they were defiantly going to need table wear. Beth stopped her thoughts in her tracks. It had been years since she'd thought about anything like that, and the realization that things could go back to the way they were before was a startling reality.

Deciding that she couldn't just sit around she found one of her old shirts that she wouldn't be able to wear any longer and ripped it into small pieces so she could dust. They'd only been living in the apartment for about a week and things had been so crazy she hadn't had time to get any cleaning done. It gave her something to do until Daryl walked back into the apartment and looked at her.

"Hey," he greeted, walking over to her. He took the empty vase she'd been dusting from her hands and set it back down on the table. He took her hand in his and placed something in it. Beth looked down and her eyes widened to saucers in her head as she stared at the sliver band with a simple heart shaped blue diamond in the middle. She looked back up at Daryl, speechless. "We have a chance now, Beth, and I want you, always."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you."

"That a yes?"

Beth laughed and wiped her eyes. "Yes, of course."

He smirked and slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her palm. "Love you."


	23. Broken

Prompt: Daryl has a dream about Beth and he's so happy to have her in his arms only to wake up back in Terminus in the train car without her.

Broken

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. He hadn't thought he'd see her again after he'd chased the car she'd been in. When he'd seen her standing there, her hair a little longer, a few new scrapes, and a new layer of dirt, he'd wanted to kill who'd ever had taken her, but then she smiled at him and his world condensed into one point that focused on her.

Now he had her back and he'd be damned if he let her go again. His fingers trailed through her hair as she hummed against his chest, her fingers tracing the tattoo over his pectoral. He kissed her head and looked down at her. "I missed you," he whispered.

She giggled and sat up, looking down at him with her blue diamond eyes. "I told you so," she teased lightly. Daryl smirked and grabbed her around the waist, flipping them around so he was pinning her underneath him. She squealed with laughter, looking up at him, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Smart ass," he muttered before he dipped his head and kissed her.

The sliding of the train car door jerked Daryl from sleep. He looked around, his eyes searching for Beth, needing to feel her in his arms again. He realized she wasn't really there, she was still gone. He glared at the man who walked inside and wished like hell he had his bow, or a knife to kill him. His dreams were the only place he was going to see Beth from now on. Anyone who dared wake him from that, anyone who tore him away from his angel, he was going to kill them.

Rick looked at Daryl from the other end of the car. Everyone had heard him calling out Beth's name in his sleep. He glanced at Maggie. They both knew he blamed himself for her disappearing. Daryl wouldn't tell them what happened, but they all had a pretty good idea that there was more going on between the two of them. Rick looked at Daryl. He'd seen it that first night after Joe's group. He'd thought the look in his eyes was because of what had happened with the group of rebels. Now, Rick knew it was because of whatever had happened to Beth. Daryl was broken, and only she would be able to piece him back together.


	24. Bruises and Bitemarks

Prompt: Daryl being kind of rough during sex, but Beth likes it.

Bruises and Bite Marks

Beth moaned as he pushed her up against the wall of the showers and ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying. His lips were on hers, nipping at her bottom lip, pulling on his, his hands roughly cupping her breasts. He was igniting a fire inside of her that was burning her from the inside out and stirring something dark inside of her. She ripped his shirt open as he pushed his vest from his shoulders and ripped her bra off.

"Killin' me baby," he groaned against her lips as he roughly pushed her jeans down past the sweet curve of her ass. His hand fisted in her hair as he roughly turned her around, pushing her against the wall. Beth moaned the cold of the wall a stark contrast against the heat of her skin. She gasped as he pulled her hips out and kicked her legs apart. She whined and pushed back against him when he heard his belt buckling clink as he pulled himself out of his jeans.

He smirked behind her and slapped her ass. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, jerking her head back with the hold her had on her hair.

"Oh yeah," she pressed back against him again. "Please, Daryl."

He smirked and bit her neck as he slammed into her. Beth gasped, and arched. With her jeans only around her thighs she couldn't spread her legs wide enough so she was impossibly tight and Daryl felt twice as big inside of her. He groaned, tightening his grip on her hair. "Fuck baby," he groaned, building up a punishing rhythm. Beth clawed at the wall, needing something to grab onto. "So fucking tight." Daryl growled and bit her shoulder again, leaving a mark where anyone could see it, especially with the tank tops she insisted on wearing.

"Daryl," she gasped, reaching back with one of her hands to grip his hair. He growled, the short bursts of pain only turning him on more.

"Tell me what you want baby," he growled into her ear, pulling harder on her hair as his other hand left bruises on her hip.

"Everything," she gasped out.

Daryl grunted as she tightened around him, her orgasm getting closer to exploding and dragging him along with her. "You're so fucking wet," he growled out, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts of his hips. She was consuming him. "Fucking drippin'." He smirked and spanked her again, growling when her orgasm ripped through her out of nowhere, her pussy convulsing around him, pulling his from him unexpectedly. His vision swam and his kneed buckled with the intensity, dragging both of them to the ground.

Beth leaned against the wall with him resting on her back, keeping them both up as they fought to control their breathing. Daryl slowly pulled out of her and sat on the ground, pulling her onto his lap. "I didn't hurt ya did I?" he asked.

Beth smiled and rested her head against his chest, kissing his shoulder. "No baby, that was perfect."

"Good." He kissed her head and held her for a while longer before they got dressed and headed back to their cells.


	25. Cute

Prompt: Daryl trying to flirt and failing miserably

Cute

Beth glanced over at Daryl again. He'd been acting weird all day and he seemed to be staring at her and hanging around her more so than usual. She wasn't sure what was going on. She was folding the clothes she'd washed for the group when he walked over. "Need help with that?" he asked nodding to the nearly full basket of clean clothes.

Beth smiled. "Yeah, if you don't mind." It was all jeans and they got heavy. She finished folding clothes and picked up the lighter basket. Daryl grunted as he lifted the jeans.

"Don't know how you expected to carry this," he muttered, following her back to the kitchen where she would separate them into piles before delivering them.

Beth shrugged as they set the baskets down. "My back usually hurts for a day or two afterwards, but it's about all I can do to help out." She began to separate the clothes. Daryl muttered something about fixing that and walked off.

She didn't see him again until later. She was in the library, lost in the pages of _The Hobbit_, reading by what little moonlight drifted in through the window. "There you are." Beth jumped, Daryl's voice shattering the world she'd been in. "You missed dinner." He took the book from her, making sure to keep his finger in her spot and put a plate on her lap.

Beth smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I got too caught up in my book." She picked at her food as Daryl sat beside her. "Have you ever read it?"

Daryl nodded, flipping open to the page she'd been on. "You're at a pretty good part."

She couldn't contain her laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't actually think you'd read it."

He smirked a bit. "Not really my thing?"

Beth nodded. "No offense, but tough redneck and bookworm don't usually go together."

He shrugged and looked at her. "Found a copy in the trash one day and just started reading it." He sighed and looked at her. He was string again. Beth couldn't understand what had changed. Usually he didn't spend much time with her, not that she was complaining. She'd had a crush on him for a while now, so she was enjoying the attention.

The next afternoon she was back in the library trying to get another book off the shelf. She felt someone come up behind her and she noticed the smell of leather as Daryl reached up above her and plucked the book from the shelf and handed it to her. "Thanks," she whispered, blushing slightly. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Gonna hurt yourself one day," he smirked.

Later that day she was talking to Maggie about the three different encounters she'd had with Daryl and Maggie had just laughed at her. "Beth, he's trying to flirt with you."

Beth shook her head. "There's no way he'd flirt with me."

Maggie sighed and put an arm around her sister. "Beth, we all know you have a crush on him, hell everyone but Daryl knows. We also know that he has a crush on you, but he's so awkward it's cute to watch him."

Beth looked over at Daryl. He was getting ready for a run. She got up and walked over to him. "Need something?" he asked.

Beth cupped his face and pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Be safe." She smiled and walked away to wait for him to get back. Maggie was right. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, it was cute.


	26. Dirty Little Secret

Prompt: Beth and Daryl are traveling together when they find Maggie, feels ensue and Maggie can totally tell they're together even though they try to keep it a secret.

Dirty Little Secret

Maggie glanced over at Beth and Daryl. They'd been acting strange ever since they'd met up, and she knew exactly why. She wasn't stupid. Something had happened between the two of them but they were trying to keep it a secret. She thought it was cute. It reminded her of herself when she was younger and she'd try to sneak boys around on the farm so her daddy didn't find out about them. She wasn't going to say anything about their "secret" relationship until they brought it up, but she was enjoying watching them try to sneak around. For a hunter Daryl wasn't very good at it.

The pair were sitting by the fire, waiting for her to get back from gathering more firewood and as she crept up behind them she eavesdropped, she couldn't help it. "Daryl, we can't tell Maggie, she'll kill you, then kill all of the walkers just to restore some type of society so she can throw me in a convent," Beth hissed as Daryl cooked the squirrels he'd shot earlier.

He sighed and looked at Beth. "No she won't. She'll be coo with it; your dad didn't like Glenn at first." Maggie had to hand it to Daryl, he had a point.

Beth ran a hand through the mess of hair on her head and slumped her shoulders. "Maybe. I just don't want to see her punch you."

"She ain't gonna hurt me."

Beth smirked. "I know she won't, but if Maggie hits you, I'll die of laughter."

Maggie smirked and purposely stepped on a stick to alert them that she was back as she brought the firewood. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" she asked, playing the ignorant older sister.

"Nothing," Beth answered, almost too quickly. "Dinner is almost done."

"Great, I'm starving." Maggie added a few more sticks to the fire, putting the rest off to the side for the time being. She glanced at Daryl as he checked the food again and pulled it off of the fire. He eyed her carefully. "What's wrong Daryl?"

He shook his head. "Nothin'," he said, handing them each their food. Maggie watched the way his hand lightly brushed Beth's and the way she shivered from the contact. Maggie smirked and looked down at her food to hide it as she ate. Yeah, they weren't exactly being careful about their relationship.

The next day Maggie was up before the other two and one look at them told her everything she needed to know. Beth was curled up in Daryl's arms, sleeping with her head on his chest. She shook her head and started the fire, acting like she hadn't seen anything when they woke up and walked over. She'd even sat with her back to them. "I'm starving," Beth complained.

Daryl grabbed his bow. "I'll go see if I can find somethin'."

"Hold it right there redneck," Maggie said pointing at him. He stopped and looked at Beth before looking back at her. "So, you two have a dirty little secret?" She smirked. The looks on their faces was priceless, and she swore Daryl flinched.


	27. Hello Nurse

Prompt: Set at the prison between S3 andS4 where Daryl comes back injured from a run and Beth has to stitch him up because Hershel is already busy helping someone else. Extra points for it ending with sexy times.

Hello Nurse

Daryl grunted as he climbed off of his bike. Beth was there in a heartbeat, ready to look him over. Apparently Saha and Bob had told them what had happened when they got back. "Daddy's working on Sasha's shoulder, come with me." She passed his bag to someone else, not paying attention to who it was and slung his crossbow over her shoulder. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting him put some weight on her as she helped him limp inside. Daryl didn't question any of it, the look on her face was heartbreaking enough and he was the one who was hurt. She led him to her cell since it was closer and helped him down on the bed. "I'll be right back. Take your shirt off." She ducked out from behind the curtain and Daryl started to pull his shirt off but groaned as pain shot through him. She was going to have to cut it off and he told her so when she came back with the medical supplies and shut the curtain.

Beth sighed but nodded and pulled his hunting knife from his hip and cut his shirt open and hissed when she saw the wound on his hip. "Damn it Daryl," she muttered. "What happened?"

He huffed and looked away from her. "Fell off my bike with my knife in my hand, that's all she wrote."

Beth sighed and pulled out the antiseptic. "This is going to sting," she warned before she started to apply it to clean his wound. She frowned and pulled out the tweezers. "You have bits of gravel in here," she looked up at him "this is going to hurt." Daryl nodded his head and took a deep breath as she started to pull the pieces out of the bleeding opening. He gritted his teeth together and tried to keep it under control for her sake more than his but he couldn't keep his hands from balling the sheets.

Beth spent ten minutes pulling out small pieces of rock and dropping them into a paper cup. "Shit, fuck," he swore as he released a tensed breath and wiped the sweat off his face. "We almost done?"

"No, I have to put in stitches," she said looking up at him. "I'm sorry I don't have any pain killers." Daryl shook his head. He knew they were running low, they were supposed to go on a run next week. She threaded the needle and pushed her hair out of the way with her arm as she took a deep breath and started to stitch him up. The whimper escaped his throat before he could stop it. Beth froze and looked up at him. "Daryl?"

He grunted. "I'm fine, keep goin'." She nodded and kept sewing in his stitches. She kept flicking her gaze between what she was doing and his face to make sure he was really alright. When she was done she leaned in and bit the fishing wire off, they both froze as blushes colored their faces. Beth had done it without realizing what it would imply, or how close she would actually have to get. She tried to push it off as she grabbed the bandages and cut them to size before taping them down. She kept her eyes on his skin as she smoothed the tape down, and smoothed, and smoothed. Soon, her fingers were brushing his skin, gently running through the dark hairs that dusted his skin. She was awakening something deep inside of him. She was playing with fire and she didn't even realize it.

Daryl bit his lip and reached out slowly, taking her hands in his. Slowly he pulled her onto the bed with him so she was sitting next to him. He leaned in slowly, giving her every chance to back out. When his lips touched hers he was impressed that she hadn't gone running from the room. Maybe he should get hurt more often. He pulled back at looked at her. She was blushing and her breath was ragged. "Thanks sweetheart."

She nodded and smiled a bit. "Any time."

He smirked and kissed her again. "If I didn't have these stitches I'd be taking you right now on this bed."

She moaned and gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. "You shouldn't tease me."

He smirked and lay back on the bed, pulling her with him so she was on his good side. "Just because I can't fuck your pretty little brains out doesn't mean I can't make you scream my name," he whispered into her ear. He popped the button on her jeans open and slipped his hand inside. Beth gasped as his fingers brushed over her and arches her back on the bed. "Fuck, Beth, you're soaking."

She bit her lip and rocked her hips into his hand, trying to get him to move it. She needed more friction than what he was giving her. "You're fault," she groaned out. He smirked and rubbed her clit with his thumb, as he roughly pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out quickly. She moaned and gripped his shoulders as his hips rocked back and forth, riding his hand.

"Gonna come for me?" he whispered in her ear. Beth's eyes rolled to the back of her head. His beard was doing wonderful things to her skin as it rubbed; creating a rash that just fed the heat running through her body. She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet so the whole damn prison didn't hear what they were doing, but Daryl was not playing nice. His fingers pumped in and out of her quickly, creating a delicious friction while his thumb rubbed tight circles around her clit. She gasped, her body tensing and her nails digging into his shoulders, drawing blood as she came, nearly bowing off the bed. Daryl smirked and slowly pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean, keeping her eyes the whole time. She blushed deeply.

She sat up and kissed him. "As soon as you're better, we're doing this right."


	28. Legacy

Prompt: Daryl is reunited with the group a couple to several years later. He however is not accompanied by Beth but their child because Beth died in child birth. Or maybe she didn't and they all show up together.

Legacy

Everyone around camp froze when they heard the laughter of a little girl ring out through the woods. His eyes darted around, searching for Judith, but she was sitting with Carol, crayon in hand as she scribbled in a coloring book Maggie had picked up. Rick grabbed his gun and looked at Maggie and Glenn as they started towards the sound of the little girl. They heard the laugh again and stopped dead in their tracks when a little blonde girl ran out from the trees, her bare feet brushing through the grass.

"Hey, Gracie, get back here." A chill swept through them at the rough voice and called out behind the girl. She stopped, looking up at all of them, her eyes going wide. She turned around and ran back the way she'd come from. Rick started after her, but Maggie grabbed his shoulder. He pulled away from her as he walked out of the woods, carrying the little girl in his arms, his crossbow in his other. "Rick?"

Maggie didn't hold Rick back this time as he started towards Daryl and the little girl in his arms. Maggie slowly walked up behind him. "Who's this?" Rick asked, nodding at Gracie.

Daryl swallowed and looked at the girl. Daryl's eyes filled with love but then he looked at Maggie and the love turned to pain. "This is my daughter, Gracie…" he kissed her head and sighed, looking Maggie in the eyes. "Your niece."

Maggie covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "B-Beth?"

Daryl shook his head and kissed Gracie's head when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gracie, this is your aunt Maggie." He passed her over to Maggie who held her close.

"How long have you been on the road alone?" Rick asked as they walked over to the camp.

Daryl sighed as everyone started to gather around. "She's three," he said nodding to Maggie and his daughter. "Didn't trust anyone with her."

Rick nodded his head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Daryl, it's good you see you." Glenn said walking over. He looked at Gracie and smiled at her. "She looks like her." Daryl nodded and stared at his daughter. Yeah, she did look like Beth, and he treated her like a princess.

"Daddy," Gracie reached for him and Maggie passed her back. Daryl pulled her into his arms and looked at her. "Hungry," she sated.

He chuckled and kissed her head, crouching down and putting her on the ground. "See that lady over there with the other little girl?" he asked pointing at Carol. Gracie nodded and looked at him. "She'll get you something, she's a nice lady." Gracie smiled and ran over to Carol who smiled and nodded at Daryl. He sighed and stood back up, running a hand through his hair. "She hasn't eaten in a day."

Rick clasped him on the back of his shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll take care of her."

Daryl nodded and thanked him. It was good to be back with family, with people he could trust Gracie with. He'd made a promise to Beth as she bled out on the ground, her in his arms while she held onto their daughter. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Gracie alive and with his family back, he knew he'd be able to keep that promise.


	29. May I

Prompt: Daryl asking Hershel for Beth's hand.

May I?

Daryl fidgeted all through the council meeting. He paid attention as best as he could, but things were on his mind that were taking precedence over everything else. "Alright, so Daryl, Michonne, and Tyreese will go out on a run tomorrow, and Glenn and Rick will help with the training." Hershel nodded and looked at everyone. "Good meeting," he said dismissing everyone. Daryl didn't stand up and leave with everyone else. "Everything alright Daryl?"

Daryl grunted, clearing his throat and looked at him. "I uh, I need to talk to ya 'bout somethin'," he said nodding back to Hershel's chair.

Hershel sighed and sat down, folding his hands in front of him on the table. "What's troubling you son?"

He shook his head. "Nothin' I just gotta a question." He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the table as he talked. "You know I love Beth, right?"

"Course, that's about the only reason I let this situation go on."

Daryl chuckled a bit remembering the uproar it had caused when he and Beth had told everyone about their secret relationship. "Yeah, thanks for that, by the way." He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a diamond ring he'd lifted from a jewelry shop a month ago. "I wanted to ask ya if it'd be alright if I married Beth."

Hershel looked between the ring and Daryl's face. He stood up and walked around the table, staring Daryl down. He was half ready for the old man to kick his ass. Hershel clasped his shoulder and smiled. "Son, I'd be honored if you married my baby girl."


	30. Take My Lead

Prompt: Daryl imitating their first kiss and Beth being surprised.

Take My Lead

He watched her sitting by the fire, the dancing flames licking her body in a soft orange glow. Glenn was strumming the strings of the guitar Daryl had found the previous week on a run. Maggie was trying to get Beth to sing, but when she looked at him she declined. That bothered him a little bit. He waited until everyone started to head to bed before he crossed to the other side of the fire and took her hand. "Come with me." She nodded and followed him to the back of camp where they would be alone. He stopped under a low hanging willow tree and looked at her. She opened her mouth to ask him something but he cut her off, cupping her face and dipping his head, kissing her.

She tensed for half a second in his arms before she moaned, long, low, and sweet, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. His body took control, he pressed her against the tree, his hands cupping her ass and picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was going to be the death of him.

Lungs burning for air, he slowly pulled away just enough to rest his head on her forehead, both of them gasping for air. "Where'd that come from?" she asked.

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "You looked too good not to."


	31. Why Don't We Just Dance

Prompt: A Party at the prison and Daryl is watching Beth dance and she pulls him in like a silly way at first trying to loosen him up, but then they have a moment.

Why Don't We Just Dance

When Beth had come across the iPod and battery operated iHome on a run she'd remembered how much she missed music. It had been a whim that caused her to press the button on top. The little device lit up and, wondering if there really was still a god looking down on them, turned on the iHome. They were both fully charged and working. She'd squealed with delight and quickly shut both off to conserve battery life and threw them into her bag. There was no way she was going to leave them lying there to be forgotten.

Now she was glad she'd taken the risk of disappointment. They were having a party at the prison. When she'd told Rick about what she'd found, he'd hugged her and they agreed that they would make another run the next day to get more food, soft drinks if they could find them, and alcohol, then they were going to have a party. Everyone was in the kitchen area and it had been cleared of the tables, creating a dance area and food and drinks had been set out, her dad had even given his blessing to let her have a drink.

Daryl sighed, leaning against the wall, playing the chaperone role more than partaking in the celebration. He agreed that they needed this; it was a great way to boost the morale around the place. But he wasn't much for parties. He never had been. Even though he told Rick he'd keep an eye out to make sure none of the kids didn't get into the alcohol, he couldn't take his eyes off of Beth.

She was in the center of the room, swaying back and forth to the beat of the music echoing off the walls, her hair pulled up, little loose pieces falling all around her face. She was wearing a dress that she'd been keeping with her since they'd left the farm. It ended just below her knees and the end swayed back and forth giving any man looking dirty thoughts about those creamy thighs poking out.

She looked over at him as the song changed, slowing down, and smiled. She marched straight over, her cowboy boots clicking on the cement under her. "Daryl Dixon, you need to loosen up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor with her.

"Beth, I don't dance," he told her, halfheartedly. He had to admit, when she pressed close against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he didn't really want her to go anywhere. Slowly, almost afraid she'd pull away if he touched her; he rested his hands on her hips and had an image of a couple of teenagers at a high school dance.

"Looks like you're dancing to me," she said with a wink, calling him on his bullshit. He grunted and rolled his eyes and he followed her lead, spinning around and around to the beat of the song. It was some country song, something he'd heard on the radio a time or two, it was old school, early George Straight if he remembered right. He looked down at Beth and realized she was staring up at him with those blue eyes of hers, and he got lost. Before he could think about what he was doing, he bent down and kissed her.

Just as quickly he pulled away, unable to hide the slight blush on his face. Beth bit her lip, blushing a deep red as she looked up at him. She didn't say anything, but she did rest her head against his chest and he couldn't help but feel that it was right, like she was meant to be in his arms.


	32. Beautiful Soul

Prompt: I wonder if Daryl has ever had an erotic experience…I imagined Beth innocently out of nowhere kissing and caressing his back with all those scars and then he just can't handle it and makes love to her! Like she wasn't even expecting him to lose it.

Beautiful Soul

He didn't want to let her see his back. She'd begged him though. After the amount of times they'd had sex and he's kept his shirt on, she had wanted to know what he was hiding. They were sitting in his tent and he had his back turned to her. He wasn't going to take if off though. If she wanted to see what was back there so badly, then she could take it off. He felt her hands on the small of his back, curling under his shirt. He bit his lip as he felt the cool night air hit his skin as she lifted it. He slowly raised his arms so she could throw it into the corner.

He expected her to gasp and run away, to cover him back up. But she didn't. She didn't say anything. He felt her fingers trace over each scar, more than once. Slowly, she traced the patterns of abuse on his back, reading the story of his childhood like a blind man reading brail. He bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He jumped when he felt her lips on his skin. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to look at her. He wasn't sure what was happening. Something inside of him was changing and emotions were swamping him, taking over.

He felt tears in his eyes as she kissed each scar, her hands caressing his skin. He couldn't understand how someone so pure, so beautiful, could look at something that horrible and ugly, but yet show such love and adoration. He didn't deserve her, he knew that, but he hadn't realized how much until that moment. Unable to contain it, he reached behind her and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She moaned softly into his mouth as she straddled his hips. Daryl kept it slow, soft, taking his time. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, because in that moment, they were alone, there were no walkers, no tent; it was just the two of them, breathing off the love that surrounded them.

He pulled her shirt off as she unbuckled his jeans and gently pulled him out. He buried his head in her neck, nuzzling her skin as she slowly sank down on him, drawing him into her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they rocked against each other. Everything about it was slow, passionate, they both needed this at that moment, and they were both willing to give it. Everything was heightened. The way she felt around him was more intense, her breathy moans turned him on more, and everything was hotter.

He moaned as she started to convulse around him and came deep inside of her. Even as they came down from their orgasms, they clung to each other. He needed her as close as he could get her, he needed her in his arms. Beth cupped his face, resting her head against his. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."


	33. Doesn't Matter What They Say

Prompt: Daryl and Beth tell the group about their relationship and Carol gets angry and Daryl stands up for Beth and then comforts and reassure her afterwards.

Doesn't Matter What They Say

Beth was fidgeting beside him, nervously playing with her fingers as she stared at the ground. They'd agreed the night before that they were going to tell the group about their relationship that had been going on. Sneaking around was getting to be too much for both of them. They wanted it out in the open so they didn't have to sneak around anymore. He took her hand into his and squeezed before he stood up to get the group's attention. "Hey," he cleared his throat, "we uh, we need to tell ya'll somethin'."

Everyone turned their attention to them, ceasing the conversations they'd been having. "What's going on?" Rick asked, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Daryl sighed and looked at Beth. He took her hand when she stood up next to him. She bit her lip and looked at him before looking at Maggie. "We're uh, Daryl and I…" She bit her lip, unable to get the words out.

"We're dating," Daryl blurted. Could they really call it dating? He wasn't really sure how relationships really worked anymore.

The group fell silent, some looked shocked, a small few looked happy, and three just looked pissed off. Maggie stood up and glared at Daryl. "What do you mean you're dating? You're twice her age!"

Beth stepped between them. "Maggie, leave him alone, I'm an adult. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

"Is that right?" They all looked to Carol who stood up, her arms crossed. She looked angrier than Maggie did. She walked over and punched Daryl, sending him stumbling back. "How could you?"

"The hell you talkin' about?" he asked, holding his jaw.

She sneered at Beth. "She's a _child_. Hell she's young enough to be your daughter. And what about me? After everything we've been through?" She shook her head. "This can't last and you know that." Daryl glared as Beth turned and walked off, unable to keep it together with Carol antagonizing her. "See? She's not mature enough for a relationship like this. She. Cant. Take. It."

Daryl glared at Carol. "You don't know shit. You're just pissed off cause you though somethin' was goin' on. Well it wasn't. Not like that." He shook his head and sighed. He loved Carol, but more like a sister. "I love her, so you need to back the fuck off." He turned his attention to Rick. "We gonna have a problem?"

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I guess not."

Daryl nodded and walked off to find Beth. He was pissed at Carol. He had been expecting that kind of reaction from Maggie or Rick, but not her. He found Beth curled up in her tent, staring at the silhouettes of the trees the fire created. "Hey."

She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. "She's right."

"She ain't." He climbed in and laid his body out next to hers, pulling her back against his chest. "She's just upset." Beth sighed and nodded, but he could tell she was still having issues with what had gone down. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin. "Beth, I love you, have for a while, you know that." He kissed her shoulder, his fingers flirting with the hem of her shirt, lightly rubbing her skin. "Don't matter what they say, you're mine, and I protect what's mine."

She smiled and little and pushed a little closer to him. "I know." She rolled over and looked up at him. "I love you too."


	34. Loving You

Prompt: Daryl and Beth are both virgins

Loving You

She was the only one who knew his dirty little secret. She was the only one he trusted with it. So she understood his trepidation as she started to unbutton his shirt. She was just as nervous as he was, straddling his hips, her blonde hair falling around her like a glowing halo in the moonlight. He knew they were going to stumble through it. He bit his lip when she bent her head and kissed his chest. He didn't know where to put his hands, where he should kiss her. Everything was new to him.

"Daryl, I-I," she bit her lip, looking up at him, cupping his face.

He nodded. "I know baby," he nuzzled her neck and gently rolled them over so she was underneath him, staring up into his eyes. He bent his head and kissed her, he knew how to do that. Sweat was beading on their skin, creating a soft sheen in the moonlight, looking like dew on the grass. He helped her pull her shirt off and toss it somewhere out of the way. He stared down at all of the creamy exposed skin. He tried to think back to Merle's dirty movies that he used to watch, tried to remember what had happened. He wished he wasn't so bad at this.

She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders as he bent down to kiss her again, cupping the back of her head and pulling her close. She moaned into his mouth, her hands running over his skin. He was harder than he'd ever been before and it was driving him crazy. His hips rocked against hers and her back arched under him, pressing all of her soft curves against his skin. "Shit baby," he groaned out when she rocked her hips back against his. "You're driving me crazy."

"Maybe we should do something about that then," she breathed out, her hands went to his jeans and started to unbutton them. he pushed away the blush as best as he could and hoped he could blame it on arousal as he removed her jeans from her long legs then pushed his own off, kicking them away to be forgotten until later. He'd seen naked women before, but none of them looked as good as Beth did lying out before him. He bit his lip, the cold air on his cock nearly unbearable as he eased himself down between her legs.

Beth bit her lip, staring up at him as his hand grasped his own dick and started to guide it, his fingers, clumsily searching for her opening. When he found it and pressed in, just a bit, she gasped, her back arching. She'd never felt anything like it before. Daryl slowly started to ease into her; they were both new to the sensations that were taking them over, mind and body. She knew from the way his shoulders tensed under her hands, from the way his breathing had turned ragged that this was just as intense for him as it was for her.

Even though she knew the pain of tearing wouldn't happen, thanks to a lifetime of riding horses, Beth was ready for the pain the stretching would cause, or she thought she was. By the time Daryl was completely seated inside of her hot tears were leaking from her face. He kissed her softly, trying to keep his hips still as they both grew accustomed to the new feelings. "You're so tight," he muttered against her neck as he slowly pulled his hips back. "Can't promise this is gonna last long."

Beth shook her head and dug her nails into his shoulders. The way he felt against her, the way he dragged against the sensitive muscles inside, she wasn't going to last long either. The hot ball of sensation was already building and burning like a sun inside of her, threatening to tear her apart. He threaded his fingers through hers, joining their hands on either side of her head as he rocked inside of her, his thrusts slowly morphing from slow, languid, and unsure, to heated and needy.

Beth cried out, her nails biting into Daryl's skin when her orgasm barreled down on her, stars danced in her eyes and her head swam, going light. Daryl's hands tightened around hers as he came deep inside of her. They panted, drinking air into their lungs greedily as he fell on top of her, their skin sticking together from the sweat that covered them. He slowly released her hands that were going numb and she threaded them through his hair as he kissed her and held her close.


	35. Little Feet

Prompt: Beth can't take it anymore and has to tell Daryl she thinks she's pregnant because Maggie suspects something—post apocalypse.

Little Feet

Beth took a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen. Maggie was cooking, from the smell; Beth would have to guess that it was a rancid walker. They were dead now; all of them, so she assumed it was something Daryl had caught earlier. The problem was, whatever Maggie had in the frying pan in the small apartment was making Beth sick, churning bile in her stomach. She held her hand up to her nose, trying to block the smell.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, looking at her.

"Yeah I'm…"Beth trailed off as she felt her gag reflexes quiver in her throat, her esophagus working double time, bringing the empty acid in her stomach up. She ran from the room, running to the bathroom and hit her knees hard, throwing up into the toilet.

Maggie rushed in behind her and pulled her hair back. "Beth, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her back as Beth wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

Beth shook her head. "I don't know," she lied. Beth knew what it was, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about it yet. She'd been hoping she was wrong, but now that she was throwing up, she knew it was too late. She needed to hide it from Maggie for now though; she needed to tell someone else first.

"Maybe we should get you looked at, it's not normal to throw up for no reason." Maggie helped her stand.

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine." She pushed past Maggie and went back to her room to dress. "Do you know where everyone else is?" she called out as she stood in front of the mirror, her shirt pulled up under her breasts.

"Rick's apartment, going over things." Beth nodded and turned sideways, her hand brushing over her stomach. She could see it, the small little bump, already starting to show that would soon grow. "Beth?"

She quickly pushed her shirt down and looked at Maggie. "I'm going over there." She didn't miss the look Maggie gave her as she walked past and out of the apartment. She knocked on Rick's door and smiled at Carl as he let her in. She stood off to the side, throwing him a few looks she was hoping he caught. "I need to talk to you," she whispered when he came to stand beside her. He nodded and took her hand, quietly leading them out of Rick's and back to his place.

Beth bit her lip as he sat on the couch and looked at her. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

She frowned a bit and looked at him. "I uhm…I'm pregnant." She watched him for his reaction. He didn't give her one. He just stared at her, that impassive look on his face she used to think was sexy, the look that had made her fall in love with him. "Daryl?"

"I heard ya," he whispered. He stood up and started pacing, running a hand through his hair. "I ain't gonna insult ya and ask if it's mine." He stopped and looked at her. "We're havin' a baby?"

Beth nodded and walked over towards him. "Yes," she whispered, hoping he was going to take this well. He had said 'we' so she was hoping it was going to be okay. "I think Maggie suspects something, she saw me throw up this morning."

He pulled her into him frowning. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head and rested her head against his chest. "We need to tell them now."

He sighed and nodded. "I know." He kissed her head and protectively put his hand on her belly. "Don't worry baby, the walkers are gone, we'll get through this."


	36. In My Arms Tonight

Prompt: Daryl consoling Beth after something happened to her because she's upset.

In My Arms Tonight

Daryl was just getting off of watch when he past her tent and heard the soft sobs she was trying to muffle. He frowned and tapped the tent with his crossbow. "Beth?" he called out. He heard her choke on a sob, but she didn't answer him. He was about to turn away, thinking it best to just leave her alone, but the he heard hushed whispering that sounded distinctly male. Anger and fury bubbled up inside of him. He saw red. He ripped open the tent and growled at what he saw.

One of the boys they had rescued from Terminus had her pinned down, he hands were bound above her head with a belt, her shirt was ripped open and her pants where unbuttoned, as were his. "Son of a bitch," Daryl growled. He grabbed the boy by the throat and dragged him out of the tent.

"Let go of me! It's not what it looks like!" They were drawing a crowed by now. Daryl straddled him, pinning him to the ground and started beating the boy's face with his fist.

"Daryl!" Rick pulled him off of him and Daryl glared, strategically placing himself between Beth's open tent and the group. "What's going on?"

Daryl nodded at the piece of trash on the ground. "Caught him in Beth's tent, tryin' to rape her." He pinned Rick with a look. "Deal with him, or I will." He turned his back and climbed back into Beth's tent and shut the door. He knelt beside Beth and pulled the belt off of her wrists. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. "It's okay sweetheart, I got ya," He helped her up and pulled her against him, holding her.

"H-he just came in, I woke up and he was over me," she gasped out, clutching his shirt and clinging to him.

"He ain't gonna hurt ya." Daryl rubbed her back as she shook against him. He held her until she relaxed in his arms and started to fall asleep. He started to move her back to her sleeping bag but her grip tightened around him.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Okay, okay," he agreed and kissed her head. "I ain't gonna go nowhere." He held her as she slept and smirked when he heard the distant screams of the boy who'd hurt her being ripped apart by walkers. He wasn't going to let anything hurt Beth again. He'd make damn sure about that.


	37. Fish Tales

Prompt: post/81561107281/beth-greene-daryl-dixon-mermaid-fisherman-au

Fish Tales

The sun beat down against his bare shoulders, he could feel his skin tightening as the poison set in that would burn and itch come nightfall. He was stranded in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, his nets still weren't catching anything and he couldn't go home empty handed. He'd be damned if he had to listen to his brother go on and on about how he'd never amount to anything. He sighed as he started to pull his nets in again, expecting them to be empty, but this time, there some weight to them, or at least that's what he thought. The nets resisted his pulling and he swore under his breath. They were caught on the coral.

Daryl pulled his knife from his belt and kicked his boots off. This was part of the job he hated. He was going to spend ten minutes trying to untangle his nets from the coral and then he'd have to spend the rest of the day mending them. He was going to lose a lot of time. He walked up onto the side of his boat and jumped overboard, diving into the cool clear waters.

Opening his eyes against the strain of the salt water he followed his nets down to the place where they were tangled and started to pull them free, trying to be careful not to rip them. If he could manage to get them untangled without damaging them he might be able to salvage some of the day. Tugging and pulling as best he could, the wet ropes started to slip free from the jagged coral until they started to float back to the top. His lungs were burning for air by now as he started to swim back up to the top. But, his ankle tugged him back down.

He looked and started to panic. There was another part of the net that he hadn't seen wrapped around the coral on one end, his ankle on the other, keeping him under the water where he was likely to die. He was already starting to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen to his brain. Straining against the water and the lack of air he curled into a ball, reaching for his ankle, trying to cut it free, the nets be damned. But his movement were slow against the weight of the water, the ropes thick, swollen from being under so long. His vision swam as he started to pass out. The last thing he remembered was someone grabbing him around the waist and pulling him towards the sunshine above the water. He'd thought it was an angel.

She pulled him to the top of the water, biting her lip and looking at him. He didn't look like he was breathing. She pulled him over to the island he wasn't far from and laid him out on the wet sand. She smiled down at his face, caressing his skin. She watched his chest closely. He was still breathing thankfully; she wouldn't have known what to do if he wasn't.

She knew she should get back in the water and swim away, leave him there to get back to his ship on his own. But…something about him kept her there. When he started coughing and gagging, gasping for air, she gasped and jumped back away from him. Humans were so strange. She turned her head to the side as he sat up and looked around. When he laid eyes on her he jumped up, stumbling back. "Who are you?" he asked.

She laughed a little and flipped the end of her tail in the water playfully. "I'm the person who saved your life."

He looked at her tail, his eyes growing wide in his head. "What the fuck?" Laughing again she pushed herself a little deeper into the water. She was glad she'd stayed until he'd woken up.

He didn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way in hell a mermaid was sitting right in front of him. She was sexy though; long, pale blonde hair, her tail was the color of sunset. He looked at her face and got lost in her blue diamond eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Daryl."

She smiled and pushed some of that hair behind her ear. "I'm Beth. I can help you get back to your ship, if you'd like."

He looked at her, then judged the distance to his ship. He probably could make it, but he had this feeling inside of him that wouldn't let her leave him yet. He nodded at her and slowly waded into the water. She laughed lightly as she swam alongside of him, watching him for fatigue. Once he was safely on the deck of his ship again he looked over the edge and down at her. "Too bad you can't come up."

She smirked and he swore there was sin there. "Oh? Can't I?" She grabbed onto the ladder that led up the side of his ship and started to climb. As she emerged from the water, the sunset fire of her tail turned into pale creamy legs with shimmering silk fabric wrapped around her hips. His jaw just dropped as she eased her way onto the deck and sided right up to his chest. He was in big trouble.


	38. What Changed

Prompt: Post Terminus and they are on the road to D.C., set up camp in the woods. Daryl is keeping watch, with Beth asleep in his lap. The whole camp is asleep. Maggie wakes up, walks over to talk to Daryl about him and Beth. Beth hears the whole conversation.

What Changed?

His fingers lightly threaded through her pale blonde hair as she slept against him, all curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder. When he'd gotten her back, he nearly cried. She wouldn't tell him what had happened to her, but she wouldn't let him out of her night, and he was okay with that. The camp was asleep, it was his night to be on watch and so far, all was quiet.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. Maggie had woken up and had started towards them. He sighed a little, she hadn't said a word about his and Beth's relationship since it had been made public. He'd been waiting for her to slap him and tell him off. He figured it was coming. She sat down beside him and smiled at her sleeping sister. She reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. It had been a long time since any of them had seen her wear it down.

"She looks happy," Maggie whispered, looking from her sister's sleeping face up to his. "You make her happy."

Daryl shrugged and looked down at Beth. "I don't do anything."

Maggie shook her head. "No, you do." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't say I completely understand what she sees in you, but I'm glad you make her happy, everyone deserves that, so I'm not going to disapprove of this relationship." She smiled and leant back against the tree, staring down at her sister. "I wish she'd tell us what happened."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "She will, in her own time."

Maggie ran a hand through her hair. "How did this happen?"

"Me and Beth?" Maggie nodded. Daryl sighed and rested his head back against the bark, his fingers still combing through Beth's hair. "We were on the run and we'd come cross this funeral home. It was a little creepy at first, but," he shrugged, "there was food. Someone was keepin' it clean, and there was a bed."

"You two shared a bed?"

Daryl smirked and shook his head. "No, I slept in a coffin."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You're so uplifting sometimes."

He smirked and looked at her. "Bite me." They both laughed lightly. "Anyways, the more time I spent alone with Beth, the more she affected and changed me. I can't really explain it."

"What happened?"

He sighed and looked at Beth. It was easier to talk when he was looking at her. "I think it started when she wanted a drink. We stopped at a country club, and there was this woman, they'd left her clothes open and hung her up with a sign. Beth didn't like that; she wanted to take her down. I couldn't understand why, she was dead, it didn't matter. She really tore into me, but I deserved it. I got drunk, acted like an ass…she called me on it. The things she said to me, 'bout my past, they made sense. I was ready to give up and she pulled me back, then we burnt down a house." He smiled a bit, thinking about that night.

"Then we ended up at the morgue. There were dead bodies that someone had dressed up, made 'em look like humans again. She said it was beautiful." He looked at Maggie. "Then she wanted to leave a thank you note for all of the food we ate."

Maggie smiled. "That sounds like her."

Daryl nodded. "She's just so…honest and pure…I didn't think people like that still existed." He brushed Beth's hair off her shoulder and couldn't help the smile on his lips. "She made me see that there was still good people left. She gave me that hope, and I ain't gonna lie Maggie, I love her."

Maggie cupped his face and leant in, kissing his cheek. "I know, and I'm glad she has you. If anyone can keep her alive, it's you."

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen to her." Maggie nodded her head in agreement and kissed Beth's head before going back to bed.

"I love you too," Beth whispered once she was sure Maggie was gone.

Daryl looked down at her and shook his head. "You've been awake this whole time?" he questioned.

She popped open one eye and looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Yep." Daryl rolled his eyes and bent his head and kissed her. She was a sneaky one, his little angel.


	39. You Look So Good In Love

Prompt: Either the whole gang or just Beth and Daryl encounter one or more of Beth's high school friends. Feels are had, all that good stuff, but then the friends find out about the great and powerful relationship that is Bethyl.

You Look So Good In Love

Daryl smiled, watching Beth hug the two girlfriends they'd managed to save from Terminus. He'd had his reunion with her so he was going to let her have this time with old friends she thought had been dead.

Beth was crying, she couldn't help it. She never thought she'd see Kat or Reggie again, she thought they'd been torn to shreds by walkers. To find them, even if they had been trapped in a train car in that horrible place, the fact that they were still alive was amazing. "How did you guys get here?" she asked once they'd all managed to calm down.

"We've been on the road since it happened. We would join a group every now and then, but we always ended up leaving, it never felt right," Kat explained.

"We saw the signs for Terminus and thought it would be a good idea, at least for a few days." Reggie sighed and rubbed her arms. Just thinking about the place gave her goose bumps. "But what about you? How'd you get here?"

Beth sighed and shook her head. "We held up on the farm for a while, then Rick and his group, they found us. Odis had accidently shot Carl so daddy patched him up. The farm got overrun one night, so we had to run. We found a prison and were living there, it was safe, and we were actually doing quite well. We got into a fight with someone else and we had to leave the prison. Daryl and I had managed to escape the prison and one night Gareth picked me up and kidnapped me." She shivered at the memories. "But we're safe now, Rick and the group, they're all strong, and they're good people."

Reggie smirked and glanced at Daryl who was helping Rick go over a watch plan for the camp. "He's pretty sexy," she commented.

Beth smirked a bit. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

Kat looked around. "Who's fair game?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Kat, it's the apocalypse, you would think you could stop being a slut for one day."

Kat laughed and shook her head. "Just more of a reason if you ask me, there ain't many left."

"And the world must be peopled," Reggie chimed in.

They were all laughing when Daryl walked over and put his arm around Beth's shoulders, turning her head and kissing her. Reggie and Kat both stared, mouths agape. "What's so funny?" he asked, releasing her lips.

"Talking about you," Beth answered, wrapping her arm around him. "Daryl, this is Kat and Reggie."

Daryl nodded at the girls. "Nice to meet ya. Ya'll good with knives?" They both nodded, in too much shock to say anything. "Good." Daryl kissed Beth again before walking away.

"Oh my god, Beth!" Kat exclaimed. "You're with him?"

"Lucky bitch," Reggie mumbled.

Beth just smiled and watched Daryl walk off. Yeah, she was lucky, wasn't she?


	40. Begging

Prompt: 3 Sentences: Vampire Daryl, Bethyl

Begging

She moaned as his hand fisted in her hair and jerked it to the side, exposing the long pale slope of her neck. Gently, his fangs pricked her skin drawing her life's essence from her and taking it into himself. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he cradled her in his arms, whispering dark promises that had her shivering and begging for more.


	41. You Save Me

Prompt: Beth loses herself after finally being able to deal with Hershel's death. She becomes reckless and doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. Daryl helps bring her back.

You Save Me

Everyone was worried about Beth. After the Terminus fiasco, they'd managed to set up camp somewhere and things were going well. But, since they'd had some what of down time, they'd all had time to take in what had happened and process it. When it really hit her that her dad was dead, she just shut down. She was getting reckless too, Daryl noticed it showing more around camp than anyone else, but they were starting to pick up on it too.

Daryl was loading up one of the cars they'd found to go on a run with Michonne and Carl. Beth walked over, a gun on her hip and a knife in her belt. "I want to go," she told him, putting her hands on her hips, her hip kicking out. Daryl recognized that look all too well. It was a look of a woman who would not take no for an answer.

"Alright," he said nodding. It wasn't his place to tell her she couldn't, and they were low on man power. It was about time she started to go with them on runs. Maybe it would help her work out some of her issues with Hershel's death too. "Go tell Rick, tell him I said it was okay."

Beth nodded and walked off to talk to Rick. "You sure that's a good idea?" Michonne asked, resting on the back door of the car.

Daryl sighed and shrugged. "I think so. She needs to work out some of her emotions. Killin' a few walkers might be good for her."

"I feel bad for her." Michonne looked over at Beth as she started back over, leaving a very confused looking Rick behind and a pissed off Maggie.

"She can take care of herself." Daryl climbed in the car and waited for everyone to get in before he drove off. He kept glancing in the rearview mirror at Beth. She was just staring out of the window with the same blank look on her face that she'd been wearing for three days now. He was starting to wonder if her head was really in this. When they pulled up to the store they were supposed to scavenge he figured they'd find out.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Daryl had a bruising grip on Beth's arm as he hauled her out of the car. He was still pissed off after witnessing her nearly losing her life because apparently she was suicidal now. "Are you _stupid_?"

Beth ripped her arm away from him and glared. "No, I'm not stupid," she spat. "I was doing what needed to be done. Unlike you."

Oh, that was just stepping over the line. He grabbed her arm again, nearly in the exact same spot. She was going to have bruises there later. "What's going on?" Rick asked, walking up.

Michonne put a hand on Rick's shoulder to stop him. "They need to work this out."

Carl sighed as he started to unload the car. "Beth tried to take on a small herd of walkers by herself. She almost got bit."

Daryl dragged Beth behind him until they were well out of the earshot of anyone at the camp and threw her into the tree, a little rougher than he'd mean to, but he was pissed, so was she. "What the fuck is your problem?" he demanded. When she didn't answer him, just crossed her arms and looked at the ground, his anger only grew. "Beth!"

"Shut up!" She pushed off the tree and started walking; Daryl noticed the slight limp in her strut. She must have twisted something when she'd gone down earlier. He followed her; she wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. "Leave me alone, Dixon."

"Like hell," he sneered. "Guess I should just count myself lucky there ain't no glass out here."

That stopped her dead in her tracks and he knew he'd crossed the line. She spun around on her heels and slapped him, hard. His head rang as he stared down at her. He wanted her to cry, not slap him. She hadn't cried since the realization hit her and that was what worried him the most. "You have _no fucking right_," she growled out. "What I choose to do with my life is _my_ decision. Not yours."

Daryl's hands shot out faster than either one of them could think about what was going on. He fisted his hand in her hair and crushed his lips to hers, backing her up into another tree, the bark digging into their skin as he kissed her hard and rough. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face as they gasped for breath. "It _is_ my decision."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." That did it. She fell apart in his arms and he just held her close. He sank to the ground and held her on his lap as she cried, as she grieved for her father. She needed this.


	42. I Run To You

Prompt: Beth is reunited with the group and Maggie opens up her arms for a hug but Beth runs straight past Maggie and into Daryl's arms and they have their first kiss as the group watches with confused faces.

I Run To You

They were exhausted. It had been a long, draining battle at Terminus. All they wanted to do was find somewhere to sleep for the night. The whole group was low on moral. They'd lost a few, hadn't been able to save some of the other people that had been locked up. They just needed some time to heal. Maggie was squeezing Glenn's hand harder than she meant to and trying to keep the tears from escaping her. As she had looked around the group to see who had made it out, she realized she still didn't know where Beth was and it was killing her. She was ready to give up on her.

Glenn put his arm around her and pulled her into him. "She's out there somewhere," he told her. "Just wait."

"_Maggie_!" Maggie froze in her tracks. She thought she was hearing things, but one look around the group told her that they'd all heard it too. Slowly, they all turned around and looked behind them. Standing there, shaking, bloody, dirty, and holding a machete in one hand and a gun in the other was Beth. Maggie couldn't stop the tears as Beth ran towards them. Maggie threw out her arms to hug her little sister, but Beth blew right past her.

Daryl dropped his crossbow to the ground and caught Beth in his arms as she jumped into him and cupped his face, kissing him. Everyone stared at the pair, wondering where the hell that had come from. Glenn looked at Maggie who was just staring with her mouth hanging open. "I guess something happened with them," he said, just shaking his head.


	43. The Sex is Good

Prompt: A post crazy mind blowing sex fic where Beth and Daryl just lie on their backs and are completely amazed (and maybe a little confused) about what just happened.

The Sex is Good

They were gasping for air, letting the sweat dry on their bodies as they lay back on the hardwood floor of the house they'd found for the night. They were both completely satiated, glowing in the after of what they had just done. Neither one of them knew what to say as they stared up at the ceiling. "That was…" Beth trailed off. She was pretty sure there wasn't a word in the human language that could describe what had just happened between them.

Daryl looked at her. "I know." He leaned up on his elbows a bit, his eyes sweeping over her naked body, causing delicious shivers to course through her. "How'd you do that thing with your leg?" he asked.

"Honestly, I didn't know I could bend like that."

"Maybe we should try that again."

Beth laughed as his body covered her as he started to nuzzle her neck. "Later baby," she said pushing him off of her. "I'm numb from the waist down." She ran a hand through her sweaty hair and looked at him. "That thing you did with your tongue…?"

"What about it?" he asked smirking.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

Daryl shrugged. "Just thought I'd try it."

Beth shook her head. "I think the sex gods blessed you."

He chuckled and pulled her body into his, peppering her shoulder with kissed. "Yeah well, if you can do that thing where you had your legs around my neck again, we'll be all good baby."


	44. Redneck Crazy

Prompt: Beginning of Season 4. Beth and Daryl sneaking around together, she has to pretend to like Zach so her family doesn't find out and Daryl starts to get jealous.

Redneck Crazy

Beth smiled as she walked up on the group getting ready to go out on a run. It looked like Zach was going with Daryl. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe it was a bad idea. "Beth!" Zach called out running over to her. He smiled a little. "I'm going out on a run."

Beth nodded. "I see that. Be safe."

"Always," he said before leaning in and kissing her. Beth knew Daryl was watching and blushed as she kissed back. He was the one who had said they had to keep their relationship a secret. She smiled at Zach and gently pushed him off, walking away. She had things to do. "You gonna say goodbye?" he asked.

"Nope," Beth called out as she walked past Daryl. She bit her lip when he let his hand brush hers.

"It's like a damn romance novel," she heard him mutter.

She just smirked and walked back into the prison.

Daryl pulled back up in the car and sighed, rubbing his eyes. It had been a hard run. He wanted to go find Beth and just hold her. Unfortunately, the way Zach was fucking beaming made him think that wasn't going to happen. "Where you going?" Daryl asked as they all climbed out of the car.

"To find my woman," Zach called over his shoulder, running into the prison. Daryl had to fight back a growl. He didn't like that kid spending so much time with Beth. Beth belonged to Daryl, not some kid who couldn't keep himself safe. Daryl was regretting not leaving him to the walkers. He helped Michonne get the supplies inside and glanced at Beth's cell as they walked past. She was lying on her bed, writing in her journal with Zach sitting next to her. He put his hand on her upper thigh and Daryl saw red.

Beth was on her way back to her cell after putting Judith back to bed with Rick. She glanced at Daryl's cell with the curtains drawn. She wanted to go see him, but he'd gone to bed early and they hadn't made plans to meet. She was staring to worry that he was mad at her because of the Zach thing. She frowned and walked into her cell where she was grabbed and thrown against the wall, a hand over her mouth. "You're mine," Daryl growled into her ear. She instantly relaxed in his hands and stared up at him. "I hate watching him put his hands on you."

She smiled and cupped his face. "Then why don't we just tell everyone?"

He shook his head. "Your daddy would kill me."

Beth sighed and looked down. "Then maybe we should stop seeing each other all together." Daryl stared at her, shock lined his face. He walked out without a word.

The next morning at breakfast when Zach sat down beside her, Beth gave him a genuine smile and didn't spare a glance at Daryl. "So, I was thinking, you wanna go for a walk?" Zach asked as they finished up eating.

Beth smiled. "Sure, just let me tell my dad." He nodded and she let Hershel know where she was going before she followed Zach outside. She didn't flinch when he took her hand.

Daryl growled, low and deep, watching Beth walk out of the prison with Zach. He knew he'd fucked up the night before. He'd been building up the courage to tell everyone at breakfast, but she'd left with that shit head kid before he'd had the chance. He stalked out of the prison after them, keeping a safe distance.

"How long do you think he'll be able to hold it together?" Michonne asked as Rick sat down beside her. They were the only two who had managed to figure out what was going on.

"Ten minutes." He sighed and looked at her. "We may need to protect that stupid kid."

"I've got it." Michonne stood and followed them out to keep an eye on Daryl.

He saw red. He'd rounded the corner and found Zach pinning Beth against the wall, kissing her, despite her attempts to throw him off of her. He ran over and grabbed him by the hair, throwing him off of her. "The next time I catch you with your hands on her, I'll kill you."

"What the hell?" Zach got up, ready to fight.

"I wouldn't do that," Michonne said, walking out from her cover. "Beth belongs to Daryl, Zach. Run along."

Beth looked over at Michonne. "You knew?"

She nodded and smirked. "Rick too, I suggest you go public unless you want another incident like this."

Daryl looked at Beth as she walked off. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Beth shook her head and hugged him. "It's okay."

He sighed and kissed her head. "C'mon, let's go tell your daddy."


	45. Back from the Grave

Prompt: Daryl stumbling across Beth but she's from a distance and she looks so badly he mistakes her for a walker. When he goes to shoot he just grazes her ear and then boom, bethyl reunion.

Back from the Grave

He stumbled as he danced across the throne bushes in his way. He was tired, he was cold, he was hungry, and he was broken. It'd been a week since he'd lost Beth and he was starting to lose hope. A sound off to his right had him spinning around, crossbow raised. His hunter's eyes searched through the trees for the sound that had alerted him. His hear dropped to his stomach. It was Beth…but it wasn't. The way she stumbled around through the trees, the way her one arm was hanging loose from her shoulder, she wasn't alive anymore. He'd been too late.

Images of Merle popped into his head as tears formed in his eyes. The one good thing in his life and he'd lost her, for good this time. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and raised his crossbow again, taking aim. Tears made his vision blurry. He couldn't keep looking at her, not like that. Knowing that he might have to shoot another arrow, he pulled the trigger anyways.

She screamed and dropped to the floor, hitting her knees, her good arm flying up to her ear.

Cold dread shot through him. "No." He took off running, not caring what lay in his path or how much noise he was making. He dropped to his knees in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. She was crying, her blue diamond eyes dull, lifeless as she stared up at him. "Beth…"

She smiled through the tears and threw her good arm around him, crying into his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He looked at her ear, looked at all of the blood. She was going to have a nasty scar there, but at least she was alive. "What happened?"

"Dislocated my shoulder," she answered, nodding to her bad arm. Daryl frowned and gently touched her. "You need to put it back into place."

He looked into her eyes. "It's going to hurt." She nodded her head. She knew what was going to happen. He sighed and pulled his bandanna out of his pocket and handed it to her. She bawled it up and shoved it into her mouth. When she shut her eyes tight and nodded her head, Daryl quickly popped her shoulder back into place. She screamed into the fabric and doubled over, curling in on herself. Daryl ripped his outer shirt off and quickly made a sling for her and helped her into it. She handed back his bandana. "You okay?"

She nodded weakly. "Do you have any food?" He shook his head and she sighed.

He rested against a tree and pulled her into him, holding her close. He buried his head in her hair and kissed her shoulder. "You're back from the grave, Beth. Don't ever leave me again."


	46. Sing Me A Lullaby

Prompt: Beth somehow, someway, gets Daryl to sing with her while she plays guitar/piano for the group one evening. Maybe it's the cause of an afterglow of a good rendezvous with Beth or not always being a jerk when he's tipsy. Beth does not care she just loves his voice.

Sing Me A Lullaby

She'd caught him down by the creek one day. He was on watch on the south perimeter and she'd been on her way down to get water to boil for Judith. He hadn't realized she'd been there, listening to him sing the lyrics to a Bon Jovi song. It'd been too late for him to try and cover it up. She started to sing along with him. He'd stopped abruptly and looked at her a blush covering his face. That was how he ended up in his current predicament. It was their anniversary and all she wanted was for him to sing with her around the fire. It had turned into a ritual for the group. Something about Beth's voice soothed them and each night they requested a song, Glenn had even taught her how to play the guitar so she could accompany herself with music.

He was sitting beside the fire with her in his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. He looked calm, but he was freaking out on the inside. He was dreading the moment when his secret would be out. He'd had a good voice since he was younger, his mother had loved it. He hated singing in front of people though. He used to keep it for the car, or when he was alone in the woods.

The moment came. Glenn stood and passed the guitar to Beth. She smiled and took it from him, getting it into a comfortable position in her arms without her having to get out of his lap. She looked behind him, waiting for him to tell her the song he wanted to sing. She'd promised him she'd let him pick. "Bed of Roses," he whispered. She smiled and started to strum the strings, playing the melody. He was surprised she knew it.

She started to sing, easing into it. Daryl closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder as he started to sing along with her. He heard the murmurs of the others at the sound of his voice singing with her, but she pressed just a little closer to him and he forgot all about it. His arms tightened a little tighter around her and he dropped a kiss to her shoulder between chorus and verse.

He made it through the whole song, the whole damn song. Beth smiled and turned her head and kissed him. "Thank you love," she whispered against his lips.

"You're lucky I love you."


	47. Let Me Lead

Prompt: Dom!Daryl is awesome, but how about a little Dom!Beth? Everyone's favorite couple are fooling around when Beth takes control of the love making.

Let Me Lead

Beth moaned when Daryl roughly pulled her shirt off and tossed it to one side of the tent. Beth bit her lip as he kissed her neck, his hands making quick work of her jeans. She'd been contemplating something for a while now and she finally had the courage to do it. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Beth put a finger to his lips and smiled, rolling them so she was straddling his hips. "You're going to listen to me tonight," she said. "Understand?"

Daryl smirked and nodded. "Alright." Beth blushed a little as she bent down, kissing his chest, making her way down to his jeans. She smirked as she opened them, pulling them down his legs and throwing them away. She ran her hands up his legs, grasping his hard cock in her hand as she pumped him slowly. Daryl groaned under her and the sound gave her such a rush of power she nearly went crazy with it. She giggled when he bit her lip as she rolled her thumb on his tip, smearing precome around. "Fuck baby," he groaned out.

"Already?" she teased as he jerked in her hand. He growled and reached for her but she swatted his hands away and pushed him back down. "I said, you listen to me. Do I need to tie you down?"

He groaned at that, arching in her hands. "Shit, Beth, please, I need you, now."

Listening to him beg was such a turn on. She wanted to hear a little more but, she needed him just as much as he needed her. She swung her legs over his hips as she positioned him at her dripping opening. They both hissed at the contact as she slowly slid down onto him. "Fuck Daryl," she groaned out, rocking her hips back and forth, slowly grinding her hips against his. "So good."

He gripped her hips, holding onto her as fucked him. Everything was going straight to her head, the power rush heightened everything. Now she knew why he got off on it. "Beth, baby, you need to move faster," he pleased with her.

Beth smirked and shook her head. "Hush now, love." She smirked and bent down, kissing him. "I'm going to take care of you." She started rocking her hips faster, using her knees as leverage to impale herself harder, deeper. Her finger nails dug into his chest as she tossed her head back, crying out his name as her release grew closer and closer. "I'm close baby, you gonna come for me?" she asked, looking down at him.

Daryl groaned, his hips digging into her ass in the most delicious way. "You keep squeezing me like that, and yeah, I'm gonna come."

Beth groaned, her body tensing up around him as her orgasm barreled down on her. She shivered when she felt him come inside of her. Panting, she fell onto his chest, cradling him close as she gasped for air. "That was fun," she teased.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "I think I like it when you take charge.


	48. My Guiding Voice

Prompt: Beth is wherever she is and hallucinating Hershel.

My Guiding Voice

Beth held her side where her broken ribs were screaming as she traveled through the woods. Blood dripped from her head wound into her eyes that were already cloudy with tears. She gasped for air, each breath a searing pain inside of her chest. "Beth, sweetheart." Beth froze, leaning against a tree, trying to get a sense of her bearings; her father was standing beside her.

"Daddy, you're dead."

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, baby, I am, but you need to listen to me." He sighed and shook his head. "Daryl is looking for you. You've got to stay strong baby."

Beth choked on a sob as pain shot through her. "I can't daddy, it hurts."

"I know, I know."

Beth jumped at the sound of cracking branches. Walkers were starting to come from the woods. "Shit." She took off again, trying to get away. She couldn't get into a tumble with walkers right now. She was too damaged. Even if one walker managed to corner her she would be dead.

"Beth, go north," he father whispered in her ear. Beth didn't question him. She looked up at the sun and turned right, running as fast as she could north. If that's what her daddy said to do, she would listen. "That's right, Beth."

She glanced all around her as she ran. The pain was only getting worse and she was getting light headed. She was going to pass out soon. She cried out in unbelievable pain when her foot caught on a fallen branch and fell to the ground. Searing hot pain shot through her side, irritating the broken ribs.

"Beth, stay awake, just a little longer."

"I can't daddy." Her vision swam, darkness started to consume her as her body gave up.

"Beth?" She could hear her father calling to her, but she couldn't listen anymore. Tears fell from her eyes as she gave up. She was never going to see Daryl again. "Beth!" Someone picked her up and the smell of leather hit her like a two ton truck. "Stay with me baby, I got ya."

She whispered three words as the world faded from her.


	49. Love Plait

Prompt: Beth asks Daryl to help her braid her hair and he's reluctant at the beginning but then complies, being all awkward about it.

Love Plait

Daryl glanced over at Beth as she sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in a matter of minutes. She was trying to do something with her hair, braid it is what it looked like, but, three days earlier she'd messed up her shoulder on a run. Walkers had been everywhere and without thinking about what could happen, Zach had jumped into the car and started pulling doughnuts, knocking them every which way. But, Beth had been too close and she'd had to jump out of the way, she fell, hard on her shoulder and it was taking time to heal.

She whined, dropping her arms in defeat. He could see the frustration on her face, tears starting to pool in her eyes. She looked over and locked eyes with him. "Daryl…can you?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't do that." He knew what she wanted, and he felt bad for her. It was a hard summer, one of the hottest they'd had in a long time, and he could understand her wanting to get her hair off of her neck. But he also knew that there was no way he was going to get that close to her. The infatuation had already taken a deep root inside of him so he didn't need to get any closer to her.

She frowned. "Okay," she whispered.

Daryl sighed. _Son of a bitch_. He couldn't let her look like that. He walked over and sat behind her on the bed. "I've never done this before," he muttered, taking the brush from her.

"S'okay, just get it off my neck." She sat up a little straighter for him.

He sighed and tried to remember all of the times he'd watched her braid part of her hair. He tried to make his fingers mimic her motions. He could understand why she was so frustrated she was nearly crying. Her hair was soaked from sweating, clinging to her skin. He'd asked her one day why she didn't cut it off, it made sense to him. She'd told him that her mother had loved her long pale hair, and she kept it as a memorial.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He grunted and frowned when he pulled a little too hard and she gasped. "Sorry," he muttered. She shrugged a little and her tank top strap fell off her shoulder leaving it bare. He saw the damage that had been done. Even though three days had passed, her shoulder was black and blue, ugly yellow around the dark rings. He was going to kill Zach for being so reckless. "Holder?" he asked when he reached the end of her hair. She held one up and handed it to him. Daryl wrapped it around the ends of her hair and gently put the braid over her shoulder. It didn't look good, Judith probably could have done a better job, but when she turned around and looked at him, he wasn't so ashamed of it. The frustration was already draining from her face.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek. He blushed a bit and grunted.

"Anytime."


	50. All My Love

Prompt: Beth tracing the scars on Daryl's back on a lazy afternoon

All My Love

Beth smiled as the sun beat down on them. They had managed to sneak away for a few hours and she was enjoying every moment of it. They'd spent an hour making love and were lying under a thin blanket beside the river. She was convinced Daryl has fallen asleep. He was lying on his stomach, his arms propped under him as a pillow. She was lying on her side next to him, lightly playing with his hair. Her eyes fell to the scars covering his back and she frowned a little. It had taken him months to be comfortable enough with her to remove his shirt. The first time she saw them, she had done her best to keep her emotions in line. It bothered her that he had suffered so much as a child, but it also helped her understand him more.

Glancing at his face briefly, her hand left his hair, her fingers brushing over his shoulder, tracing the lines of the fallen angel tattoos first, slowly making her way over the top scar that fell across his back, under the bottom angel's wing. "Spilt paint in the garage," he muttered. Beth froze for a moment, not expecting him to say anything. "Keep goin," he encouraged.

Beth smiled a little and traced down the length of the scar, then slowly traced back up the one just an inch under it. "Stripped a bolt on the car." Beth frowned, her fingers moving to the scar beneath them both. "Dropped the beer on the way home, all the cans busted." Beth continued to trace all of his scars. The one stretching from an angel's hand, the longest one across his back. "Shot a turkey in the chest, fucked up the meat." The scar bisecting the longest one. "Burnt a hole in the couch after falling asleep with a cigarette." The two scars across his left shoulder. "Brought a girl home and didn't kick her out until the next morning." That one didn't set well with Beth, traced the one crossing the two from the girl. "Crashed my bike into the side of the house when I was drunk." The last scar was lower down, nearly meeting up with the longest one. "Stole money from my old man for food."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I love you," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Slowly, she leaned over him, kissing the length of each scar on his back, whispering those three words every time she kissed one. Daryl counted each one. Eight scars, eight times she said I love you. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She stared up into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He kissed her, saying more with that than he could with words. "I love you too, Mrs. Dixon."


	51. Be My Guide

Prompt: Beth is dead/separated from the group. Daryl hallucinates her presence and she becomes his subconscious. Similar to Chupacabra.

Be My Guide

Cold, hungry, tired, weak. Daryl pulled his body closer around himself. He was all alone, left to die in the middle of the woods. Left to come back and walk as a dead corpse. "You can't give up." He looked up into her blue diamond eyes as she blocked the sun raining down on him. "You have to get up."

He shook his head. "Can't, ain't got no strength left."

She shook her head. "That's bullshit Daryl, and you know it. Now, get up."

He groaned, his head rolling on his shoulders. Stiffness was starting to seep into his body. He slowly pushed himself up. "Beth, I'm done."

"You're going to be the last man standing. Get up."

He pushed himself up, using the tree for support. Slowly he started walked again. He needed to find somewhere to sleep for the night, somewhere the walkers couldn't get to him. He remembered the last time he'd hallucinated. That time it'd been Merle and he'd gotten him back to the farm. But Beth…that was so much worse for a whole list full of reasons. He walked until nightfall hit before he fell back against a tree, quickly passing out.

"Daryl, wake up." She was back. Daryl looked up at her. "Walkers are coming. Get up."

His body hurt, everything ached. He grabbed his crossbow and stood up, looking for the walkers. They were far enough off they weren't a threat yet so he started walking again. "Beth, I'm tired," he whispered as he pushed through the brush and undergrowth of the forest.

"I know, but you have to keep going. I'm out there Daryl, I'm not dead. You have to come and find me."

That gave him a little more hope and he mustered whatever strength he had left and started walking again. If she really was alive, he would be the only one who was going to be able to save her. "I'm coming for ya Beth," he told her.

"I know you are." He pushed through the forest until he came to a clearing. He could smell a fire burning and his tired eyes looked everywhere. "I'm waiting for you." She faded from his side as he recognized the man running towards him. Rick caught him as his body finally gave out, falling into him.

"Daryl? Daryl, you okay?" he asked.

"Gotta find Beth," he muttered before he passed from the waking world.


	52. Reunited

Prompt: Gareth IS the one that kidnapped Beth and throws her in the train car with everyone which obviously leads to secret train car bethyl sex.

Reunited

Beth's eyes widened when she saw Daryl through the window. She turned, running to the door when Gareth grabbed her arm and pulled her back, slamming her against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Those are my friends," she answered, shrinking into the wall. "I have to go see them."

He smirked and backhanded her hard, splitting her lip. "No, you're staying here." He handed her off to one of his men. "Make sure she doesn't leave. I've got something very special planned for her." He walked out, leaving her alone. She stared at the man who pushed her away from him and crossed his arms, a gun in hand. She bit her lip and went to the window, looking down at the courtyard as they walked over to Mary. She watched in horror as Rick grabbed one of the men and held a gun to his head. Everything went to hell then. Guns started to fire as the group ran through the streets. She screamed and banged on the window, trying to get their attention as they ran from her view.

Knowing that she was being watched didn't stop her from trying to leave. Beth bolted for the door but her guard grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, slamming her into the ground. She gasped for air as the wind was knocked from her. "You're not going anywhere, little girl."

She heard the firefight end outside the windows and panic shot through her. Fear that Daryl was dead consumed her. She started to shake, tears streaming from her eyes as her mind ran away from her, contemplating all of the possibilities. She jumped when Gareth walked back into the room and his man pulled her from the ground by her hair. Gareth smiled, cupping her face; then slapped her again. Her ears rang. "Do you love them?" he asked.

Beth shook as she nodded her head. "Y-yes."

"Good." Gareth roughly turned her around and bound her arms behind her back before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her from the room. Beth fought against him as she was dragged through the streets of Terminus. They stopped in front of a train car on the outside of the city. "I've got a gift for you." He smirked and grabbed her face, kissing her. Beth tried to pull away but when he held her there, she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Gareth growled, slapping her, this time hard enough to send her to the dirt. "Get her up," Gareth snapped as he climbed the stairs to the car. Beth was roughly pulled from the car and dragged up the stairs, delivered to Gareth. He fisted his hand in her hair as they opened the train car just enough to fit her body through. He smirked and looked at her. "Enjoy it, while you can." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to make you watch as I gut them, feed them to you, then make you mine." He threw her inside. Beth lost her footing and fell, coming down hard on her shoulder as she hit the metal of the car.

She heard footsteps as she tried to gain enough leverage without the use of her hands to sit up. "Beth?" She looked up as Daryl pushed his way through the bodies and knelt in front of her. He gently turned her around and bit through the duct tape holding her hands together before looking into her eyes. It was dark but she could see the worry in his face and knew he could see the blood and bruises forming on hers.

"Beth," Maggie breathed, coming over to kneel beside of her. Beth threw her arms around Maggie and hugged her. She'd known Rick, Daryl, Carl, and Michonne were there, but she hadn't seen Maggie and the others. "How long have you been here?"

Beth looked at Daryl, reaching out and taking his hand. She needed to touch him. "Since that night," she said, more to him than anyone else. Daryl growled and pulled her against him. She clung to his shirt, needing to be as close to him as she could get.

Rick knelt beside her, brushing a hand over her hair. "You okay Beth?"

She looked at him and smiled a little, reaching out and hugging him, but not letting Daryl remove his hands from her waist. "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay, all of you."

"Can you tell us anything?"

Beth started to tell them everything she had learned about Gareth and the Terminus group while she had been with him. "I never wanted to be with him, but I had to stay alive."

The hours past and they started to fall asleep. Beth hadn't left Daryl's side, hadn't let anyone else get as close as him. He hadn't stopped touching her since she'd been thrown into the car with them. The others knew that something had happened between the two of them, but thankfully no one questioned them. they could worry about that later. When they were the last two awake Beth turned her face up to him. "He said he was going to gut you and make me watch," she whispered.

Daryl kissed her head. "I ain't goin' nowhere, and nothin's gonna happen to you."

Beth looked into his eyes, reaching up she gently cupped his face and brought his head down, kissing him. He moaned quietly into her mouth, his arms tightening around her as he pulled her close, deepening the kiss. It was rushed, needy, hot, Beth's hands started unbuttoning his shirt. "Make love to me, Daryl."

"You gotta be quiet," he whispered as she pushed his shirt open and started kissing his neck. She nodded as she nuzzled his neck. His hands went to her jeans and unbuttoned them. He pushed his hand under the denim and the cotton of her panties. She was already soaked. He groaned quietly, grasping her hips and urging her to stand up. He pulled them down to her knees, quickly pulled himself out and helped her straddle him as he slid deep inside of her. Beth bit down on his shoulder to keep quiet. The sexual tension that had built up between them exploded in that moment, driving their senses higher, each tough, each caress, each twitch and clench was doubled, exploding stars in front of their eyes and lighting through their veins.

Daryl's arms wrapped around her waist as she rode him, slowly, wanting to draw out the pleasure, the sensations. They knew they may never get this chance again. They weren't sure how they were able to keep quiet, but they managed. Beth's hands cupped his face as she kissed him, her hips working against his, grinding, thrusting, his hardness hot and strong inside of her. She gasped for air as their orgasms claimed them both, causing her to go lightheaded.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Beth." He kissed her softly, brushing her hair away from her face. He helped her fix her clothes, fixed his own, and pulled her into his body, holding her as she fell asleep in his arms. He was going to kill Gareth; he was going to kill anyone who had touched her. He wasn't going to let her leave him again, ever.


	53. Next Contestant

Prompt: Daryl being and feeling really insecure because Beth just never gets jealous. Woman talk to him, try to flirt with him and it doesn't bother Beth at all—which drives him crazy.

Next Contestant

He rolled his eyes when Megan sat beside him at breakfast. Everyone knew that Beth was his, just like he was hers, but that never stopped the older woman to try and get closer to him, it didn't stop them from trying to push Beth out of the picture. Beth had the same problem with some of the younger boys around camp and it drove him crazy. He hated watching them flirt with her, trying to worm their way in. It boiled anger in him. Daryl was a jealous man, that was obvious, but not what bothered him the most. No matter how many women tried to flirt with him, Beth never exhibited any signs of jealousy.

He couldn't understand why. When he saw men flirting with her he wanted to rip them apart. When she saw women flirting with him, she just gave him a smile and went back to whatever she was doing. He looked at her as Megan said something, laughing lightly and putting a hand on his shoulder. She just looked over at them, gave him a wink and finished clearing a table of dirty dishes.

He frowned a bit. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Megan asked.

Daryl glanced at her. "Nothin'," he muttered, standing up and walking over to Beth. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, kissing her neck. She smiled and leaned her head to the side, granting him more room. "Jealous?" he asked.

Beth smirked and turned to look up at him. "Not one bit." He frowned and dropped his arms. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You never get jealous." He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

Beth smiled and jumped up to the counter, sitting on the edge and wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. "Daryl, I never get jealous of those other women because you never give me a reason to. I trust you, completely, with my life and my love." She smiled and kissed him on the nose. "I know that no matter what they say or do, you'll be in my bed at night. I know I'm the one you'll be holding. I know that you love me, and only me."

Daryl cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, pulling her close to him. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers running into his hair. "How'd I get so lucky?"

She giggled and rested her forehead against his. "I'm the lucky one, I've got the most loyal man in the world." She kissed him lightly. "And honestly, it's sexy when you're jealous."


	54. You Look Good in My Shirt

Prompt: For some reason Daryl gives his vest to Beth. They could be alone of if they're with the group, everyone looks surprised to see it, saying something like Daryl never takes off that vest.

You Look Good in My Shirt

Beth curled deeper into Daryl's chest as the sun crept up over the tree line. He was going on a run today with Michonne and Tyreese. She hated when he went on runs without her. She knew it needed to be done, and she knew the group was still wary about sending her on runs. They still treated her like glass. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Anything you want me to look for?" he asked quietly, his hand playing with the curls in her hair.

Beth sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was still half asleep. "No, I don't need anything, just, come back in one piece."

Daryl looked down at her. He knew she hated when he left her. Every time it reminded her of the night she was taken from him and it seeded an anxiety inside of her that didn't calm until she was back in his arms. An idea sprang to his head and he smiled. He reached past her and grabbed his vest from the pile of clothes. "Sit up a minute," he told her. Beth did as he asked and watched him as he draped the worn leather around her shoulders. "Keep it safe for me."

She smiled and kissed him, sliding her arms into it. "Promise."

They walked out of the tent together, their fingers laced. Neither one of them missed the looks the rest of the group gave them as she walked him to the car and helped him load it for the run. Maggie grabbed Glenn's arm and pulled him close so she could whisper. "Look," she said nodding her head at her sister and the hunter. "I've never seen Daryl take it off before."

Glenn shook his head. "Me either…he loves that thing more than his crossbow."

Rick and Michonne came to stand next to them, staring over at the couple. "Guess he found something he loves more." Michonne smirked and walked over to the car, giving them a knowing look as she helped them load it up.


	55. New Sherrif

Prompt: Daryl says something about the new sheriff in town at the prison.

New Sheriff

He watched her walk back up from the prison carrying baby Judith in her arms, Carl's hat on her head. That stirred something deep inside of him that he hadn't felt in a while. Suddenly, a fantasy he'd buried sprung to mind as he watched her walk. He watched her, with hawk's eyes, hunter's eyes, as she passed Carol Judith and walked to her cell. He followed her, stalking her. He sneaked inside and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. "Where'd you get the hat?" he whispered into her ear, pressing against him.

"Didn't you hear? There's a new sheriff in town," she answered, leaning her head to the side.

He growled, biting her neck, pressing her against the wall. "You got handcuffs, Sheriff?" He ground his hips against hers, letting her know how badly this turned him on. "Cause I've been a bad boy."


	56. Little Dust on the Bottle

Prompt: Beth and Daryl find a countryside house and drink a few bottles of red wine that they find in the abandoned house. They then start pouring out their feelings while they sit beside each other on the floor. There are a few stolen glances at one another, and then a kiss shared between the two. (Option): Continue the kiss into something a little more heated. Takes place a few days after the burning of the cabin.

Little Dust on the Bottle

Beth smiled as she pulled the dark green bottle out from the cupboard, blowing the dust off of it. The seal was still intact. She figured it couldn't hurt so long as she didn't start up a game of Never Have I Ever again. Daryl was busy making sure everything was secure so she started looking for glasses. Drinking moonshine from the bottle was one thing, but when you drank wine, you needed a glass. She managed to find two and get them cleaned out. While she let the wine breathe a little she pulled out the other three bottles and dusted them off.

"What's this?" Daryl asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Beth blushed a bit and looked at the wine. "I thought we could have a drink…" She looked at him sheepishly. "I promise we won't play a game."

He frowned a bit, remembering the way he'd exploded when he'd gotten drunk. He figured he owed her another chance to show her he wasn't a total asshole. "Aight," he said sitting at the table. He picked up one of the glasses and took a drink. He wasn't much of a wine man, but this was sweet and it made her smile.

"Okay, great." Beth sat down beside him and took a drink from her own glass. "This is so much better than moonshine," she said with a smile. He nodded his head in agreement.

The night past as they drank, mostly in silence, but every now and then one of them started up a conversation. At least, until the alcohol started to go to their brains. Beth looked at Daryl, catching him staring. "Can I tell you something?" she asked, pouring herself another glass, finishing off the third bottle. He nodded his head, watching her as a delicate smile played on her lips. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He was taken aback by that, but only momentarily. He realized that he was falling for the blonde too. He'd never been in love before, but now he was realizing that this feeling that consumed him every time he looked at her was nothing but love. "Yeah," he grunted, "me too."

She stared at him and he didn't even try to hide the blush on his face. "Seriously?" she asked. Daryl nodded, looking her dead in the eyes. He watched her stand, putting her wine down and walking around the table until she was standing in front of him. Slowly she reached out and took his glass from him, setting it down on the table. He looked up into her eyes as she put her hands on his shoulders and straddled his hips. He wanted to blame it on the wine, but he knew better. This had been coming for a long time now. "I'm going to kiss you," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as she pressed her lips against his.

He could taste the wine on her lips and it went straight to his head. His hands moved from her waist, up her body, pushing her shirt. She was smooth skin and heated flesh under his hands. He pulled the material off of her body and grabbed her ass, standing up and holding her with one hand, the other knocking everything off the of the table and he lay her out on it. Beth moaned, rolling her hips up into his, rocking them, getting him hard in his jeans. He growled and quickly ripped her jeans from his legs and buried himself deep inside of her.

She was heaven around him. He lost himself in the sensations, in the feel of her. The way she felt around his cock, the way her nails bit into his scalp as she pulled his hair, the way she cried out his name as he drove himself into her over and over again. Yeah, he loved her, and he was going to make sure nothing happened to her.

He ran all night, trying to chase down the car that had taken her from him. His heart hurt in his chest as his body gave out at the crossroads and he collapsed onto the blacktop. He'd failed her.


	57. Begging Reprised

Prompt: Just…vampire Daryl?! Reedus said Daryl's sex life would involve biting. If there is any love in your soul I wish you would expand on this.

Begging Reprised

He sat on his throne, dressed in expensive silks and rich leather, chains of silver hung around his neck and priceless jewels glittered on his fingers as he watched over his house. He was the lord of the manor, the ruler of the race, and the single, sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life. She'd been brought to him three years ago, to be a gift, a bargaining chip to keep her village safe. At first she'd cried herself to sleep every night, but as the days turned into weeks, turned into months, turned into years, she fell in love with the dark prince.

His eyes met hers across the room and he commanded everyone to leave. She knew the look in his eyes and recognized the look in his face. Her pupils dilated, her skin tingled, the silk wrapped around her body suddenly felt too erotic as he moved around her like cool water. The doors closed behind her and she jumped as it echoed throughout the throne room. He didn't have to command her to go to him. Her body moved of its own accord, slowly crossing the marble floor, her hands clutching her skirts as she mounted the stark white stairs.

She didn't stop until she had straddled his waist, her skirts bunched around her hips, her hands clutching at the leather that covered his shoulders. She moaned as his hand fisted in her hair and jerked it to the side, exposing the long pale slope of her neck. Gently, his fangs pricked her skin, drawing her life's essence from her and taking it into himself. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he cradled her in his arms, whispering dark promises that had her shivering and begging for more.

Licking his lips, he stared into her eyes. "I want you," he whispered into her ear. Beth shivered and rocked her hips against his. She reached between them, releasing him from the leather and taking him into herself. He growled, low and deep as he bit her again, crashing an orgasm down on her instantly. He forced her to ride it out; he prolonged it, kept it going as he forced her to move against him. She clung to him until he was spent, holding her close against him. "My beautiful pet," he whispered into her hair as she rested against him. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled, nuzzling his neck as he rubbed her back, plying with her hair. "Starve."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Most likely."


	58. Asphyxiation

Prompt: Daryl and Beth try kinkier things in the bedroom.

Asphyxiation

Rick walked into his cell and put the handcuffs and key on his bed next to him. "I don't want to know what you're going to do with them, and you mine as well keep them, or burn them when you're done."

Daryl smirked at him and slipped the cuffs and key into his pocket. "Thanks man," he said nodding at him. Rick shook his head and left without another word. Daryl smirked. All he had to do now was wait for Beth to get Judith down and come to him. He'd been a little shocked when she asked him to tie her up one night. She said she had read about it in a book and had been curious about trying it out. He hadn't had a problem with that, he liked it when things got kinky, so he had made sure she was one hundred percent sure that was what she wanted before going to Rick and asking him about the handcuffs.

She had sworn up and down that she wanted it, so he agreed. When she walked into his cell that night, he was laid out on the bed, waiting for her, staring at the ceiling and smoking a cigarette they'd managed to find on their last run. She leaned against the doorway looking down at him. He smirked a bit and pulled the handcuffs from his pocket and held them out on his finger. She smirked and walked over to him, straddling his hips. "Those for me?"

"Mhm," he sat up slowly, flicking his cigarette into a bucket of dirt he used as an ashtray and wrapped his hands around her wrists, guiding them behind her back. "I'm gonna ask ya one last time."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Shut up and fuck me," she whispered against his lips as she rocked her hips against him.

"You're playing with fire baby," he whispered against her lips as he cuffed her hands behind her back tightly. She bit her lip and arched her back as he reached into his pockets to pull out a few other things he'd collected for tonight. "If we're gonna do this we're doin' it right." He pulled out two bandanas and lay one on the bed. "You trust me?"

"With my life."

Daryl nodded and tied the first bandana around her eyes, being mindful of her hair as he tied the knot. She shivered under his hands. He picked up the other bandana. "Open your mouth," he whispered against her ear. Beth moaned and did as he commanded, opening her mouth so he could gag her with the other bandana. Daryl looked at her for a minute, searching her face, or what he could see of it, for any signs of fear. When he didn't see any he grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, pushing it down her arms to pool around the cuffs, doing the same with her bra.

He laid her out on the bed and bent his head, kissing her neck. His hands cupped her breasts; his rough callouses creating a delicious friction against her skin. She moaned into the gag, arching her back, pressing her breasts against his hands. He chuckled darkly, kissing a path over her collar bone and down the small slope of one until he could draw her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly. She mewled for more, begging him, her hips rocking against his as she tried to get more from him.

Daryl smirked and ground his hips against hers. He was painfully hard in his jeans. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her wet, hot, tight pussy, but he wanted to drag this out, to tease her body and make her scream for him. He released her nipple and kissed his way down her belly, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. She gasped and arched, her hands pulling at the cuffs behind her back.

His fingers deftly undid the button on her jeans and pulled the rest of her clothing off, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. He could smell her as he spread her legs, draping them over his shoulders and he groaned, deep in the back of his throat. He kissed her thigh, slowly making his way down to her cunt. She was already dripping for him and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

His tongue snaked out and ran the length of her pussy. Her head fell back against the sheets, her back arching in a delicious curve, a desperate moan leaving her lips as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. He drew it into his mouth, sucking it, slipping three fingers into her tight opening, fucking her slowly. He twisted his wrist, curling his fingers. Her pussy contracted around him, drawing his fingers deeper into her channel. He groaned against her clit and the vibrations are what sent her screaming behind the gag over the edge.

He slowly pulled his fingers clear of her and licked them clean, kissing back up her body as he pulled his throbbing cock from his pants and lined up their bodies. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and slammed into her. She screamed, still sensitive after her orgasm and he gripped her hips tightly. He leaned up on his knees and cracked his head on the top bunk. Growling he grabbed Beth around the waist and forced her legs around him as he stood them up from the bed and slammed her into the wall on the opposite side of the cell, driving deeper inside of her.

Beth dropped her head against his shoulder as he drove into her. "So fuckin' tight baby," he groaned into her ear, biting down on her neck. "So wet for me, you gonna come sweet girl?" She moaned and her pussy tightened around him. He smirked. Dirty talk always drove Beth crazy. "Yeah, you're gonna come around my dick, ain't ya? Soak it." He grunted as she contracted almost painfully around him and he drove his hips in deeper. She was breathing so hard through her nose he momentarily gave concern about her suffocating, but he was so close. "Fuck baby, you drive me crazy." He rested his head against hers, his hands gripping her ass with a bruising force as his orgasm barreled down on him and he spilt himself deep inside of her. Beth screamed her body tensing as she came around him.

Daryl pulled the bandana off of her mouth and eyes as he carried her back to the bed. He gently laid her out on her side as he fished the key out of his pocket and released her. She curled into his body when he lay beside her. "I love you," she panted out.

He kissed her head. "I love you too."

"Think Rick will let us keep those?"

Daryl smirked and looked down at her. "Yeah, I think he won't mind."

She smiled and cuddled into him, kissing his chest. "Good, cause I wanna do that to you."


	59. Poker Face

Prompt: Beth is confronting Daryl about his feelings and in typical Daryl fashion he is trying to push her away and convince her it's not a good idea. He keeps calling her a child and tells her he doesn't see her that way and Beth started to just strip in front of him calling his bluff. Daryl blusters and stutters.

Poker Face

"Daryl?" He could have sworn he heard Beth's voice. But that was impossible. She was supposed to be in her tent asleep. Far, far away from him. Things had been strange since they'd been reunited. He wouldn't deny that they'd had a moment or two while they'd been alone, but after some time apart, he'd had time to think about it. He was no good for her; he was too old for her. "Daryl?" Damn it. He popped open an eye and looked at her. She'd crawled into his tent and zipped it back up. She was kneeling beside him.

"What are ya doin' here?" he asked, sitting up.

"I want to talk to you." She moved to sit with her legs folded beside him and bit her lip.

He sighed, running a finger through his long hair. Maybe it was time he got it cut. "There ain't nothin' to talk about."

Beth glared at him. "There is and you know it. You've hardly said two words to me since I came back, you won't look at me, won't sit next to me. What happened?"

"Nothin' happened." He rubbed his face. He was too old to be dealing with this shit. Beth needed to leave him alone. He wasn't any good for her. Didn't mean he didn't want her. Even as he was telling her to leave him alone his hands were itching to pull her under the blankets with him and make her scream his name.

"That's bullshit." She reached out and took his hand. "Daryl, I love you."

He glared at her. He needed to be a mean bastard. Maybe then she'd run away. "You don't know what you're talkin' about. It's just cause we were together. I don't love you, I never will. Now get out."

He saw something in her eyes flash and he knew he was in trouble. Her chin rose defiantly. "Yes you do." She stood up and before he could say anything she was pulling her shirt off, her fingers wrapped around her bra as well, pulling them over her head. When her breasts were bared to his eyes he stared, he couldn't help it. They were everything he'd imagined they would be and more.

"Beth, stop," he rasped out. Shit, she was already affecting him. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants.

"No." Her hands cupped her own breasts and she pinched her nipples lightly before running her hands down her body in the sexiest way Daryl had ever seen. She popped open the button on her jeans and pushed them down her legs, her panties too. He followed her hands, watching as each creamy inch was exposed. "I can see the way you're looking at me." She knelt in front of him, slowly moving to straddle his hips, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I can feel how much you want me," she whispered, lightly nipping at his lips as she rocked her hips against his.

"Beth, I…we can't…I'm too old…" He bit his lip as she pressed her hips down harder. "Damn it."

She giggled and kissed her way up his jaw to his ear, nipping at his ear lobe before licking lightly. Her breath in his ear made him shiver. "You want me, Daryl Dixon. I'm right here." She smirked and bit his neck, sucking lightly. "Take me."

_Game fucking over._


	60. Stuck With You

Prompt: They're in the trunk, but it's a bit smaller so Beth has to climb and stay on top of Daryl all night.

Stuck With You

She climbed into the trunk quickly, shrinking in, making herself as small as she could so Daryl could still climb in. The trunk was impossibly small inside. He climbed in quickly after her, trying not to kick her as he did so, but it wasn't going to happen easily. She grunted when his boot hit her shin. They quickly pulled the trunk down and Daryl tied it shut. As quietly as they could they tried to get comfortable, but it was too small. "Get over here," he whispered. He grabbed her hand pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him, her back to his chest and a blush covered her face. She was happy he couldn't see her face. She'd never been this close to a real man, and it was doing strange things to her.

She bit her lip and jumped when the walkers started to bang on the trunk. Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and she relaxed into his embrace. It was hours before the walkers started to disappear. She rubbed her eyes. She needed to sleep. She was exhausted. Deciding to risk it, she turned, just a little, and rested her head on Daryl's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You should sleep too," she whispered.

He sighed, laying his head atop hers. "Yeah." Beth closed her eyes, drinking in the scent that was Daryl and she felt just a little bit safer.

When Beth woke up, it took her a moment to realize what it was exactly she was sitting on. Daryl had the same problem all men had in the morning and it made her blush. She risked a glance at him. He was still asleep. She looked over to the other side of the trunk, trying to decide if there really was enough room for the to climb over. Things would be awkward when he woke up if she was still sitting on his lap.

"Don't even think about it," he muttered. "Ain't no room." Beth jumped, biting her lip. He reached past her and untied his bandana, letting the trunk pop open. He helped her out of the back of the car and she looked around, making sure there weren't any walkers lingering about. She looked at him when they started to climb out. "Let's go," he grabbed his things and started off again. Beth bit her lip and followed him. Yeah, things were awkward at all.


	61. Blood of My Blood

Prompt: Beth and Daryl are naming their newborn son and Beth wants to name him after a crush she had before, but of course Daryl disagrees with her.

Blood of My Blood

Daryl leaned over the bed and kissed Beth's head, looking down at his son. He was strong, healthy, and Beth was going to be just fine. They'd both made it through the pregnancy with flying colors, and now, he was a father. "We need a name," he whispered.

She smiled and brushed their son's cheek with her finger. "What about Malcolm?" she asked looking up at Daryl. "I used to really like this guy; he was strong, kind, things I want my son to be."

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Baby, we're not naming our son after a crush you had." He understood where she was coming from, but there was no way that was going to fly with him.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess." She looked up at him. "What was your dad's name?"

"Fuck that, we're not naming him after that bastard either."

She sighed as the baby started to fuss. She guided him to her breast and started to feed him. "Well, we need a name."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have that many influential men in his life and they had both agreed that Hershel was a no go for them as well. He racked his brain, trying to think of a name. He looked at Beth, then down at his son, and it hit him. "Able."

Beth smiled looking up at him. "I like that," she said softly, tilting her head so she could kiss him. Daryl smiled and gently eased himself onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her. He hadn't thought he'd be ready for a family, but now, with them in his arms, he knew he'd be able to do it.


	62. Ohana

Prompt: We all know that Beth and Maggie have a dubious relationship at best, so Glenn extends the olive branch and finally gets to know his little sister-in-law. Daryl watches the bond from across the campfire and reminisces about the good times with Merle. Maggie joins and reflects on her mistakes with Beth, and both reflect on Beth and family.

Ohana

Glenn walked over to Beth and sat down beside her, handing her a plate of the rabbit she and Daryl had caught earlier. Beth and Maggie still weren't walking. After Beth and Daryl had told the group about their relationship things had become even more tense between the two sisters. "Thanks," she said taking the plate from him.

Glenn nodded and smiled a bit. "I was thinking we could talk."

Beth looked at him. "Talk about what?"

This is where things got awkward. Glenn was married to Maggie, making Beth his sister-in-law, but in all honesty, he didn't know anything about the girl except that she helped take care of Judith and she'd slit her wrist after the fiasco with the barn. That wasn't right. Normally he'd know his sister-in-law as well as he did his own sister. "I don't know anything about you," he admitted. "I want to change that."

Beth looked at him for a moment but nodded her head. "What do you want to know?"

"You're eighteen right?" he asked.

Beth smiled and shook her head. "Nineteen, had my birthday last week."

Now he felt like even more of an asshole. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Beth shrugged. "There was enough going on. I mean we're trying to get over the whole Terminus thing, and trying to find somewhere safe. It just didn't seem like the right thing to do."

Glenn frowned. "Beth, you shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself for others like that. I mean, it was your birthday."

"It's fine, really. Daryl knew and we celebrated just the two of us. That was enough for me."

Glenn sighed but dropped the subject. "What's your favorite color?"

Daryl smiled to himself as he watched Glenn and Beth talk. It was high time they got to know each other. He didn't understand how you could marry someone but know nothing about their sister. Then again, things hadn't been normal for them in a long time. Still, he was glad to see that one of them was making an effort. Now if Maggie could just get that stick out of her ass everything could be fine again. Watching Glenn and Beth talk made him think about Merle. He had been a real son of a bitch, but he and Daryl had had their good times too. Daryl remembered that not long before the world had gone to shit, he and Merle had gotten shit faced drunk and had spent the night laughing at stupid jokes they told each other. He missed his brother like hell, but maybe, if they could fix things with Maggie and Beth, he'd have another brother. It wouldn't be the same, nowhere close, but it would be something.

Maggie watched Beth and Glenn laugh at something and a small pain shot through her chest. She knew she didn't treat Beth right and she felt sorry about that. The more she thought about, the more she realized that Daryl was the best match for Beth too. He could keep her safe, keep her alive. Sighing, she pushed herself off of the ground and walked over, sitting between Beth and Glenn. "Hey," she said looking at her sister.

"Hey," Beth answered, looking down at her empty plate.

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching over and taking her hand." I've handled this badly." Beth looked up at her. "I won't cause any more problems. Daryl's a good match for you."

"That's not the only reason we're fighting, you do know that right?"

Maggie nodded her head. "We used to be so close. After everything happened…I'm sorry."

Beth hugged her. "I'm sorry too."

Daryl walked over at that point and bent, kissing Beth on the head. "Ready for bed?" Beth nodded and took his hand. She smiled when Maggie hugged Daryl and kissed his cheek. Things were going to get much, much better now.


	63. Let Me Teach You

Prompt: Daryl is a virgin and Beth isn't. Daryl gets all embarrassed and Beth has to convince him she doesn't mind.

Let Me Teach You

Beth frowned when Daryl stopped them again. They were in his cell and had been making out, but as soon as she started to take it further than that, he always stopped her. She knew why, but she was worried that he would never be comfortable with her. She cupped his face, still straddling his hips. "Baby, don't stop me, not tonight."

He huffed and looked away from her. "I ain't no good," he muttered.

She frowned and kissed his head. "Let me teach you." Well, there was something neither one of them had expected to leave her mouth. Beth Greene teaching Daryl Dixon something? It was almost unheard of. He didn't protest so Beth figured that was the go ahead. She smiled as she started to kiss him again, gently running her hands down his chest to his belt. Slowly she pulled him out of his pants and pumped him in her hand. "Have you ever done anything before?" she asked. Daryl bit his lip and shook his head as her thumb swirled around his tip. She smiled a little and nodded her head. "I'll ease you into it."

She stood off the bed and slipped her clothes off before straddling him again. He groaned as she rubbed against him, causing a delicious friction for the both of them. Beth bit her lip and slowly took him into her, only easing him in an inch at a time, as to not overwhelm him. His hands griped her hips and she smiled breathily as he arched into her. Gently she rode him, easing him into the act of lovemaking. She loved the noises he made as she pushed him over the edge. She hadn't expected to get off but when he came deep inside her, whispering her name, her own orgasm crashed upon her like the waves on the rocks.

"How was that?" she asked, lying against his chest, catching her breath.

Daryl smirked, kissing her head. "Give me an hour and we'll practice. Make sure I got it."


	64. Love

Prompt: Beth and Daryl are in that will-they-won't-they phase. Beth does something nice for Daryl and Daryl accidently lets "I love you." slip out.

Love

Daryl looked across the table at Beth. She was doing things to him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was making him nervous. He would lay awake at night and dream about what it would feel like to hold her, to kiss her. When they were alone, and she was just a little bit too close his hands itched to touch her. She looked up at him, caught him staring at her and smiled as a light blush crept into her cheeks. She had just gotten back from her first run, and Michonne was singing her praises.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him. "Follow me?" she asked, holing out her hand. He stared at her face for a moment before nodding and taking her hand. She led him back to her cell and closed the curtain that served as a door. "I have a present for you," she told him.

Daryl watched her walk to her bed and lift the pillow, producing a full, unopened carton of his favorite cigarettes. She smiled, holing the long box out to him. "Where did you find these?" he asked, taking the box.

"Michonne and I stopped at a gas station on the way back to see if there was any gas left. I took a quick look inside." She looked down, awkwardly fidgeting. "There was a walker trapped under a shelf that had fallen over. I killed it and lifted the shelf, you know, just looking for more supplies. It was lying under it." She smiled and shrugged. "I know they're hard to find, so I grabbed them."

Daryl didn't know what to say. Cigarettes were a rare commodity and now he had a full carton. He pulled Beth into him and kissed her hard. She gasped into his mouth, tensing slightly before relaxing and kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers wrapped in his hair. She felt better than any dream. He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes. She was blushing deeply. "I love you."

Beth gasped and his eyes widened as they realized what he'd just said. He had meant to say thank you, but as it hung in the air between them, he realized that I love you, was exactly what he meant.

She smiled a little, her blush deepening. "I love you too."


	65. Daddy

Prompt: Daryl's father has managed to survive the apocalypse so far and Bethyl run into him at the next safe haven they find.

Daddy

Daryl glared at him from across the table. He had no idea how the strung out alcoholic had made it this far in the apocalypse or how he had ended up in that train car. After managing to kill all of the sick sons of bitches in Terminus, Rick had discussed it with the group and they'd agreed that it was a good idea to stay for at least the night. But, they weren't eating anything they found. They'd found Beth as well and the second he'd seen her he'd kissed her and claimed her as his. The group didn't seem to have a problem with it. But the second his _father_ stepped out of one of the train cars, Daryl's whole world shattered. He'd been so happy with Beth and now this sick son of a bitch was going to ruin everything.

He watched Beth, rocking Judith and trying to get her to sleep, walk around the room. He also noticed how his father's eyes watched her. Daryl walked over and sat beside him. "Stop," he growled.

Jackson looked at him. "What are you on about?" he sneered.

"Leave Beth alone." Daryl looked at her, watched her hand the baby back to Rick. "As far as you're concerned, she's off limits."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Look at you boy, never seen a man so torn up over a pussy before." He sat back and pegged Daryl with a look. "You've gone soft boy."

"Everything okay?" Daryl relaxed a little as Beth slipped her arm around his neck and sat on his leg. His arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Mhm, just layin' down the law with my old man." Daryl leaned up and kissed her cheek before looking back at his old man. "We good?" Jackson nodded. "Good." Daryl helped Beth up and led her to the spot he'd cleared out for them.

Beth couldn't sleep. She knew everyone was safe, but she was still having nightmares about Gareth and the things he had made her do. She was up, walking the perimeter of the room, half wishing Judith would wake up just to give her something to do. "Can't sleep?" Beth jumped at the sound of Jackson's voice. She turned and caught him looking at her; she didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Something like that," she admitted.

He nodded. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since this whole thing started." He sighed and patted the chair beside him. Slowly, cautiously, Beth walked over and sat down. "How long you been with my son?" he asked.

Beth frowned a bit. "Well, I've known him for two years, we've been together for…six hours?"

Jackson whistled. "Damn, and he's already that whipped." He shook his head and looked at her. "I ain't seen him happy since his mama died."

Beth nodded. "I heard about that. I've also seen the scars on his back."

Jackson sighed. "I may be a sick son of a bitch when I'm drunk, but I've been sober since the world gone to shit and I'll tell you right now little miss, I love my boy."

Beth jumped when she heard Daryl call out for her. "You better not fuck this up," she told Jackson as she stood. "He's mine now, and I won't let you hurt him again." She walked back over to Daryl and climbed under the blanket with him, burying her body into his.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Just laying down the law with your father."


	66. Call for a Good Time

Prompt: Found their phone number in a library book.

Call for a Good Time

Beth frowned as she pulled yet another book down off the shelf and started to flip through it. She sighed when a piece of paper fell from the pages and bent to pick it up. She figured it was just some notes that whoever had looked at it last had forgotten bout but when she unfolded the piece of paper all she saw was a phone number, a name, and the words _private tutor_ scrawled on it. Beth bit her lip, clutching the paper a little tighter in her hand. Her pride was arguing with her common sense. Pride said that she didn't need a tutor that she'd get through it just fine. Common sense was telling her to get over it and call the number because if she didn't get a good grade on this paper she was going to fail her class.

She sighed and shut the book and quickly left the library, pulling out her cellphone and dialing the number scribbled there. _"Yeah?"_ the male voice that answered asked.

"Uhm, is this Daryl?" she asked, biting her lip and playing with her hair.

"_Depends on who's askin',"_ he growled out.

She bit her lip a little harder. Maybe this was a bad idea. "My name's Beth Greene…I found your number in a book."

"_The hell is it doin' in a book?"_ He growled before she could answer. _"Fuckin' Merle."_

Beth frowned and started to walk around. "Maybe this is a bad time," she blurted out, ready to hang up and go back inside to put her nose in a book.

"_Where?"_

"I'm sorry, where what?"

"_Where do you want to meet?"_ he asked, she could tell he was getting annoyed, but he was going to help her, that was all that mattered.

"Oh uhm, anywhere is fine, I'm not picky." There was a pregnant pause before he answered, giving her an address and a time. Beth quickly wrote it down and sent a text to Maggie before getting on her bike and heading to the address. She really hoped the gruff voice on the other end of the line would be able to help her.

He was going to kill Merle the next time he saw him. He was sick of random girls calling him for a good time just because they'd found his number written on some bathroom wall. It was getting really old. He was going to wait for this slut to turn up at his house and then he was going to turn her away and tell her not to ever come back again. When she knocked on his door he threw it open and stared down at her. He was expecting to see some biker bitch, not the cute blonde girl looking nervous and out of place on his doorstep. "Daryl?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Yeah that's me."

She smiled just a bit. "Great, so I'm having a problem with my thesis, I know what I want to talk about, but for some reason I can't find anything about it, anywhere, which has to be impossible right?"

Daryl stared down at her blankly. What the hell was she going on about? "What the fuck is a thesis?"

She looked up at him, blinking a few times. "Aren't you…a private tutor?" she asked, handing him a piece of paper that had his name and number on it.

Daryl groaned and swore under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. Merle had gone too far this time. "Look, Beth was it? This is just some sick joke my brother is pulling; I don't know shit about anything except hunting and fixing cars. Never even got my GED."

She frowned a little and he could see the frustration on her face and he felt bad for her. "Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you." She turned to leave and saw the bike she'd ridden over on.

"Hold up," he called out. She stopped and looked at him. "Can't let you ride home on that." He pulled his keys out and walked out, not bothering to lock the door. "I'll give you a ride, least I can do." She nodded a little and wheeled her bike over to his truck. He lifted it into the back and opened the door for her. She thanked him as he climbed in. "So where we goin?" he asked. She gave him her address and he backed the truck out of the driveway and headed that way. He glanced at her and frowned. "You okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "Just gonna fail my class," she muttered, staring out the window.

"What class?"

"Bimolecular studies." She laughed a bit. "I took the class on a whim, thinking it'd be fun. It's been hell." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about all the trouble."

He shook his head as he pulled into her driveway. "No problem, you're the best damn looking piece that's found my number and called." He looked at her and threw the truck in park. "Any time you wanna come see me again, feel free."

She smiled and little and climbed out. He lifted her bike out of the back and lent against his truck as he watched her walk inside. As soon as he was back in the truck he saved her number in his phone. Maybe he'd after to call her some time.


	67. Hot for Teacher

Prompt: Teacher/Student

Hot for Teacher

Beth gasped as sweat covered her body. Daryl threw her up against the whiteboard, biting her neck, his hand grabbing a hold of her face and moving it to the side, giving him more room. Had any one told her that she would be fucking one of her high school teachers, she would have laughed in their face, but here they were, after hours, and he was making her hot, and wet. "Such a bad girl," he whispered against her neck as he pushed her skirt up over the curve of her ass.

She laughed breathily, pushing her hips back against his, moaning when she felt his hot cock brushing against her. "That's why I'm in detention, _Mr. Dixon._"

He growled, fisting his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. "Yes, it is." He maneuvered them around, not releasing her hair, and threw her over his desk, sending papers and pencils flying as he ripped her panties off her legs. It was always like this. She would spend the day, getting him hot and bothered, all worked up, and then, when everyone had left, he'd lock the door and take her so hard she would come while seeing stars.

She bit her lip when she heard the clicking of his belt. "I'm going to fuck you, so hard," he ground out, kicking her legs apart with the toe of his boot.

She moaned, arching her back like a cat in heat, teasing him with her barely legal body. "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

Daryl growled and spanked her ass. "You're pushing it tonight darlin'," he mumbled, slamming his hips against hers, burying his hard cock deep into her pussy. Beth threw her head back, moaning his name, long and low as he body wailed in pleasure at the welcomed intrusion. No one had ever filled her like Daryl did. He ground his hips into hers, building up a burning heat that spread throughout her. "Fuck you're tight," he mumbled, biting down on her shoulder. "You're always so tight for me."

"Just for you," she breathed out, pushing her hips back against him.

"That's my good girl." He drew his hips back and slammed back into her, starting a fast, punishing pace. The sounds of their flesh meeting with every thrust, the sounds of their ragged breathing, her high pitched moans, calling out his name, his grunts, praising her delicious body filled the room. It was a good thing there was no one left in the building.

Sweat pooled on their skin, creating a sheen under the florescent lighting. "Daryl," she whined, her pussy clenching around his dick. "I'm gonna," she gasped when he hit that delicious spot inside of her.

He growled, speeding up. "Come for me, come for me hard," he growled, his hips bruising her hips. Beth cried out, her fingers digging into the wood of the desk, leaving her mark and the proof of what they'd done as she came around him, milking his cock for everything it was worth, causing him to grunt her name as he came deep inside of her. He fell back into his chair, pulling her with him and holding her body against his.

"I'm so happy I graduate next week," she whispered against his neck.

He smirked and kissed her head. "The second the ceremony is over I'm going to kiss you, in front of everyone." He played with her hair as she calmed down against him. "Claim ya in front of everyone."

She giggled and kissed his neck. "I love you, Mr. Dixon."

He hummed and kissed her forehead. "Love you too, Greene."


	68. Cherry Pie (Sequel to Hot for Teacher)

Prompt: Write the sequel for Hot for Teacher where he does kiss her in front of everyone.

Cherry Pie

He sat there with the rest of the faculty, smirking to himself as he watched the graduating class walk across the stage, accept their diploma, and shake the hands of the principle and head of the board. His legs were bouncing as he heard her name being called and watched her stand, then walk across the stage like all of the other students. God, why did it have to be such a large class? And those fucking speeches had taken too damn long. As far as he was concerned as soon as that diploma landed in her hand she was no longer his student.

He was a mess until they congratulated the class and they all threw their caps in the air. He was out of his seat faster than a bullet and making a beeline to her. She locked eyes with him as he waded through the sea of people. He knew they were watching him, but he didn't give two shits. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her in front of everyone watching.

Rick, one of his best friends and a fellow teacher walked over and grabbed his shoulder, ripping him away from her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Daryl smirked and wrapped his arm around Beth's waist, pulling her against him. "Kissing my woman." He pushed past Rick, ignoring the looks from the rest of the faculty. There was nothing they could do anymore. They stopped in front of Beth's father and sister. "Mr. Greene, I love your daughter."

Hershel sighed and crossed his arms, looking between them. "This what you want Beth?" he asked.

"I love him daddy."

Hershel looked at Daryl, a man sizing up another man. "I can't say I approve of the situation and the events that led to this relationship, but as long as you treat my baby well, I won't stop you."

Daryl shook his hand and kissed Beth's head. "Then, let me take you all out for lunch, to celebrate." They all agreed and Beth followed Daryl to his motorcycle after handing her cap and gown over to her sister. He stared at her as she walked over to him. Under that ugly gown she'd had on she was wearing black leather skinnies and a black bustier that did wonders for her body and gave him an instant hard on, and the sexiest pair of boots he'd ever seen. She pushed him back and straddled his motorcycle, facing him. "What now, Mr. Dixon?" she asked, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

He smirked, leaning forward and kissing him. "I'm going to take your family to lunch, send them on their way, then take you back to my place and fuck you into the mattress." He smirked when she bit her lip, her eyes rolling. "Where'd you even get this outfit?"

She smiled and winked. "I sacked my sister's closet." She laughed when he started the bike and pulled off. She rested her head against his chest so happy that she was no longer his student and they were free to be together.


	69. Goin' My Way?

Prompt: Hitchhiker ride

Goin' My Way?

She sighed as she walked down the Georgia highway. It was a long way to Nashville, but she was determined to get there. Her family didn't stand by her choice to drop everything, school, boyfriend, to become a singer, but she didn't give a damn. She would show them that she could do it. No more singing in front of small church congregations. She wanted to be on a huge stage with a million screaming fans chanting her name. She had a bag of clothes and her guitar. Sure, hitchhiking to Tennessee probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, but she had to take the risk, or she'd never know.

Beth looked behind her as a beat up, baby blue chevy pulled up and slowed down. The man inside it had to be the sexiest thing this side of the Mississippi. "Goin' my way?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm headin' to Kentucky," he said, looking her over. Obviously she wasn't much of a threat. "Where you headin'?"

"Nashville," she answered.

"C'mon then." He turned around and walked back to his truck. Beth smiled and followed him, climbing up into the cab and put her things on the floor in front of her. "I'm Daryl, by the way."

"Beth," she answered with a smile. He nodded his head and pulled back onto the highway and drove off. "Why are you going to Kentucky?" she asked.

"Work," he reached out, fiddling with the dial on the radio, trying to get a decent station to play. "Why Nashville?"

Beth looked out the window at the Georgia country side as they drove past. "I want to be a singer," she answered after a moment.

"You any good?"

Beth eyed him for a moment before knocking his hand away from the radio dial. She tuned into a country station and started to sing along with the song; Kerosene by Miranda Lambert. She knew he kept glancing at her, but Beth just stared out of the window. As the song faded and the DJ came back on to announce, he turned the dial down and smirked a bit. "You're gonna give em a run for their money," he told her. Looking at that smile as the sun set behind the tree lines Beth fell in love on the Georgia highway.

That night, they pulled into a cheap motel. "I'll just sleep in the car," she told him as he climbed out.

He looked at her for a minute. "No money?"

She shook her head. "Not a lot, I want to be able to have a place to stay when I get back to the city."

"I got enough for a room, get your shit." He walked off to the front desk to get a room for the night. Beth blushed a bit but got her things from the truck and waited for him. When he came back he grabbed his bag and led her to their room. He opened the door and let her inside. It looked like every other shitty hotel room off of the highway, but Beth didn't mind. It had a bed. _A bed_. Not two like most places. She looked between the bed and Daryl then shrugged. "I'll take the floor," he said, dropping his things on a table.

Beth looked at him, throwing him a flirtatious smile. "I don't bite, much."

He smirked, walking over to her, grasping her hips in his hands. "You're playin' with fire, little girl."

Beth leaned up on her toes until their lips were nearly touching. "I'm no girl."

Daryl looked at her for a long time. "I'm gonna take a shower, go to bed." He turned around and shut himself in the bathroom.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she mumbled, climbing into the bed.

They pulled into Nashville and she looked at him. Things had been going so well. They were getting along great, and she wasn't stupid. She knew the attraction wasn't one sided. "You gonna stay in town tonight?" she asked.

Daryl glanced at her as he pulled onto an off ramp. "I was thinkin' maybe Nashville is as good of a place as any for work." She smiled and he shrugged. "I mean, if you don't mind a roommate."

Beth smirked and sat back in the seat, watching the cars pass and all of the big signs. "Guess you were going my way."


	70. Trust Me

Prompt: Beth and Daryl's first kiss, Beth is the one to initiate it.

Trust Me

Beth stared at him, looking into his eyes as the candlelight flickered. He was just staring at her and everything seemed to make sense then, what he was really trying to say. Slowly, she rose from her chair, adrenaline and nerves running through her, making her nervous and shaky. He watched her with those dark eyes as she rounded the table until she was standing in front of him. Gently she put her hands on his shoulders and swung one leg over his hips, sitting in his lap. He didn't say anything, didn't tell her to leave, didn't tell her to stop, didn't push her away. He just stared at her, almost daring her to do something. So she did. Slowly, Beth bent her head and kissed him, softly, attentively; pouring all of the passion she could, telling him everything she couldn't voice with her lips. She jumped when she felt his hands on her hips, but moans softly, sucking in a breath when he started to kiss her back, his lips dancing against hers in the candle light. Everything was going to change between them now. His hands started to move up his back when the noise trap went off and they both jumped. "I'm gonna give that mutt one last chance," he muttered, helping her off his lap as he went to the door.


	71. Dracarys

**Quick note: First of all THANK YOU to everyone who is following this, added it to their favorites, and left reviews. You have NO idea how much it really means to me. If anyone wants to request anything, feel free, I don't take them from just Tumblr. Secondly, if you HAVE requested something and have not seen it yet, don't worry. I have a long list of open prompts. I get about 20 a day on a regular basis so I work on them in the order that I'm getting them in. Just wanted to let you know. Also, the tittle has changed. It's now Bethyl Drabbles I. Once I get 100 chapters I'll start Bethyl Drabbles II. Think of it as a series, or volumes if you will. That's all, back to the Bethyl goodness.**

* * *

Prompt: Daryl and Beth have their first fight. Angry sex.

Dracarys

He was fuming. He couldn't remember being so angry in his life. Someone had thought it was a good idea to put a knife and gun in Beth's hand and send her out on a run while he'd been out hunting. When he hadn't been able to object. He was going to kill someone. Slowly, painfully, if she didn't come back in one piece. When he heard the truck pull up he stopped pacing and ran to the passenger's side door and pulled her out of it by her arm. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" he demanded.

She glared at him as others came to unload the truck. "Not here." She looked at Michonne who nodded her head, relaying that she had things under control. Beth took Daryl's hand and dragged him to their room in the building they were holding up in for a while. It wasn't silent proof, but it was at least behind a closed door. "Don't ever talk to me like that in front of them again," she spat once the door was closed. "It was _my_ choice. Michonne couldn't go alone."

"Michonne can take care of herself."

Beth glared at him. "So can I." She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like glass. I want to do something to help."

"You do! You take care of Judith."

Beth shook her head. "It's not enough, besides, she's getting old enough to not need a babysitter twenty-four seven." She ran a hand through her hair, her anger paralleling his. "You can't keep me locked up in this camp forever."

"The hell I can't," he growled. "I'll tie you to the fucking bed if I have to."

Beth glared at him. "Just because you're afraid to go out there again, doesn't mean I have to be." She knew it was a low blow, but it needed to be said.

Daryl glared at her and thought about just leaving and slamming the door, but he held his ground. "I ain't afraid of nothing."

"Bull shit! You're afraid of losing me, again."

Daryl's glare turned dark and deadly. "That's fucked up and you know it."

Beth glared just as darkly. "I ain't afraid of dying Daryl."

He huffed and stared at her for a minute. "You're just a fucking kid."

Beth reacted without thinking about what she was really doing. He thought she was a child? She'd just have to prove him wrong. She lunged at him and he caught her, holding her by the ass as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling hard enough to be just this side of pain as she kissed him, using her teeth against the flesh. Daryl growled, deep in his throat and slammed her into the wall, the plaster chipping under the force, and she moaned, her nails digging into his scalp.

All of their anger was coming out and they were playing with fire, walking a very fine line of pain and pleasure. Her hands gripped his shirt collar and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying across the room, her nails raking down his chest leaving angry red marks. He growled and moved them to the dresser that had been left in their room. He knocked everything from it, they heard glass break as it fell to floor and he sat her on top of it. He pulled out his hunting knife and ripped her shirt and bra off. She glared and slapped him; it only made him hungry for her.

He grabbed her roughly, turning her around and slamming her face-first into the wall, their feet crunching on glass. He held her there with one hand while he ripped her jeans from her long legs and pulled himself from his jeans. "You better be fucking wet," he growled into her ear as he wrapped her hair around his hand and slammed into her. She was soaking. Her nails dug into the wall as he fucked her hard, not caring if she got off or not, but knowing she would. They were both too worked up to not.

He pulled harder on her hair, arching her back to a near impossible angle, his nails biting into her flesh as he slammed against her. "You're getting too fucking bold," he growled.

"Fuck you," she spat back.

He slapped her ass hard, pulling harder on her hair. She cried out his name and clenched around him. "Little shit, you like that." He did it again and when he was graced with the same response he growled, driving himself just a little deeper inside of her.

"Like you didn't," she moaned as he quickly maneuvered them to the floor, uncaring of the broken glass.

He put her on her hands and knees and continued to drive into her, making her scream as she clawed at the floor. "If you don't come, you're not going to," he growled out as his orgasm started to attack him. He came deep inside of her and she screamed his name, coming around him.

He collapsed on top of her, and gently rolled off, turning to look at her. She smiled a little and reached out, cupping his face. "Daryl, I love you, but you have to trust me."

He sighed and pulled her into him, kissing her head. "I know. I'll be better." He really hoped he could be. Then again…angry sex was fun.

* * *

Dracarys means dragonfire it's from Game of Thrones for those who aren't fans.


	72. Sweater Weather

Prompt: Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood

My Sweater

He stood on the beach with his arms warped around her, the wind blowing at their hair, causing her to shiver. He smirked when she grabbed his arms and moved them around hers, using the sleeves of his sweater to warm he skin. He hated beaches, hated warm weather. She turned around in his arms as the full moon danced above them and reached up, her hands brushing against his neck. He dipped his head and kissed her. Her hands slipped into the sleeves of his sweater and laced her fingers with his. He smiled against her mouth.

They were visiting family in the mountain and the weather was well into the single digits. She was so used to the warm weather; she couldn't even walk around the cabin without shivering. He built a fire and spread out the comforter from their bed on the floor, piling up pillows before he laid her down on it. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as she stared up into his eyes, the fire silhouetting her beautifully. His fingers brushed over her lips and she darted her tongue out to taste him. He smiled, bending his head to kiss her again as her body warmed under his touch.


	73. Laughter like Bells

Prompt: Beth pulling a real laugh from Daryl

Laughter like Bells

He was lying on the bed with her, their fingers intertwined with her back to his chest. Things had been hard for them ever since Terminus. They had come out as a couple to the others, but that wasn't the problem. They were on the road to the capitol, trying to get some braniac there to save humanity—or what was left of it. They had done this road thing before and it was starting to wear down on all of them. Daryl and Beth wanted to find somewhere stable, and soon. She was pregnant, but no one else knew yet. She sighed and looked up at him, her blue diamond eyes searching for something. "Hmm?"

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly. "Wanna hear a dumb joke?" she asked. He huffed lightly and nodded, staring down at her. "Which president was the most innocent?" she asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and waited for the punch line. "Lincoln, he was on a cent." Daryl laughed, honest to god laughed because it was so stupid it was funny. He shook against her, tears forming in his eyes. He knew it was stupid, knew it was probably the worst joke he'd ever heard in his life, but he couldn't help himself. That was why he loved Beth. She could make him the happiest man in the world with the stupidest joke in the world.


	74. Tickle Fights

Prompt: Daryl being surprisingly ticklish on his sides

Tickle Fights

Beth yawned as she walked across the camp to her and Daryl's tent for the night. Judith had been extra fussy during the day. Beth knew she was still teething, but she was exhausted. She walked in and saw Daryl lying without his shirt, his back facing her and asleep. She didn't blame him for passing out. It was late. She kicked off her boots and climbed under the blankets beside him, her fingers brushing his side as she slid her arm around him. "Holy shit!" Daryl jumped, pulling away from her. Beth pulled back, eyes wide, afraid she'd scared. He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly.

He shook his head. "Didn't scare me." Beth looked at him, if she hadn't scared him, then why did he react like that. She saw the light blush on his face and things started to make sense. Smiling, she straddled his waist. "Beth, don't even think about it." She smirked, her legs pinning his arms to his sides as she bent over him.

"Don't know what you mean baby." With feather light touches she brought her fingers up his sides and he laughed, squirmed, tried to get away from her. Beth had found Daryl Dixon's ticklish spot.

"Beth, stop!" he cried out between bursts of laughter. Beth laughed and only kept tickling him. He finally managed to get his arms free and quickly flipped them over, pinning her body under his. "You're gonna pay for that little girl."

Beth laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."


	75. Baby It's Cold Outside

Prompt: The cold weather forces Beth and Daryl into close proximity.

Baby its Cold Outside

He was trying to ignore the coldness that was seeping into his body. He hated being cold. Fucking hated it. Winter was drawing closer and closer and they had shit for shelter right now. He knew it was getting to her too, even if she wouldn't say anything. Hell, he could hear her teeth chattering from where she slept, he could see her shivering under one of the two thin blankets they had. He knew body heat was the best way to keep warm. He knew he should do the right thing and pull her into his body, hold her and keep her warm through the night. But hell, the right thing would lead to the wrong thing. He wanted to do more than hold her to keep her warm. He wanted to hold her against him while he eased in and out of her body. He wanted to kiss those lips that were turning blue in the October air. Her chattering teeth got louder.

_Fuck it._ "Beth," he called out, pulling the blanket off of his body and the cold air that was being blocked from the thin blanket hit him like a two ton truck. "Get over here before you freeze." She didn't say a word, she got up, dragging her blanket behind him and quickly pushed her body against his, curling into his chest. He wrapped his blanket around them and added hers on top of it. He wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin atop her head as their bodies started to warm against each other. He knew this was going to change things between them. How could it not? She felt perfect against him, the perfect fit. He didn't care if things changed, so long as they changed for the better. He looked down at her; she was already asleep in his arms. He smiled a little and kissed her hair. "Night princess."


	76. My Everything

Prompt: "You're the only one I want, Beth Greene."

My Everything

Daryl's fingers turned the ring over and over again under the table as he stared across the room at Beth. She was busy helping Carol and Maggie clean up, but he couldn't help but stare at her. She was too damn gorgeous. He'd been contemplating asking her to marry him for a long time now. He finally decided to bite the bullet the last time he was out on a run and passed a jewelry store. He'd gone inside and picked out the prettiest diamond ring he could find. It had been in the case with all of the vintage rings. The diamond was cut like a flower and it had smaller diamonds running halfway around the band on each side. He had no idea if she was going to like it, but he was willing to take his chances.

He smiled as she started towards him, but she stopped when Lyla, a girl from Terminus that they'd saved slid next to him and wrapped her arms around his. "Hey Daryl, got any plans tonight?" Daryl glanced at her and then at Beth. No one knew about their relationship yet. He was planning on asking her, and as long as she said yes, they would tell the rest of the group. But he had to keep acting like there was nothing going to between them. "I was thinking we could go for a walk?" Lyla asked again, more suggestively. Daryl frowned when Beth quickly left the room. He didn't miss the tears in the corner of her eyes. She hated seeing other women come onto him; it broke her heart every time. He knew it was getting hard for her. Daryl pulled his arm from Lyla and started after her. "Daryl, where are you going?"

"I ain't interested," he growled at her as he followed Beth. He caught her halfway down the hallway and caught her arm, pulling her against him, burying his face in her neck. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She shook her head, choking on her words. "I can't watch that."

He kissed her shoulder and turned her around to look he in the eyes. "You're the only one I want, Beth Greene." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and presented it to her. "For the rest of my life, as long as it may last."

The tears intensified as she looked at the ring. She opened her mouth, tried to accept but choked on her sobs so she just nodded her head. Daryl smiled, slipping the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Guess we gotta tell Maggie now," she whispered as he held her.

"Tomorrow." He picked her up and carried her to their room.


	77. Love You like a Love Song

Prompt: "I feel stupid." Daryl grunted. "Why?" Beth asked, entwining their fingers. "I feel like doing all that stupid stuff those love songs used to talk about." he muttered, earning a chuckle from her.

Prompt: Love You like a Love Song

They were lying in bed together, sweat drying on their tangled bodies, a thin sheet draped over them. He was running the ringers of one hand through her hair that she'd let down after their love making. Beth loved this part the most. Daryl was such a hard person on the outside, he had to be from his upbringing and the world they were living in now, but with her, when it was just the two of them in the sheets, cuddling against each other.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I feel stupid," he grunted, kissing her head.

She frowned a bit, turning her head to look at him. "Why?" she asked, lacing the fingers of the hand that was playing with her hair in his.

He looked down at her and sighed. "I feel like doing all that stupid shit those love songs on the radio talked about." Beth giggled and kissed his cheek. "Think that's funny, do ya?"

"That's what love is supposed to feel like baby," she told him. He huffed and shook his head. She smiled and pushed herself up on an arm. "Where do you think they came from?" she asked. "That's what people want to do, that's how they feel when they're in love." She bent her head and kissed him. "Why do you think there are so many of them?"

He sighed and pulled her down for a kiss. "I guess so."

She smiled and cuddled into him again. "What's the one thing from those songs you want to do?" she asked.

He thought about it for a minute then looked down at her. "Something involving a tractor."

Beth laughed and kissed him. "You're such a redneck."

He smirked and kissed her. "I know, but I love you."

"I love you too."


	78. Sooth

Prompt: Daryl can't fall asleep unless Beth sings to him. Post Terminus

Sooth

Daryl frowned as he lay down in the dark of the building they'd found to stay in for the night. Ever since Beth had been taken from him he'd been having problems sleeping. He might get an hour or two if he was lucky, but then he'd wake up from nightmares. It was driving him crazy. He knew why he couldn't sleep, but he was having problems asking for what he needed. Beth was starting to get suspicious though. He knew tonight he'd have to put his pride aside and ask her for what he needed to sleep.

She walked into the room after putting Judith to bed and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his armd around her and pulled her close. "I need a favor," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes worried. "Anything."

"Sing to me," he whispered.

Beth smiled a little and nodded her head, getting close to him as he pulled the blankets over them and held her close. Softly, so only he would be able to hear her, she started to sing. _An empty room in a crowded place. Everyone knows but don't recognize her face. Looking for the one to bring her home. She's been wandering this world all on her own. _Daryl closed his eyes as he listened to her. Her voice soothed him, relaxed him. No one had ever been able to do that before. _Heavenly angel surrounded by hell. Wherever she goes she wears the tell. When he holds her in his arms late at night. She feels the strength to finish the fight._ He listened to her until she finished, and he felt more relaxed than he had in ages.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling her close. She smiled and hummed as she cuddled into his arms. For the first night in weeks Daryl slept through the night without a single nightmare.


	79. Need You Now

Prompt: Daryl smut based off the sentence: "If he had to wait even two more minutes, someone was going to die."

Need You Now

He was tapping his foot impatiently. This fucking meeting was dragging on forever. He needed it to end, now. Beth was sitting across the table from him, and it wasn't a big table. He could feel her foot, sliding up and down his leg and it was only making matters worse. She looked so serous, so focused on the conversation, like she didn't even know she was doing it. It was driving him mad the way she could tease him so easily.

"I think that covers everything," Gelnn said staring to get up.

"Not quite," Maggie interjected.

Daryl groaned and rubbed his eyes. Beth was running her foot up a little higher, up to his thigh now. If he had to wait, even two more minutes, someone was going to die. Most likely him, from an extreme case of blue balls. "Is it important?" Beth asked. "Daryl doesn't look so good. I think he needs to lie down."

Rick looked at him and sighed. "Nah, it's not that important."

Beth smiled and nodded, walking around the table to help Daryl up. As soon as they were in the safety of their room he growled and slammed her against the wall. "You're in so much trouble," he ground out, pulling her shirt off of her body.

She laughed and pushed his vest from his shoulders before attacking his jeans. "That was sort of the point baby."

He smirked and ripped her clothes off of her before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "That right?" he asked as he crawled over her. "Well darlin', your wish is my command." He kissed her hard as he buried three fingers inside of her. He was pleased to see that while she'd been teasing him to the point of nearly coming in his pants like a fourteen year old boy, she'd been teasing herself as well. She was soaking, his fingers sliding easily in and out of her body. Her clit was extra sensitive as he rubbed tight circles around it with his thumb.

Beth's back arched as her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer against him. She was just as needy as she was. Her feet hooked into the waistband of his jeans, hooking around his boxers and she yanked them down her legs with her feet and it was the hottest thing Daryl had ever experienced. He groaned as the cool air caressed his hard cock and he ground his hips against hers. "Daryl, please," she begged, her hips pressing against his.

He smirked and looked down at her. "I love it when you beg." He eased himself into her and they both moaned. She was perfect around him, hot, wet, tight, and giving. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he rocked against her, thrusting in and out of her body. She clung to him, her nails biting into his shoulders in the best way possible. He buried his head into her neck as he came inside of her, her body clenched around him, sucking him in as she came around him.

They fell back against the bed together, clinging to each other as sweat dried on their skin. "Rick's going to kill us tomorrow, you do realize that right?"

Beth laughed and kissed his chest. "What's he going to do arrest us?"

He chuckled and kissed her head. "S'ppose not." He held her close and rubbed her back as they slept.


	80. Asphyxiation Reprise

Prompt: Asphyxiation where the roles are reversed.

Asphyxiation Reprised

He was in bed, waiting for her when she walked in, twirling the handcuffs on her fingers, wearing the sexiest sinful smile he'd ever seen. "Those for me?" he asked as she let the curtain fall behind her and straddled his hips.

"Mhm," she hummed, taking one of his hands and locking a cuff around his wrist. "I'm going to fuck you tonight." Daryl bit his lip as Beth guided both of his hands above his head. She slipped the cuffs around one of the bars that made up the headboard before securing his other wrist.

"I think I like this dominate side of you," he told her as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Beth smirked and gave him a wink as she spread his shirt open, exposing his chest. "Thought you might." She bent over him, her lips kissing his chest. He bit his lip when she licked one of his nipples. Slowly, she left a trail of open mouthed kisses down his body, letting her tongue dart out to trace each of the grooves creating a v on his hips.

When she popped the button of his jeans and eased his zipper down over his aching cock with her teeth he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. She giggled as she hooked her fingers into his waistbands and urged him to lift his hips so she could pull the rest of his clothes off of him. Beth stood up and slowly started to take her own clothes off and Daryl just stared at her, watching as each creamy inch was exposed to his hungry eyes. If she hadn't been painfully hard already, that would have done the trick.

She knelt in front of him and ran he hands up his legs as she crawled in front of him. He groaned his back arching off the bed when she wrapped her petite hand around his cock. "Shit baby," he groaned out as she started to pump her hand up and down, swiping her thumb around the tip on the upstroke. He hissed when he felt her breath ghost over him.

Beth smirked and darted her tongue out, and he nearly came. "Like that baby?" Daryl growled and pulled on the cuffs around his wrists. "I'll take that as a yes." She slowly took his cock into her mouth, sucking gently and driving him crazy. She had the sweetest damn mouth he'd ever known. He growled as she took him completely into her throat. She bobbed her head up and down, fucking her mouth with his dick.

Daryl groaned, pulling harder at the cuffs, the harsh metal biting into his wrists as he tried to break free. "Beth," he groaned out, arching into her mouth. "Please baby, stop teasing."

Beth smirked slowly letting him free of her mouth as she kissed up his body. Slowly she eased him into her body and Daryl moaned, arching his back. She was perfect heaven around him, tight, hot, wet, and she was just as worked up as he was. "Fuck baby," she groaned out as she started to ride him. She threw her head back as she impaled herself on him, fast and deep. Her fingers dug into his chest as she rocked her hips against his.

Daryl groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet hers. He was getting dangerously close to coming, she'd pushed him much to close with the blowjob she'd given him. "I'm so close baby," he grunted out as she slammed down on him.

She bit her lip, her finger rubbing against her clit as she worked him harder, her hips slamming up and down against him. "Fuck," she cried out as her orgasm tore through her. Daryl grunted as she contracted around him and came deep inside of her. She collapsed onto his chest; he was still seated deep inside of her as he started to grow soft. She reached above his head and released him from the handcuffs.

He wrapped his arm around his waist, the fingers of his other hand trailing softly up and down her arm as she kissed his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her head as she yawned and started to fall asleep. "I love you too, Beth."


	81. Why Not

Prompt: Daryl is trying to talk Beth into having a baby and she keeps telling him no without any explanation ending up with him thinking she just doesn't want a baby with him in particular. Happy ending.

Why Not

Beth sighed and rubbed her temple on the back of her hand as she helped Daryl clean the rabbits they'd caught earlier that morning. She couldn't believe they were really having this conversation again. It seemed like they had it every day. "Just don't see why you don't. I mean, you were great with Lil Asskicker."

She grabbed the rabbit's back legs in one hand and the skin she'd already cut away with the other and pulled hard, pulling it clean from the rest of the body. "It had nothing to do with her and you know it." She put the skin off to the side; they were starting to use it now that she and Daryl had worked out how to tan them. "I just don't want to have a baby, and I really don't want to have this conversation again." She started cutting into the meat.

He sighed and tossed his own fur on top of hers. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered. It was awkward standing there next to him, helping him cut the meat from the rabbits. Thankfully, they'd only managed to get the two and as soon as she was done she walked away.

Daryl growled and slammed his knife into the table as Beth walked away. He understood that having a baby wasn't exactly the safest thing to do, but since leaving Terminus, they'd managed to find a doctor, a very good doctor, and Maggie and Glenn had given birth to their first child not more than a month ago. Daryl saw the way they looked at the child, looking at how happy they were. He wanted that with Beth. He'd heard her say that she wanted a family, so he couldn't understand why she was fighting him on it.

The only thing he could think of was that she did want to have a baby, just not with him. It was the only thing that was making sense to him. If that was the case he couldn't understand why she was still with him and not with one of the younger boys around camp. He sighed as he dumped all of the rabbit meat into the pan and carried it over to the fire so Carol could cook it.

"Everything alright pookie?" she asked when he sat down beside her.

"Beth doesn't want to have a baby." He sighed and looked at her. "I mean, I know she wants one, but she doesn't want one with me."

Carol frowned as he put the pan over the fire. "You sure that's the reason?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know the real reason? She won't fuckin' talk about it." He was really starting to get worried about the situation. He loved Beth, and he really didn't think he could handle seeing her with someone else.

"Go talk to her."

Daryl sighed and watched Beth hold Lilith close, cooing at the little girl. She looked so happy, and she looked like a natural. So why the hell didn't she want a child of her own. That night, sitting in their tent, he asked her again. "We're gonna talk about this, cause the only reason I can think of that you don't wanna have a baby is cause you don't wanna have one with me."

She stared at him, shock and hurt lining her eyes. "Daryl, that's not it at all. You're the only one I'd want to have a family with. You're the only one I'd trust to keep them safe, and I love you."

"Then why the hell don't you want a baby?"

"Because I'm scared!" She turned away from him, tears falling from her eyes. "I want a family Daryl, I want a family with you, but after what happened to Lori? How can I do that to you? To our child?" She wrapped her arms around herself, she was shaking and Daryl felt like an ass.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. "Baby, it ain't gonna happen like that."

"How do you know?"

"Didn't happen to Maggie."

Beth shook her head. "I'm not as strong as she is."

Daryl turned her around and made her look at him. "No, you're stronger." He smiled a bit. "You were taken from me, and you made it back. You made it out of there, alive, and you did that alone." She smiled a little. "I want a baby with you, and I ain't gonna let nothing happen to you, swear." She nodded, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. He held her close and kissed her head. "I love you."


	82. Marry Me

Prompt: Beth asks Daryl to marry her.

Marry Me

Beth bit her lip as she passed back and forth in front of the prison gates. She was waiting for Daryl to get back from a run. He'd been gone before she'd woken up that morning and she hadn't been able to say goodbye, or tell him to be safe. She hated when that happened. "He'll be okay," Merle said, coming to stand next to her. "He knows how to take care of himself."

Beth looked up at him and bit her lip. "I know, but I can't help but worry." Merle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "Merle…I need to ask you something."

He looked down at her. "What's that?"

"I want to ask Daryl to marry me." She looked away, not wanting to see the look on his face. They didn't have a father anymore, and she knew it wasn't normal for the woman to ask, but she was tired of waiting.

"You askin' for my blessin' girlie?" he asked. Beth nodded her head. He sighed and hugged her with the arm around her shoulders. "Back in the day I would have called him a pussy whipped bitch for getting married."

"But now?"

"You make him happy. Ain't seen him like that since our mamma passed." She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. "Sides, havin' you for a sister-in-law can't be that bad."

Beth smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him back. "Thanks." He nodded his head and stayed with her while they waited for Daryl to return. Merle had calmed down a lot since first arriving at the prison and he looked out for her just as much as Daryl did. He really was her family. Her eyes lit up as she heard the engine from Daryl's motorcycle echo through the trees. She and Merle took up their positions by the second gate, ready to open it for him. She smiled at him as he rode in and as soon as she had the gate securely closed behind him, she took off running.

He quickly shut off and dismounted his bike, catching her when she jumped into his arms and kissed her. "Miss me?" he teased.

"More than you know." He kissed her head and set her down on his bike. "I have something I need to ask you," she said, reaching into her pocket for the ring she'd found on a walker a few weeks ago. "Will you marry me?" she asked, holing her palm out with the ring sitting inside of it.

Daryl looked at the ring then looked back up at her face. He was quiet for a long time, she was almost afraid he was going to say no. But then he grabbed her face and kissed her, nearly pulling her off of his bike as he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his forehead against hers. "Only if you'll marry me," he teased.


	83. Ugly Sweater

Prompt: Beth knits Daryl an ugly sweater.

Ugly Sweater

Beth was too damn cute for her own good Daryl decided as he watched her. They were relaxing in their tent, the sun was just coming up, and she was knitting. They had found the yarn and needles in a house they had stopped at she'd taken them, saying that with the cold weather coming it might be a good idea to have hats, mittens, and sweaters, which she knew how to knit. She was working the yarn around the needles, her fingers working delicately, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated. He chuckled lightly. "Knife." She held out her hand. Daryl flipped his knife over so the blade was in his hand and passed it over to her. He watched her cut the string of yarn before standing up and holding the finished product to her chest.

Daryl loved Beth, but he had to admit, the thing was damn ugly. It had four different colors of yarn, and none of them matched; an ugly ginger orange, a robin's egg blue, a burgundy, and a bright yellow. But she was smiling, she was proud of it, so he wasn't going to say anything. "Do you like it?" she asked. He nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to say anything. "I know it's ugly, but it should be warm. You don't have to wear it."

Daryl rose up to his knees and crawled over to her, wrapping his hips around her waist as he nuzzled her belly. "I'll wear it baby," he said looking up at her. "You made it, and it might be the ugliest damn thing I've ever seen, but because you made it, with these hands, I'll wear it."

She smiled and cupped his face, bending down to kiss him. "I love you."


	84. Misunderstood

Prompt: Daryl overhears Beth talking about him and gets the wrong idea.

Misunderstood

"I don't know," he heard her say to Maggie. He was hiding around the corner and while he didn't usually like to spy, he was interested what it could be about himself that had them so enamored. "I mean, he's so rough, and cold, it's hard to imagine he'd ever be a family man." He frowned and walked away, he didn't need to hear more. He had thought things between him and Beth had been going well. Now he was thinking that maybe she didn't think so. He went to find Rick. He needed to go hunting.

Beth stared at the woods even though she couldn't see anything anymore. Daryl had been gone for hours and it was starting to worry her. He hadn't even told her that he was leaving. She rubbed her arms as the cold settled into her body as she sat and waited. "Beth?" Rick came over and sat beside her. "Beth, come back to the fire. You're going to freeze if you stay here."

Beth shook her head, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Why isn't he back yet?" She was beyond worried. Usually, if he was going to be gone for more than a day he would take her with him. She felt Rick put a blanket around her shoulders before he sat beside her, resting his arms on his knees. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't let you sit here by yourself." He gave her a small smile. Beth just looked back at the woods and pulled the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders. She couldn't understand why he would just leave her without saying anything. Tears fell from her eyes the longer she sat there.

Three days. He'd been gone three days and Beth hadn't moved from her spot watching the woods. She hasn't eaten anything, she drank enough water to keep her alive, and she barely slept. Maggie was going crazy with worry and the rest of the group was starting to get ready to form a party to go find Daryl. At least, until he came walking out of the woods, from the opposite side of the camp Beth was sitting on. Maggie looked up when he dropped a dozen squirrels and a few rabbits in front of her. "You son of a bitch," she snapped, punching him hard enough to knock him back onto the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, Maggie?" He asked, getting up and wiping the back of his hand across his lip. Maggie punched him again before Rick and Glenn could pull her off of him. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Daryl demanded.

Rick grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Maggie. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hunting, where the hell do you think?"

Rick pointed across the camp at Beth. She'd been in such a comatose state of worry; she hadn't heard the commotion going on. "She hadn't moved from that spot since she found out you left. She hasn't eaten, hasn't slept. You owe her an apology."

Daryl looked over at Beth and his heart broke. He walked over slowly, trying not to spook her. He knelt down beside her. "Beth?" She looked at him and tears fell from her eyes as she threw her arms around him, holding him close to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked, choking on a sob.

"I heard what you said to Maggie, about me not being a family man…"

She pulled back and looked at him, a frown covering her face. "Daryl, is that _all_ you heard?" He nodded his head. She shook her head, anger lining her face. "I told Maggie that's what I used to think. I know different now…" She bit her lip and looked down, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her wide eyed. He was a fucking bastard. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. "I'm sorry, Beth, so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never. I promise."


	85. Ecstasy

Prompt: Beth accidently takes ecstasy thinking its aspirin and Daryl has to keep her in check but she's just so happy and handsy.

Ecstasy

Daryl stared at her. She was just sitting there giggling at nothing. He had no idea what her problem was. He walked over standing over her. "Daryl!" She jumped up and hugged him. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"What's goin on?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and held up a small bag of pills that had once belonged to Merle. "I took some aspirin for a headache, now I'm just really happy," she said smiling. Daryl stared in horror at the bag. That wasn't aspirin she'd taken. He lifted her into his arms, forcing another fit of giggles from her as he carried her to his tent. He'd thought he'd thrown the damn pills out. "Why are we here?" she asked when he set her down.

"Because you need to calm down." He sat beside her and sighed. It was going to be a long night. She bit her lip as she stared at him. "What?" he asked. She shook her head laughing. It went like that for an hour. She just sat there, giggling and playing with random things she found lying about the tent.

Everything went to hell from there.

She suddenly groaned, doubling over and holding herself. "Daryl," she groaned. "It hurts." He knew exactly what was happening to her. Once the happy phase left, the horny phase set in. He'd taken ecstasy before and the pain from his dick had been so bad he'd given in and called one of Merle's girls to come and fuck him. He knew how much pain she was in, but he couldn't help her. There was no way he was going to touch her.

"Beth, look at me." She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. "You have to fuck yourself," he said.

A deep blush covered her face. "Wh-what? Why?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't take aspirin, you took ecstasy. You're horny and the pain won't go away until you get off, a few times."

She groaned, her head rolling on her neck as she lay out on the blankets. "I can't, Daryl, help me please?" she begged.

"I can't Beth." He really did want to. Fuck did he want to. He bet she tasted like milk and honey, but it wasn't right, wouldn't be right.

"Daryl," she whined, the tears leaving trails down her dirty face and her sobs shaking her body. She undulated under the force of the hormones racing through her. "Please, it hurts."

Shit, he was a sick bastard if he touched her, but he couldn't bear to see her like that. He crawled over her and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them and her panties down her legs. He didn't have to fuck her; he just had to give her enough orgasms to satisfy the hunger raging inside of her. Once he had her naked from the waist down he crawled between her legs, draping them over his shoulders. She smelt like heaven. Gently he reached out and spread her for his tongue. With a long sweep with his flat tongue he tasted her. She screamed above him, her fingers digging into his hair and pulling as her body arched and rolled under him. He growled and drew her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. She was drenched, soaking his beard as he pushed three fingers into her tight pussy and fucked her with them.

"Oh, fuck, Daryl," she whined as he curled his fingers inside of her. She came around his fingers, gushing around him and soaking her thighs and the blankets. He groaned and lapped at her like a hungry cat. She was shaking under him, her skin scalding against his hands. "More," she begged.

"Hush sweet girl," he whispered against her. "I'm gonna take good care of you." He buried his face into her pussy again, bringing her to orgasm with his tongue and fingers over and over again until she was panting, gasping for air, shaking, and the effects of the pills had left her body, if he'd counted right, she had eight orgasms. He crawled up beside her and lay against her. "You okay?"

She nodded her head, unable to form words. She turned her body into his and just rested her head on his chest. As her body calmed down and she was able to talk again she looked up at him. "Tomorrow we're gonna do this right." He looked at her for a minute, but he didn't argue with her. If she asked him, he'd do anything for her.


	86. Guide Me

Prompt: Beth practicing with Daryl's crossbow, but she's straddling with it and Daryl steps in and helps her by wrapping his arms around her and guiding her.

Guide Me

Beth huffed as she tried to get the crossbow into a comfortable position. It was heavier than she thought it would be. Daryl was still sleeping, but she'd taken the crossbow and tiptoed outside to practice with it. She knew she would probably never have one of her own, but it never hurt to be diverse. She'd killed a walker with her knife and propped it up against a tree so she could use it for practice. Beth grunted as she took aim and fired, but missed. She frowned and let the crossbow drop, easing the weight on her arms.

"You're too tense." Beth jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice. He was close, only a few inches behind her. She didn't want to turn around; she didn't want him to be angry with her. She blushed, tensing up when she felt his hands wrap around her wrists. He guided her into position, his arms wrapped around her. "Just relax, it's an extension of you," he whispered. "You're taking too long to aim, don't aim."

Beth bit her lip and glanced at him. "Then how am I going to hit anything?"

Daryl smirked a bit, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Your eye knows where the arrow should go, trust them." He wrapped his hands around hers, as they wrapped a finger around the trigger. "Your muscles tense up when you aim for too long." He turned his head and looked at her. "Take a deep breath, slowly release, and gently squeeze the trigger." The arrow shot from the crossbow and landed dead center of the walker's head. "See?"

Beth smiled and looked back at him. He was closer than she expected. She stared up into his storm blue eyes and felt her blush intensify. "Th-thanks," she stammered out. He nodded his head, his eyes staring into hers. "Daryl, I…" She was cut off when a few walkers started to come from the woods.

"Time to go," he muttered, taking his crossbow as she gathered her bag and knife. She wondered what had just happened to them as they ran through the woods. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she was sure that things between them were about to change.


	87. Wedding Bells

Prompt: Daryl asks Glenn if he can marry Beth, post Terminus

Wedding Bells

"Can I talk to ya for a second?"

Glenn looked up at Daryl; he looked like he was just getting off watch. "Yeah sure, what's up?" He had no clue what Daryl could possibly want to talk to him about. As far as he knew, things were going great around camp.

Daryl sighed, shifting awkwardly on his feet as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…Hershel's gone, so I figured you'd be the one to ask."

Glenn frowned. Now he was really confused. "Ask what?"

Daryl looked him dead in the eye and Glenn was shocked at the determination he saw there. "I want to marry Beth."

Gelnn's brain momently shut down as he tried to process what Daryl had just said. He knew that Daryl and Beth had a thing going on, they all did, but none of them had any idea that it was that serious. "Y-yeah, I mean, sure, why not?" Daryl nodded his head and pulled a small silver band with a small opaque blue stone in the middle. Glenn blinked a few times and looked at Daryl. "You're really serious."

"Course I am." He pocketed the ring again. "Just, I know she'd want me to have asked her daddy, but he ain't around no more…you're the older brother now."

Glenn nodded his hand and shook Daryl's hand. "Well, you have my blessings; Maggie may be a different story."

Daryl smirked and nodded hid head. "I'll talk to her." Glenn watched him walk back to where Beth was sitting, cutting up the game he'd caught earlier. He shook his head and chuckled. Sweet little southern bell Beth and managed to tame the rough and tough redneck. He never saw that coming.


	88. Jailbait

Prompt: Beth uses a fake I.D. at a bar and meets Daryl.

Jailbait

He watched her walk into the dark little hold in the wall and take a seat at the bar. There was no way she was twenty-one, just because the bartender was stupid enough to fall for that jailbait smile and those blue diamond eyes, and what he had to assume was a very good fake I.D. didn't mean he was going to fall for it. He had to give her props though; she had some serious balls to come into a place known for bar fights leading to people being carried away on a stretcher.

He finished the beer that had gone warm and made his way over to the empty barstool next to her. She jumped when he sat beside her and ordered another beer. "What're you drinkin?" he asked.

She blushed a bit, her eyes looking down at the counter. "Uhm, whiskey," she mumbled.

He smirked as the bartender brought their drinks over. "Bit strong for a little thing like you, ain't it?" He refused to bit his lip when her eyes flashed with defiance. She never broke eye contract as she reached for the shot the bartender brought her and knocked it back. She set the glass back down and he had to admit, he was impressed. She didn't so much as grimace as the burning liquid slid down her throat. He smirked and took a drink of his beer, ordering two more shots. "My mistake," he muttered.

"I'm Beth," she offered, smiling at him and damn if it wasn't the prettiest damn thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Daryl." He passed one of the shots to her and kept one for himself. "Where'd you get the I.D.?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said coyly, looking away as she took her second shot.

He smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, okay." The night carried on and they talked. He hadn't planned on spending the evening drinking and talking with her, but the more they talked, the more he realized he didn't want to bust her for the fake I.D. like he had originally planned. Before he knew it the bartender was calling for last call. "One more drink?" he asked. She laughed and nodded her head. He waved the bartended over and ordered two last shots of whiskey. They each knocked them back and she laughed lightly as she grabbed her purse. "Where you headed?" he asked.

"Home I guess."

He shook his head and got up, catching her when she nearly stumbled in her heels. "You ain't goin' home like that." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Text whoever and tell em you're stayin' with a friend." She giggled and did what he said as he led her out of the bar. He led her over to his motorcycle and hopped on. "Get on." She laughed again, swinging her legs over his bike and pressing up against his back. He smirked as he drove off, sort of loving the way she pressed against him. Maybe meeting her wasn't such a bad thing.


	89. It's A Small World

Prompt: Beth and Daryl go to Disney Land

It's a Small World

Beth smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. It had been a perfect week. He'd surprised her with a trip to Disney Land for their first year anniversary. He'd booked them a stay in one of the castles, and it was their last night. They were out on the balcony in the cooling night air, staring up at the fireworks that lit up over their head. "I love you," he whispered, kissed her neck.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his. "I love you too. This was perfect, thank you."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Anything for my princess."


	90. Blood of My Blood Reprise

Prompt: Able playing with his siblings

Blood of My Blood Reprise

Beth smiled as she watched Lily and Rose chase Able around the camp. They were getting so big and she was so happy that Able was still willing to play with his younger sisters. He was almost fourteen. Daryl walked up beside her and kissed her head. "What're you doin'?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist. She just nodded at the kids.

"Able!" Lily laughed as Able picked her up and threw her over one shoulder. He smirked when Rose climbed up his other side, hanging off his arm like a monkey.

Daryl chuckled shook his head. "He's good with them."

Beth nodded as they came over, Able carrying his two little sisters. "He really is."

"Hey mom," he said, gently putting the girls down. Lily jumped up into Daryl's arms while Beth picked up Rose. "Dad can we go hunting tomorrow?"

Daryl sighed and nodded his head. "I think so, we're getting low."

"Awesome."

"Me too!" Rose giggled.

Able smirked. "You want to go hunting?" Both of the girls nodded their heads. "Well, guess you need a lesson then." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Where are your knives?" Both of the girls wiggled to get down. Beth and Daryl laughed putting them down as they ran off to get the knives they both had. They were small, but Daryl and Beth had both agreed that teaching them at a young age was the best thing for them.

"Be careful," Beth said kissing Able's head.

"Always." She watched him run off to meet the girls. He led the around the camp, teaching them how to track and stalk. That night, sitting around the fire, Lily and Rose cuddled in on either side of him and yawned. He wrapped his arms around them. They may be almost eight years apart, but he inherited his daddy's protectiveness. He would always keep them safe.


	91. Oh No

Prompt: Beth and Daryl at a bar and Daryl is jealous.

Oh No

He growled, taking another shot. He hated coming to the bar with her. He had no idea why he kept agreeing to it. She always wanted to dance, but he wasn't one to dance, he didn't like it. But, he really, _really_ didn't like watching her dance with other men. It drove him crazy. She was dancing to _I Love Rock n' Roll_ and the guy she'd picked to dance with was getting a little too touchy for him. He growled, knocking back another shot before he crossed across the dance floor and glared at him. Beth frowned and turned around when he backed off.

She looked up at him, her hands on her hips. "What was that all about?" she asked.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "No one touches you but me," He growled, picking up the beat of the music and grinding his hips against hers. She bit her lip, her own hips starting to move. He smirked, burying his face in her neck. "You're_ mine._"

She smirked and kissed him. "Always."


	92. The Sky's Awake

Prompt: Kid or Kids wake them up really early.

The Sky's Awake

Daryl grunted when the bed bounced. He opened one eye to check the time. It wasn't even six yet. He braced himself for the small body that landed on top of his chest. "Daddy!" Roxy bounced, trying to get him up. "It's time to get up daddy!"

Beth rolled over beside him and looked up at her. He looked at her and just smiled. She looked so damn beautiful in the morning, with her hair all a mess and her eyes dark and sleepy. "Roxy, baby it's too early," she groaned, her throat hoarse as she looked up at their blue eyed daughter.

"They sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play," Roxy quoted dramatically.

Daryl quirked and eyebrow and looked over at Beth. "She watch Frozen before going to bed again?" he asked.

Roxy giggled, throwing Beth under the bus. "Yep!"

Beth pulled Roxy off of Daryl and started to tickle her. "That was supposed to be our secret," she teased. Roxy laughed and tried to get away from Beth. Daryl shook his head and pulled them apart, kissing Beth and then Roxy.

"How about I go make pancakes and then we'll go to the park?"

"Kay!" Roxy jumped up and ran out of the room.

Beth smiled and curled into his chest, kissing him. "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her head. "I love you too."


	93. Manhandle Me

Prompt: Daryl manhandles Beth but it turns her on

Manhandle Me

Beth gasped when Daryl grabbed her around the waist and hauled her behind him. She knew they were in danger, but every time he manhandled her like that, it made her hot. He took out the walker that had snuck up on them with his crossbow and quickly pulled the arrow out of its head. She was still biting her lip when he looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Beth walked over to him and threw him up against the tree and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. "I love it when you manhandle me," she moaned out as she ground her hips against his.

He smirked against her mouth and grabbed her ass, picking her up and spinning them, throwing her back against the tree. Beth moaned, her head falling back. "You like it when I throw you around?" he asked, grinding his hips against hers. It amazed him how quickly she could make him hard for her.

"Oh god yes," she moaned out, her hips rocking against his. He smirked and put her down on her feet. "Daryl?" she questioned.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, forcing her to bend over at the waist. "Hold on to the fucking tree," he commanded as he reached around and opened her jeans, pulling them down over her hips. Beth moaned and bit the tree, holding onto it as she heard him unbuckle his belt. She looked over her shoulder at him as h pulled himself out. He grabbed her hair and forced her head back around. "Did I say you could look?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good girl." He slapped her ass and smirked.

Beth bit her lip as she felt him starting to push into her and she moaned her back arching as he buried himself deep inside of her. "Fuck baby," she groaned, pushing back against him.

He smirked and wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled her head back. "You're so fucking dirty," he groaned out. Beth bit her lip and clenched around him. Daryl grabbed her around the hips and forced her onto the ground, keeping her on her hands and knees.

Beth moaned, her fingers digging into the ground as he pushed deep inside of her. It was amazing how turned on Daryl could make her. When he pulled on her hair again she came hard around him. He grunted as she came around him and he buried himself deep inside of her as he came.

He slowly pulled out as she rested on the ground, gasping for air. They both quickly got dressed and he helped her up. "I love you," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

Daryl smirked and pulled her against him. "Just wait until we get back to camp," he whispered against her lips. Beth giggled as they started to make their way back.


	94. Blaming Myself

Prompt: Daryl thinking he failed Hershel more than ever because he lost Beth, and that guilt would weigh even more and eventually he blames himself for the loss of two Greenes when he sees Maggie.

Blaming Myself

He was feeling like shit. He owed Hershel so much. And how did he repay him? He lost his daughter. He had no idea where she was, or what was being done to her. He would dream about it at night and the horrors of what he saw only made him feel worse. Every morning he woke up with the memory of her broken, bruised, and bloody body lying in a dark room somewhere. How could he fail Hershel like that? How could he have let that happen? _I'm sorry old man, I'll find her. I swear._

When he saw Maggie in that train car everything came crashing down around him and he just lost it. He beat his fist against the side of the car until it bled and Rick and Michonne had to pull him away from it. He collapsed on the ground. His heart hurt. "Daryl?" Maggie asked, kneeling down beside him. He just shook his head, trying to fight back the tears. He'd failed Hershel. If he hadn't given up his search for the Governor then the old man would still be alive. They wouldn't have lost the prison. Beth wouldn't be held prisoner somewhere with god only knew what happening to her. Everything was his fault. He felt Maggie wrap her arms around him and just held him. Daryl didn't deserve it.


	95. Saving Me

Prompt: Daryl saves Beth from Gareth.

Saving Me

A barrage of bullets rained from the sky outside and Beth ran to the window to see what was going on, half worrying that they were under attack, half hoping they were. She saw him through the dirty, bar covered window. Running with the others from the bullets raining down on them. "Daryl." She turned, running for the door. She had to get to him, if she could tell Gareth who they were, convince him not to hurt them, she had to try. She ran down the stairs and rounded a corner, running into Gareth. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Gareth, please, those are my friends," she pleaded.

He smirked and grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head back. "Good, you're going to enjoy this." He dragged her behind him as he headed outside. They had cornered Daryl and the others on the outside of the city beside a train car. "Ben, hold her," he commanded, passing her off to one of his men. "And keep her quiet." Ben smirked and covered her mouth as she struggled against him. She heard Gareth mention something about the archer and her struggling doubled. She would realize later that was her biggest mistake.

When Gareth came back and Ben had told him how she had struggled against him when he'd put Daryl in the Gareth turned his eyes on her, a smirk that could scare the devil on his face. "So, the archer means that much to you. Don't tell me, you're in love with him?" Beth just looked down. He backhanded her. "Answer me."

She nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Please Gareth," she begged.

He cupped her face. "Shh, easy love." He smiled, petting her hair. "I'll give you a present." He smirked and whispered something to Ben before he pulled her away.

"Wh-where are we going?" she asked as he led her to the room of candles. There was a chair waiting in the center of the room.

Gareth smirked. "I told you, I'm giving you a present." She didn't see the fist coming at her face before the world went black.

The door to the car opened and they all squinted at the tall silhouette with a gun. "Archer, front and center." Daryl glanced at everyone else before stepping in front of the man. "Slowly step out of the car." The man held a gun on him as Daryl slowly descended the stairs out of the car. "Move." He nudged Daryl with the gun.

"Where we goin'?" Daryl asked as he walked.

"Gareth has a gift for you." He laughed as he led Daryl back into the building. They walked into the room that had been filled with candles. He saw a young woman tied to a chair in the center of the room, a bag over her head.

"Welcome," Gareth said stepping up behind her. "I think I have something you've been looking for." He pulled the bag off her head and Daryl's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He had Beth tied to the chair, unconscious and gagged.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl started towards him but the man who had led him there knocked him in the back with the gun.

"Next time, he'll shoot you." Gareth smirked as he put his hands on Beth's shoulders.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Daryl growled.

"Oh, I'll do whatever I want." Gareth bent his head and kissed Beth's neck. "Beth, sweetheart, time to wake up." When she didn't move he walked around to kneel in front of her. "Beth," he said softly, then backhanded her hard, "time to wake the fuck up." Beth whined behind the gag as her eyes flew open and she stared in horror at Gareth. "I've brought you a present." He smirked and stood up, moving behind her again, revealing Daryl. Beth stared at him, fear and pain filling her eyes as she struggled against the rope holding her to the chair, tears falling from her eyes.

Daryl's heart broke. This was all his fault. "Let her go," he demanded, never taking his eyes off of her.

Gareth smirked at him and nodded to the man behind him. Daryl fell to his knees when they were kicked out from under him. He could feel the cool barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of his head. "No, I don't think I will. Tell me something, have you had her yet?" he asked. Daryl's glare turned demonic. "I'll take that as a no." He smirked and bent his head, nuzzling Beth's neck. "Are you a virgin sweetheart?" he asked. Beth whimpered, her body shaking as she and Daryl both realized what Gareth was planning to do. He laughed. "Perfect, I love it when they're inexperienced."

He pulled a knife from his hip and started to cut away Beth's clothes. She kept her eyes on Daryl, and he kept his on hers. He needed to help her, needed to get her out of there. He watched as her top and bra were cut away, falling to the floor. What happened next set off a seriously bad chain of events. Something flashed in his eyes before he moved, ducking his head away from the barrel of the gun. The idiot shot anyways and the bullet ricocheted off the floor and hit Beth in the shoulder. She screamed behind the gag.

"Fuck," Daryl swore, quickly rolling over and grabbing the gun. He knocked the man above him in the groin, pulling the gun free as he groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Daryl had no problem putting a bullet in his head. He turned, pointing the gun at Gareth. He had the knife pressed against Beth's throat. "Let her go," he demanded.

Gareth smirked. "I could let her go, or you could pull that trigger and rick having me slice her pretty little neck." He pressed the blade a little tighter against her skin and Daryl watched in horror as a thin trail of blood fell down the slope of her neck and down her body between her bare breasts.

"I'm a damn good shot." Daryl squeezed the trigger and watched as the knife fell from Gareth's hand as his body fell backwards. He dropped the gun and ran over to Beth, picking up the knife and cutting her free. He quickly pulled his vest off and ripped his shirt off, giving it to her to cover herself with as he pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Daryl," she choked on a sob. Blood was soaking through the shirt where the bullet had hit her shoulder and her neck was still bleeding.

"Hush now, I'm gonna take care of you." He scooped her up in his arms, holding the gun under her legs so he could aim it at anyone who tried to stop them. He slowly walked out and was met with five men, all holing guns on him. "He's dead." Slowly, they lowered their weapons. Daryl wasn't sure what was going on. He decided to press his luck. "Go release the others." Three of them walked off to do as he said. Beth looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "Get me a medical kit," he demanded.

The others soon joined them. "Beth!" Maggie ran forward. "What happened?"

She shook her head and just held onto Daryl tighter. "I got her," he said softly, kissing her head. "We gotta get the bullet outta her shoulder." Maggie nodded and gently lowered the shirt from her shoulder, taking the medical supplies from the man who brought them. Rick and the others quickly put their weapons on them. Daryl sat down, holding Beth as Maggie worked on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. "Don't leave me again," she pleaded.

He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. "Never again."


	96. Back Off

Prompt: Beth and Daryl meet at a house party and Daryl beats up guys that are giving her trouble.

Back Off

He really hated these stupid parties Merle made him tag along to. It was nothing but drunk college girls and guys all fucked up on alcohol and coke. He'd much rather be at home. He'd probably still be getting drunk, but at least there wouldn't be two hundred other people there getting drunk with him. He wasn't much of a people person. He sighed, puling himself up from the couch he'd been sitting on. "Where you goin' boy?" Merle asked, momentarily taking his attention off the whore in his lap.

"Take a piss," he mumbled, pushing his way through the drunk bodies looking for a bathroom. He headed up stairs and passed a bedroom, hearing something that didn't set right with him.

"Please," a female voice asked. "Just leave me alone."

"You're not going anywhere slut."

"Maybe if you suck my dick."

Daryl kicked the door down, not giving a shit if someone complained. One of the men he'd heard was holding a small girl in his arms, another one pressing up against her, unbuttoning the plaid shirt she was wearing. "What the fuck bro?" one of them asked.

"This place is occupied, go find somewhere else."

Daryl crossed his arms, leaning against the door and staring at the girl, ignoring the men. "You okay girlie?" he asked. Mutely she nodded her head.

"She ain't your concern asshole. Get out."

Daryl turned his eyes on the little prick. He looked like a typical rich boy. "I suggest you let her go," he said darkly.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Daryl smirked and rose to his full height, towering over the little pricks. "Boy, you don't wanna know." They shared a laugh with each other before they threw the girl on the floor and came at him. Daryl ducked under one punched and elbowed the second man in the stomach. He doubled over and Daryl brought his head down on his knee, knocking him out. The other one got lucky with a right hook before Daryl grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall. It only took one punch before he fell unconscious to the floor. He turned and looked at the girl, helped her off the floor. "You alright?" he asked.

She smiled a little, blushing. "I'm fine."

"What are you doin' here? Ain't exactly your kind of scene from the looks of it."

"My sister dragged me here." She looked down a little.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Want a ride home?" he asked. It'd get her out of here and give him an excuse to leave. She smiled and nodded her head. "Let's go." He led her down to her bike.

"My name's Beth, by the way," she said as she slid onto the bike behind him.

"Daryl," he offered, starting the bike. The whole ride to her house, he couldn't help but love the way her arms felt around him. He was glad he she had the balls to write her number on his hand before heading inside.


	97. Songbird

Prompt: Beth sings Fleetwood Mac's "Song Bird" to Daryl when he's sick and feverish and he hallucinates her as an angel.

Songbird

Beth frowned when she woke. Daryl was shaking beside her, still asleep. Usually he woke hours earlier to go hunting. Instead, he was shaking and drenched in sweat. Panic shot through her as the memories from the prison came flooding back. She quickly and carefully climbed over him and opened the tent. "Maggie," she screamed, ducking back inside. Her hands were quick, her movements blurry as tears filled her eyes. She grabbed their canteen and his old rag and wetted it before wiping his face off.

Maggie knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

Beth shook her head, wiping the sweat off his face, trying to cool him down. "He's burning up; I don't know…I just woke up." She was panicking and Maggie could hear it in her voice.

She kissed Beth's head. "I'm going to go see what medicines we have; I'll have Glenn bring more water."

Beth nodded her head as she ripped the blanket off of him and used all of her strength to pull him up into a sitting position, leaning his back against her chest. "Hold on baby," she whispered as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Beth, let me do that," Glenn said as he came in with water.

Beth shook her head, knowing he wouldn't want everyone to see the scars on his back. "I've got it." She slowly pulled his arms from the sleeves and tossed the shirt away, gently lying him back down.

"I've got some aspirin; it'll help with the fever." Maggie handed her the pills.

Beth quickly dumped a few into her hand and cradled Daryl's head. "Baby, take these, they'll help." She had no idea if he was listening, but he opened his mouth and she quickly put the pills in before helping him with the water. She vaguely heard Maggie and Glenn leave. She sat beside him, wiping his body with the wet cloth as she watched him. She sang the first song that came to her. _For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining, and I feel that when I'm with you._ She needed him to be okay. He was her life. After she'd lost her daddy, and with Maggie so wrapped up in Glenn and her pregnancy, Daryl was all she had left. If she lost him…she wouldn't be able to go on. _It's alright, I know it's right to you, I'll give the world, to you, I'll never be cold, cause I feel that way when I'm with you._ She bit her lip when he shook under her hand, barely whispering her name. _It's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing._

He was dying. That was the only explanation for the pain shooting through him. His whole body hurt and he felt like his skin was on fire. He opened his eyes, staring up and he was sure he was dead then. An angel with golden hair was smiling down at him, tears in her eyes and stroking his hair. Why was she crying? Her voice came to him, reaching his ears and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard in his life. _Like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._ He didn't know why, but the voice sounded so familiar, like it belonged to someone he loved with everything in him. _And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all I wish it from myself._ Her tears fell on his face and he wanted to reach up, wipe them away. He hated seeing her so sad. No one that beautiful should ever cry. _and the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before, like never before._ Her voice faded as his world went black again; he just wanted to hear a little more.

Beth lay down beside Daryl as he started to calm down. He wasn't shaking anymore, and his fever had broken. It had taken all day, but she knew he was in the clear now. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered against his chest.


	98. Call for a Good Time Reprise

Prompt: Call for a good time sequel

Call for a Good Time Reprise

He stared at the numbed on his phone. He recognized it immediately. Beth was calling him. His nerves driving him crazy he said fuck it and answered the phone. "Yeah?" he asked into the speaker.

"Hey, it's uhm…its Beth." She sounded as nervous as he felt.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just…wondering if maybe you could come pick me up?"

Now he was confused. "Where you at?"

She sighed and there was a long pause before she answered. "The corner of Matthew and Park."

Daryl's stomach flip flopped. That was not a good part of town for her to be in. "What the fuck are you doin' there?" he demanded, halfway to his bike.

"It's a long story, just hurry."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, keep your head down and your mouth shut." He hung up the phone and quickly started his bike, peeling out of the driveway and speeding off. What the hell she was doing in the heroine center of town he had no idea, but he had to get to her fast before something happened. The dealers did not take kindly to new faces, especially sexy faces like hers. The pimps would be on her in a matter of minutes.

He turned down Matthew and saw her standing on the corner, and three extremely bad looking men starting towards her. The pieces they were carrying didn't go unnoticed by Daryl either. He beat them to her and stopped his bike. "Get the fuck on." She ran to him, quickly throwing her leg over the bike and tightly holding onto him as he sped away.

"Don't take me home, anywhere but home," she said loud enough to be heard over the engine of his bike and the wind wrapping around them. He nodded his head. The only other place he could take her was back to his place, so that's where he drove to.

When she got off his bike and looked at him he saw the reason why she didn't want to go home. Her eye was starting to blacken and she had a busted lip, the blood starting to dry on her pretty skin. "What the fuck happened?"

She sniffled a bit, wrapping her arms around herself as he let her into his house. "My boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend. He uh…he got mad at me." She bit her lip and winced when her teeth sunk into the wound.

Daryl growled as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. They had to keep it stocked since Merle loved to get into bar fights but hated going to the hospital. He told her to sit at the table as he opened it up and looked for the antiseptic. "What'd ya'll fight about?"

She looked away as he sat in front of her. "He wanted to have sex but…I wasn't ready."

He lifted her chin gently and started applying the medicine to her busted lip. She winced. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"S'alright." He looked into her eyes and something happened. Something sparked deep inside of him that he hadn't felt before. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Daryl?" He looked back at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "No need, can't let a lady be in distress." He put the first aid kit away and sat back down beside her. "You want me to do somethin' about him?"

She shook her head. "No, but thank you. I just…didn't want to go home. I'll probably stay in my dorm tonight."

She didn't look comfortable with that. "You could stay here," he offered, the words out of his mouth before he could think about it.

Beth looked at him through her thick lashes. "You sure?" He nodded his head. Oh hell, what had he gotten himself into?


	99. Bring Me to the Light

Prompt: After surviving Terminus Daryl and the group find Beth in another train car.

Bring Me to the Light

Daryl looked around as the fighting ended. "We need to start letting the other people out," Rick said. Daryl nodded his head and followed Maggie and Glenn to release the other people who had been thrown in the other train cars. They opened one and let the people out who were extremely grateful. Maggie pointed them in the direction of the rest of the group. The more they opened, the worse he felt. He was half hoping Beth was in one of them, but with each one he opened, he got a little more depressed. He needed to find her.

He followed Glenn as he called out, making sure there wasn't anyone else left in a train car. Daryl followed, listening. "I think that's everyone," Glenn said.

Daryl was ready to agree when he heard the faint calls of someone trapped. "Here," he called. Glenn helped him pull open the door. He frowned when no one came running out like from the other cars. "Hello?" He stepped inside and looked around in the dim light.

"Daryl?"

He ran to her, kneeling in front of her. "Beth?" She looked half dead. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in dirt. She was dehydrated and probably half starved. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the car.

"Oh my god, Beth."

Daryl looked at Glenn. "Go get Maggie and tell Rick to find water and food—not people." Glenn nodded and ran ahead of him as he followed, carrying Beth and cradling her close to him. "I'm so sorry, Beth," he whispered into her hair.

"Knew you'd come for me." She rested her head against his chest.

"Always will."


	100. Crazy

Prompt: Daryl thinks Beth is cheating on him but every time he follows her someone catches him and she gets away. It's driving him crazy.

Crazy

He followed her down the hallway, putting his hunter skills to use, not making a sound. She'd been sneaking away for a month now and the only reason he could come up with is that she was seeing someone behind his back. She rounded and corner. He was about to follow her when Carol grabbed his arm. "Hey, I need your help with something."

"Can't right now." He kept walking and walked around the corner. Beth was gone, and he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He checked a couple of rooms, but he'd lost her. He swore to himself and went to see what Carol wanted.

The next day he was following her again. She wasn't going the same way as the night before. He tiptoed around the corner and followed her down the hall, the one that led to the cafeteria. He followed her inside, but before he could follow her out and down another hallway, Rick stopped him. He was getting real sick of not being able to follow her.

Six times. It had happened six times. He'd been following Beth, trying to figure out where she was going, and who she was sneaking off to see but someone had stopped him and he'd lost her. He was going crazy. He couldn't figure out why she would want to see someone else. He treated her like a fucking princess. That night, when she came into their cell and crawled into bed, he moved away from her. "Daryl? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Who is he?"

Beth's brow knit together. "He? He who?"

"The guy you're sneaking off to see."

Beth sighed and got out of bed and walked over to the corner where she kept her clothes. "I haven't been sneaking off to see anyone." She pulled his leather vest out. He'd thought he'd thrown it away months ago. He'd ripped it on a run and it had been useless after that. "I was fixing this," she admitted, holding it up. Daryl sat up, his eyes wide. The tear in the side had been mended, perfectly.

Now he felt like an asshole. He took it from her and expected the mending job she'd done. It looked damn near professional. "How did you…?"

She shrugged. "I asked Michonne to find a book about it, then once I knew what I needed I asked her for supplies. She got them when she was on runs. I know how much you love it."

He pulled her into him and kissed her, passionately. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled and nuzzled him, cupping his face. "It's okay, I kinda like it when you're jealous."

He smirked and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Daryl took his vest and gently hung it up before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He asked himself why he'd ever doubted her.


End file.
